Like Father Like Son
by valleygirl18651
Summary: Wendy came back with the boys after hearing about Jax. She was completely shocked with what she found but she decided to stay in Charming. She raised the boys with the help of the club, more so chibs. she was happy. Now its years later and abel is V.p. of the sons with his step father chibs as President. what will he do when he is stuck in situations his own father had.
1. Prolouge

**Like Father Like Son**

 **Prologue**

Getting the News about Jax was horrible. I rushed home with the boys the moment Chibs called. I knew Gemma was going to need help, I was shocked when I got home only to find that Jax had murdered her and Unser. I didn't know how I was going to do it, raise two boys by myself. Me of all people a recovering drug addict, but I knew I had to. I had the clubs whole support behind me, Chibs rebuilt the old clubhouse and garage. I ran the office, just like Gemma use to. Everything was great, at least until I found out I was pregnant. I named her Jacklynn Tara Teller, even though she was Jax and mines daughter I thought she should have part of Tara with her. It wasn't easy now having three kids, but Chibs was there for me. We built a bond being together all the time. He was staying at the house with us and all. Then one day he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes, Abel wasn't happy he thought I was replacing his daddy. He was only about eight at this time, he didn't understand that I loved Chibs. I was happy for once, I knew where I belonged. I was a great mother and wife. Chibs and I were blessed with yet two more kids. Tyler was first, he looked so much like Chibs, and than we had Allyonna shes a spitting image one of me. The kids grew up great Abel lost his way here and there but once he patched into the club, he straightened out. Abel is 25 now, and is a damn good boy he became vice president a couple years back when Tig left to be with Venus. Thomas patched in also as soon as he turned 18, he has the brains like Tara. He is now 23, and has a 2 years left of med school. Jacklynn turns 21 next week and did she have it rough growing up, Abel and Thomas didn't allow her to do much when it came to boys. Every date she even tried having, he "joined" in and interrupted. Tyler is now 16 and just got his license, he gives me a bit of a scare. Biggest dare devil I have every met. And lastly Allyonna is 14, She is boy crazy and her brothers aren't to happy about that. But besides basic little bumps in the road we have had a good life. A really good life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Like Father Like Son**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Abel pov**

Today was like any other day. I woke up at the club house in my room there with some chick next to me from the night before. I get told I am a lot like my father, hell from what I can remember I am just like him. I have his long blonde hair, all the girls in my room. I do what I want when I want to do it. I cant even begin to tell you how many girls I been with, hundreds of them. I don't see faces, I just know i'm getting laid. I slid my arm out from under the chick and went out to the main room. Kenny was there. Kenny is Opie's son. He is my best friend their might be a five year age range between us but we're close. Just like our fathers, we have each others back.

"hey man" - he said

"how was your night? As good as mine?" I patted him on the back laughing. I sat down in the bar stool next to him. Ellie was there, Ellie is Kenny's sister. Lyla raised them with her son piper which is kind of weird because Ellie is now with piper. I mean I get their not blood related but hell its freaky.

"i wish! They probably heard you two a mile away" I laughed, the way Kenny said it was hysterical he was so serious.

"I can not help that I am that good at what I do"

"will you two stop fucking around, we have church to attend you know" Chibs yelled from the "chapel". I forgot we had church today to be honest. I got off the bar stool and was almost in the chapel when something caught the corner of my eye. It was my sister sneaking out of the club house followed by Hail.

"what the fuck happen?" I yelled as I started to go after hail

"we didn't mean for you to find out this way man" he was trying to dodge my punches

"Abel stop this" Jacklynn yelled. But I didn't care, I just kept swinging I got hail a pretty good amount of times, his nose was gushing blood all over the place. I just kept swinging, finally he fell on his ass. I was going to kill him. He was going to be dead when I was done. That was until Kenny and Chibs pulled me off of him.

"Son walk away" Chibs looked me right in the face, Eye to eye.

"how are you so fucking calm about this? She is pretty much your daughter?" I was so angry

"Son, walk away. I'm not going to say it again" how the fuck wasn't he mad. This was our little Jacklynn with Hail of all people. He is worse than I am, shit he finishes with one and goes right to a new girl as the other one is getting dressed.

"come on man, well take Jacklynn home" Kenny was probably just as pissed as I was. Jackie was like his little sister too. He grabbed her by the arm and lead her out the doors. She rode on Kenny's bike with him cause I kind of wanted to kill her. Mom was in the kitchen when we walked in. Jackie still lived at home.

"How stupid are you Jackie" I yelled

"it was fucking harmless Abel, i'm not 5 anymore you can stop treating me like I am"

"Jacklynn Abel is just looking out for you hail is not the guy you want to be with" Kenny cut in

"i can make that decision for myself I don't meed my big brother making them, like fuck I am almost 21 and you think you can just dictate everything in my life and you cant Abel"

"Ok you two calm down right now" Mom said walking into the room.

"but-" I went to say

"no Nothing Abel, i'm the boss here not you. Now calm down"

"well Jacklynn, Abel, Wendy I love you guys and your my second family but well Wendy is involved now and so i'm going to leave" Kenny said before bolting out the door.

 **Jacklynn pov**

I don't know why Abel thought he could control me, i'm freaking 20 about to be 21. i'm not five but he sure did act like I was. And Kenny isn't even my brother he has no right to say anything either. I knew once mom walked in the room she would at least be on my side

"Ok you two calm down right now" Mom said

"but-" Abel went to say something but mom cut him right the fuck off. Which is good for him maybe he'll see he isn't the boss of everything

"no Nothing Abel, i'm the boss here not you. Now calm down" she had a little of angry beyond her voice my mom was a scary woman sometimes

"well Jacklynn, Abel, Wendy I love you guys and your my second family but well Wendy is involved now and so i'm going to leave" Kenny said running out the door quicker than hell. I didn't care because no one needed him here anyways

"now tell me what happen" I went to open my mouth and tell mom what happen but Abel started at the same time

"Abel you first" she always let him talk first

"i was going into chapel and I saw Jackie coming out with Hail. She slept with Hail, mom. He's more of a man whore than I am"

"Jacklynn you slept with hail?" mom said questionably

"i did, but I am about to be 21 if I was to sleep with someone I can"

"she is right, she can do what she wants." at that point I was going to laugh "but I don't think sleeping with hail is wise either and I probably would have said something about it also. He is not good for you my dear"

"see she doesn't like it either" he laughed

"it doesn't matter who likes what because it's not your life so to bad" I walked away from the two of them. Who where they to tell me what I can and can't do. I am an adult and its not like I broke any laws. It wasn't illegal for me to sleep with him.

 **Abel pov**

I wish Jacklynn would understand that as her big brother I'm suppose to look out for her. Hail is nothing but trouble and I can't deal with my sweet innocent sister dating a dirt ball like him. Don't get me wrong Hail is my brother but no way in hell would I want my little sister with him.

"you got to be easier on her, Abel" mom said

"he's not good for her, he's bad mom. I live with the dude, I know how bad he is" I mean seriously I see all the different girls coming in and out of his room back to back I swear every hour or so its someone knew.

"i know Abel but seriously you can't be screaming at her"

"ok mom I get it I have to calm down a little"

"good boy" she kissed my forehead "now since your here, there is some boxes in the garage that needs to be taken to storage."

"well what is it?" I asked

"just some old stuff son, yours and Thomas's old baby clothes umm old pictures of your grandmother some of Tara's stuff I don't know just take it to storage for me please I need the room"

"sure thing mom" I grabbed the keys off the table and went to start loading the truck. There had to have been like 20 boxes she wanted me to take. It took me forever to get to the storage unit also. As I was unloading the boxes I knocked two of them out of the truck and they spilled everywhere.

 _Great mom this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day_

I thought to myself for a minute and than started cleaning up the boxes. There was an envelope with a whole bunch of papers inside of it. I looked at the side of the box to see what it was marked "JAX'S STUFF" in big bold letters. I opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside

 _The Life and death of Samcro_

was the first like I read. I turned the page to find a letter, addressed to me and Thomas.

 _Dear, Abel and Thomas_

 _my boys_

 _This is your grandfather's Manuscript. I read this when I was patched into the club, its what inspired me to write the other one for you guys. You need to know what happen, what happen to your mother, to your family, hell even your grandmother. I hope these will help you understand it all. Also your mother well Tara i'm not sure what you guys call her now I hope it's still mom cause she loved you two. She wrote you guys some letter before she died when she thought someone was going to kill her. These are for you if you need her advice or anything in any way._

 _Love you always_

 _your father_

 _Jax_

I looked into the box it fell out of, there was another envelope and then a large shoe box. The shoe box was marked letters. I opened the box first, there was at least 100 letters all marked for Thomas and I.

 _On your wedding day..._

 _First day of high school..._

 _your first child..._

 _In case your feeling down.._

all different things written on them I pulled out the one that read ABEL

 _Dear, Abel_

 _I'm going to start this with I love you and always have. I am sure by now someone has told you I am not you're biological mother. That doesn't change a thing in my mind. You are and always will be my son. I just have to share the mom title with Wendy. You're a great son Abel. As i'm writing this letter right now I am actually sitting in the hotel watching you jump on the bed. I fear our time together is coming to an end. I have done something that I don't know if they will forgive. But I will always be here my boy. These letters in this box are for you and your brother for major events in your life or just if you miss me. I have labeled each one with what the letter is about. I love you so much Abel_

 _your mother_

 _p.s. If you are reading this it means I am no longer with you but don't worry because I will always be looking down from heaven to guide you and watch over you._

I couldn't believe this, all this was hidden from me. Why didn't my mom show me this? Was she afraid I would love my other mother more? I grabbed the two envelopes and the box of letter placing them in the front seat of the truck. I finished unloading the boxes and hurried back to the house. I wasn't sure if I was going to ask mom yet why she never gave these to me. Why she had never let us read them. I decided not yet. I needed to read them first and than ill say something. I parked the truck in moms drive way and got on my bike. I hurried to the clubhouse to I could read more of these. I didn't sit in my room I made my way to the roof top I pulled out a letter from the box. It was labeled

 _When your all grown up..._

 _Dear, Abel and Thomas_

 _You're all grown up now, I bet you have turned into wonderful men. I don't know where you are or what your doing but as long as you are chasing your dreams I am happy. If you want to be an outlaw like your father be an outlaw just don't forget who you are. If you want to become a doctor like me than be a doctor. If you don't want to be either of those things than don't. Your life is a blank canvas you have to make it a painting. And its your painting to do with as you wish. Don't let anyone ever stop you._

 _Love, mom_

there was so many of these letters, I put down the box and picked up the envelope that held my father's manuscript. I needed to know what happen to the club why everything went do wrong, that he killed himself.

 _The Life and Death of a FAMILY By Jackson Teller_

 _This is written for my boys Abel and Thomas Teller. Everything I have ever gone through is in here. Anything you want to know about the club, or me and your mother its in here. I love you, dad_

 _Some crazy shit is happening here boys, I took over as president and Tig has got us into some shit. He murdered a really powerful guys daughter when we attacked the niners. He didn't mean to but he did. They burned Tig's daughter alive boys. There is a lot of dangerous people in this world that I need you to understand. I need you to have each others back. Grandma's new boyfriend has our back he gave us a place to hide because as I said pope is a powerful man. He had people say they witnessed us killing some people. Its going to get even worse boys just hold on._

 _Page 1_

 _Well its going to be hard to write for a little while. We're going to jail. I hate to be separated from you guys I really do. You and your mother, one good thing about it is today I married her. She is now Mrs. Tara Teller, or doctor teller. She is wonderful boys, she is a great mother to you two. She loves you like no one else could you boys are her whole world. Her reason for living. I've promised her for so long that I would get out but I can't right now I need to be here for my club._

 _I am in jail, its not some where I wanted to be but its ok I am here with my brothers. And most of all I am here with Opie, Opie is a great friend. If you ever find someone like him keep them close he punched a cop today so we could come to jail with us. We have each others backs in here as much as possible. Chibs, Opie, Tig and I will be ok we will get through this_

 _Fuck boys, I don't know what I am suppose to do. Pope had a conversation with me today, he wants Tig to stay here forever and he wants another son killed. I can't let this happen, this can't be happening. I don't know boys I don't know if I am going to be making it out of here. I will give up my life to save my brothers lives._

 _Page 2_

 _Its very sad and depressing for me to right this but your uncle Opie wouldn't let me. He stepped in and had himself killed. I wont go into details but I hope you guys never have to see anything like that. He wasn't just my best friend boys he was my brother. We couldn't have been any closer. I also arranged for Tig to be left go for now. At least until I figure something else out, I told pope I would hand Tig over when I was done needing him. I am not actually going to do that, I just needed to buy some time._

 _You guys wont be seeing grandma for a little while. She has done something really bad. We stopped giving her so much control over our family but Nero talked us into letting her take you two for a little while and she got into a bad car accident so for the time being its just going to be us ok? We have to figure some stuff out because right now this club, this family, and even myself are falling apart. With the home invasions going on and now this we just need to put some space in between._

 _Its been a crazy couple of days we found out clay is behind the home invasions and got roosevelt's wife murdered. Nero and Lyla we held hostage, by one of the guys. I took care of it. And we also took care of the man who murdered Opie. Today we got some justice for him. He deserves it more than ever._

 _Page 3_

I was going to read more until I heard the door shut. I quickly closed it and tried to hide it under the shoe box. I turned around to see who it was that came up to the roof. It was Chibs, he always knew where to find me. He said my dad use to sit up here a lot to when he was my age.

"hey, son. I needed to talk to you" he said

"about what?" I asked. I was acting nervous and he knew it

"well one why you're acting so weird?, two what were you doing up here? And three I was going to let you know how chapel went today since you missed it"

"shit Chibs I didn't even think to come back, mom asked me to do some stuff. I had to go up to storage for her, and I found some old pictures and stuff that I was just looking at. It got me feeling a little touched I guess"

"touched? Really Abel? Pictures of what?"

"i found some pictures of my dad. There was one of my dad , my mother Tara, and Opie. Ya know just some things I haven't seen in awhile. I actually found this one" I lied, I found this picture a long time ago but he didn't need to know that. I also kept it in my wallet. I pulled it out, looked at it for a second and showed Chibs

"well ill be damned" he muttered, the picture was of the old club members. Right after my father was President. Last picture besides a mug shot anyone got of Opie. It was a nice day and everyone was sitting on there bikes. My father wasn't looking at the camera, his attention was on my mother Tara who was in the corner of the picture. But it was the whole club, something they didn't have because people were dropping like flies apparently

"great picture right?" I asked

"its a nice one" he said not wanting to let it go when I grabbed it

"ya know what I have thousands of photos, why don't you keep this one Chibs. I don't need it"

"are you sure"

"i am positive Chibs" I paused "anyways what happen in church"

"next week we are going up to Indian hill they need some help with something and we voted on it today when you weren't there"

"something dangerous?" I asked. Normally I don't care but just reading those couple pages that my dad wrote it has making me wonder.

"that all depends if it goes smooth or not, we have their backs though so make sure you have what you need to go with cause we leave Monday night and will be there three or four days"

"got it Chibs"

"you know Abel, Jax and Tara would be proud of the man you become. Your dad tried to be like you. A man of the club but not a criminal at the same time. It wasn't easy to try to turn this place around. Than when he lost your mother he lost his way. He killed so many people, innocent people. We lost some great men over it. If he could see you damn I bet he is smiling and your mom. She never wanted you to be part of Samcro but if she saw what you have helped make it become she would be extremely proud of you also" he sat next to me and put his arm around me "i love you like you were my own son"

"i love you too man"

* * *

 **Abel pov**

 **the next day**

I fell sleep last night reading more letters from my mother Tara, and my father's manuscript. I barley got four hours of sleep. I also had to work in the garage today, thank god at least Kenny was working in there with me.

"hey man"- Kenny said as soon as I walked into the garage

"hi" I wasn't in the mood to really talk

"what the hell is wrong with you" he always knew when something was wrong. I couldn't lie I was hurt pretty bad by finding these letter and stuff. Then to actually read them and hear how much this would've helped me through life, I find it fucked up.

"nothing, I'm fine" I replied

"dude, don't pull this shit with me your my best friend I know when things aren't ok. I'm not going to force you to talk to me but just know when you wanna talk I am right here"

"I just found some stuff Kenny, some stuff that should've been showed to me when I was younger. I just don't understand why it was hidden"

"well what did you find" he asked. I looked him in the eyes, he just wanted to be there for me. I knew if I told him Kenny would take it to the grave with him if I didn't want people to know. I looked around the garage, nobody was there but him and I. I then quickly closed the front doors, I wasn't taking a chance.

"it just I found letters from my mother, Tara. My fathers manuscript, and Grandpa J.T.'s manuscript. My dad pretty much explains his whole life. From start to finish, trouble the club got him into, stuff I wasn't always told. And Tara's letters, then are hurt breaking. I guess she ran off with me and Thomas at one point and wrote us all these letters like for our wedding day, first day of high school, if we were sad , or even if we just wanted to talk to her."

"holy crap Abel what did Wendy and Chibs say about them?"

"nothing at all because I haven't told anyone but you that I found them"

"not even Thomas?" when Kenny asked that I knew I had to tell Thomas it wasn't fair I had them all to myself this is stuff he would want to know to. I was going to answer him but the garage door flew open tiny was standing there. Tiny's actual name was jimmy, I went to school with him a couple years back.

"Abel, you wont believe who is back" he shouted

"Tiny man, I am right here no reason to shout and who's back?"

"Jenna Harley" as the name rolled off his tongue I already started getting flash backs. Jennifer Anne Harley, I went to school with her. We were high school sweethearts, she was everything to me. No body could believe it when I got her to go with me to the freshmen dance. She was miss cheerleader captain, got good grades was never in trouble. One of the most popular girls, at charming high. Half was through senior year her parents got a divorce, her mom meet someone and at the end of the year Jennifer went all the way to Texas with her. Her father stayed in charming, he was a good man died of cancer. Found out about five years ago and was gone within the year. Jennifer came back when he got really sick, she took care of him and we reconnected. Then a couple days after he died she had the funeral and I never saw her again. She just took off, took off without saying a word to anyone. I called her a lot when she left, she ignored me most of the time. The last time I called her she told me she couldn't do this life, she couldn't live back here in charming and I needed to let her go.

"what when?"

"she's been in town about a week now"

"how do you know?"

"well she smashed her car, I had to go pick her up. I brought her back here and since you two have a past I figured you would want to handle this" tiny handed me the clipboard

"ten bucks says she comes crawling back to him" I heard Kenny say talking to Tiny, as I was walking out of the garage. At first all I saw was her hair from beyond, her short blonde hair. She use to have long dark Auburn color hair.

"Miss. Harley" I managed to say. She started to turn around, I made contact with her beautiful Blue eyes. I loved her blue eyes, they light up a room when she walks in. she was perfect, in every which way. She was far from plain and simple, she was star striking beautiful from head to toe.

"well Mr. Abel Teller" her voice, god did I miss her voice. She winked at me

"listen, I'm not doing this again, I refuse to do this again you destroyed me Jennifer. You got up and left without saying a word. Right here right now I am your mechanic, nothing else!" I missed her I did but I couldn't have her destroy me again.

"Abel I didn't mean to-" she went to continue but I cut her off

"Don't even because you know there are plenty of other car garages in this damn town, at least three other ones and you just had to call Teller&Teller. No you called her hoping I would be here, so I would know you are back. Well guess what I know and I don't care. Now can you tell me what happen with your car?"

"there was a bunny in the road, I swerved so I wouldn't hit it and well I hit the guard rail. Then the car behind me slammed into me."

"you would" I muttered

"i would what?"

"swerve for a bunny."

"i just have a heart unlike some people"

"well some people have hearts and then get them broken by the love of their life"

"you know what this was a mistake ill just take my damn car somewhere else Abel" she was about to storm off the lot. But of course my mother to the rescue, she must have saw Jennifer out the office window.

"well, it's strange seeing you in this town again. I thought you swore to never come back here." mom always had to but in.

"Wendy it's great to see you, you look amazing" Jennifer was like my mother's adopted daughter. Her mother and father never really played a role in her life even before the divorce. They were rarely home, so she always came over my house.

"Jenna, have we missed you. How long has it been?" she leaned in to hug her.

"about 4 years now, way to long if you ask me"

"what bring you here? And I don't mean here as in the garage I can see that you smashed your car up pretty bad"

"My mom got divorced again, and remarried. Her and Phillip wanted to go traveling around the world. I wanted to come back to charming I also got a residency at st thomas"

"charming is a great place, although the new people to town aren't the best" I laughed before trying to walk away

"Abel!" my mother wasn't happy with that comment

"it's fine Wendy I understand why he said it."

"well I don't care, there is no need. And residency whats your specialty.?" my mother said

"surgery"

"that's great Jenna, well why don't you hang out with the guys for a little bit ill run some numbers for your car, ill see how much of a deal I can get you. Then ill take you home" great mom just great offer for her to stay here longer. Like she didn't cause enough damage to your son. I shook my head and walked away, I couldn't stand there any longer.

 **Jenna Prov**

"Don't even because you know there are plenty of other car garages in this damn town, at least three other ones and you just had to call Teller&Teller. No you called her hoping I would be here, so I would know you are back. Well guess what I know and I don't care. Now can you tell me what happen with your car?" those words killed me. Him saying he didn't care, felt like a knife stabbed me. I knew I hurt him in the past. It killed him when I left the first time with my mother, then I came back only to leave him again but worse, I had to worry about me back then. I saw what happen to my father, he was born here in charming, worked a dead and job all his life, and then died of cancer. He never saw anything but charming. I took off, I had to finish my college degree. I went back to Texas, and finished med school. I applied for a residency at st. Thomas when my mom said she wanted to leave with Phillip her "new husband".

"there was a bunny in the road, I swerved so I wouldn't hit it and well I hit the guard rail. Then the car behind me slammed into me."

"you would" he muttered under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him but I did

"i would what?"

"swerve for a bunny."

"i just have a heart unlike some people" I meant that towards him, he was just being so damn cold towards me. I just wish he understood

"well some people have hearts and then get them broken by the love of their life" that bastard, if he would just listen to me and give me a shot to talk to him and explain shit

"you know what this was a mistake ill just take my damn car somewhere else Abel" I snapped. I was ready to leave that is until I heard Wendy's voice.

"well, it's strange seeing you in this town again. I thought you swore to never come back here." Damn did I miss that woman she was always amazing to me, she was there when I parents weren't. Dad worked his dead end job as much as he could, and my mother saw that as a shot to go out and get drunk.

"Wendy it's great to see you, you look amazing" I said turning around to hug her

"Jenna, have we missed you. How long has it been?" she leaned in to hug me back

"about 4 years now, way to long if you ask me"

"what bring you here? And I don't mean here as in the garage I can see that you smashed your car up pretty bad"

"My mom got divorced again, and remarried. Her and Phillip wanted to go traveling around the world. I wanted to come back to charming I also got a residency at st Thomas"

"charming is a great place, although the new people to town aren't the best" I laughed before trying to walk away

"Abel!" my mother wasn't happy with that comment

"it's fine Wendy I understand why he said it."

"well I don't care, there is no need. And residency whats your specialty.?" my mother said

"surgery"

"that's great Jenna, well why don't you hang out with the guys for a little bit ill run some numbers for your car, ill see how much of a deal I can get you. Then ill take you home" I lived kind of far from the garage well to walk anyways. I lived by the hospital, I got a little apartment for rent there. So I took her up of her offer. I went over to the picnic table to hangout seeing that Abel walked away without saying a word. It didn't take long for someone to come over, I felt I hand placed on my shoulder. It was Jacklynn, she was always the little sister I never had. I was an only child so it sucked but going to Abel's when I was younger was nice. It was always so busy, and loving.

"it's nice to see you again"

"oh Jackie I missed you" I got up to hug her.

"Jenna you know I love you as an older sister, but you can't go for Abel again. It took him awhile to bounce back after you left the second time. He just started to slow down on the drinking and drugs. He was heartbroken for so long, I couldn't imagine him ever going through it again"

"I'm not here to hurt your brother Jackie, do I still care for him? Yes I do but i'm not here to hurt him, I just had to come home. I promise you"

"I trust you Jenna"

"I mean ya I brought my car here hoping to see him but I just wanted to check on him"

"I can understand you wanting to check on him. He was just as important to you as you were to him. You're just not good for each other any more. There is way to much pain between the two of you"

"I know Jackie! I freaking know" I couldn't have this conversation anymore.

"I'm sorry, ill let you alone" she said before leaving, I loved her but this right now wasn't what I needed, I started my residency tomorrow and this was all on necessary stress. I just sat there pretty much by myself until Wendy was done, some of the guys I didn't know yet or the prospects came over but that was because I was a pretty girl and they didn't know Abel was my ex boyfriend. Until I were to tell them and they would hurry away

"I'm ready when you are" Wendy called out the office

"ok" I went to the office

 **Abel pov**

I tried going back to work,but my eyes just kept drifting my eyes over to the picnic table Jenna was sitting at. She was alone most of the time I looked, besides when my sister was there, and a couple of the guys. My sister seemed to hit a nerve with her. She got upset and started to cry, I wanted to rush over to help her. I told myself that wasn't my job anymore. Then when the guys came up to her I knew as soon as the found out I was her ex they wouldn't dare. She made sure to tell everyone of them too.

"i'm ready when you are" mom called

"ok" Jenna yelled back, she went to meet mom in the office. I must say part of me is relieved she is leaving and part of me hurts again. I felt better when she was around I guess I felt happiness a little bit.

"It cant feel to good to see her again" Chibs said walking into the garage

"It's a weird feeling, I hate to see her, but at the same time it feels nice"

"i know that feeling all to well she I would see my first wife. it killed me when I saw her or my daughter but I was also happy to see them. That pain didn't go away until I grew closer with Wendy. I found love all over again."

"so your saying I should find someone else?"

"no I just mean you will find love again"

"you're really bad at this" I laughed.

"not always"

"he's right man he does give good advice sometimes" Kenny was laughing I walked out of the garage on that note, I went to my room. I was laying there on the bed staring at the ceiling fan when I thought about my mother Tara. I knew she would've but something in there for heart break I flipped through the letters I found two.

One said _When your heart is broken_

and the other _Just in case that person comes back_ I opened the first one, and set the second a side.

 _Dear boys,_

 _if you ever get your heart broken it is one of the worse pains ever. You feel like you are never going to come back from it. You do though, some how some way you do pull through it. Until then it hurts like a bitch, you feel like you weren't good enough, you couldn't make them happy, or someone else is better than you. Well your wrong you are good enough, you probably did make them happy and there is no one better than you two boys. It is them who miss out not you, you tried the best you could. If they cant see that well then they missed out on an amazing man. Don't you worry one day one girl will see it. Or guy... you know I wouldn't be made if it was a guy. You do whatever makes you happy._

 _Love,_

 _mom_

I put the letter back and grabbed the second one.

 _Dear boys,_

 _if that person who broke your heart comes back follow your heart but be guarded a little. I left your father took off to Chicago, came back here and well Abel you were born and I was your doctor. I grew love for you Abel. It brought me and your father back together. He was guarded but I understood why, I left him shattered. it'll take time but just let it try to work if that's what you want. Do not hold onto the past if you decide the relationship is what you want. And if you don't want them then ok be honest tell them you don't want this anymore. Just do whats best for you, you and only you_

 _love,_

 _mom_

I was hoping for an answer, I was hoping for a yes or no. she could've said go for it or not to. Not follow your heart I knew what my heart was saying. It was saying both. I had no idea what I was suppose to do. I sat in my room for hours, thinking over and over again. When I finally decided to just let god choose. If she gave me a signal and it feels right ill go for it if she doesn't do anything,neither will I.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jenna pov**

 **a week later.**

I was in my second week of residency, it was going rather well. I was only an intern but I was doing well. I worked all weekend long 16 hour days, I had no live outside the hospital. My car was still in the shop, which made me thankful I lived close to the hospital. There was five other people in my group of interns. Crystal Wilson, she was focused on her work. She didn't have time for any of us interns as she said. She had a narrow face, her eyes were a dark brown, and Brown hair, made thin from too many years of hair dye, hung straight down into an angular cut at her jaw. David Clide, _He was just average. Average height and average build, average brown eyes and average short hair. No... you would never look at Jim and wonder what magazine, billboard, or commercial you'd seen him on. But there was something in the way he looked at you._ He looked like he cared about you even though you had just met him. Alex Monthender, he was one of a kind. He was the typical womanizer, he was gorgeous, his hazel eyes were breath taking. You expected to see his kind of person on a billboard or something. He was talk, dark and handsome. Now Matt Carterson he was good looking, but he was also weird. He gave me a vibe I didn't like. Kara Lysons was a blonde like me, she was tiny like me. She was actually a lot like me. And Lastly Cali Zest was our Resident leader, she was an evil woman. We called her Hades. She was an amazing surgeon but she was a hard leader

"i have three rules. One don't go killing anyone, you're under my supervision here. Two I don't care what your going through, when your here its work all the time. Three don't ever show up drunk or high or anything because I will show you the door and ask you to leave." I remember that was the first speech she gave to us.

"she is pure evil" Kara said walking into our break room. Our break room kind of sucked there was lockers for our stuff and some chairs around a table. There was a fridge in the corner and that was all. "that patient that came in from the pit last night, well she had surgery this morning. I was doing her post up when she crashed. I called for a crash cart and had Dr. Zest paged but the patient didn't make it. And because I lost her I have to talk to the family"

"wow it wasn't your fault" David cut in

"i don't see what she did wrong, you lost the patient. Maybe there was nothing you could've done but you were the person in the room the patient. And as a doctor you need to learn to talk to families. Just go get it over with just tell them your sorry for their loss and walk away" Crystal sure had no feelings for people she didn't feel sorry. Affection scared the shit out of her.

"no one asked you" Kara snapped she said before slamming the door on her way out.

#########################################################################

There was only an hour left in our shift, unless somehow we ended up in a surgery. Which was a slim chance. We were interns, we didn't get into to many surgeries. I was working on the charts, I hated getting stuck doing them in the morning. It wasn't long before the hour was over, and we didn't have to be here again for two days.

"drinks at my place tonight if you guys wanna join" I said trying to get to know them better

"i have to study" Crystal said.

"oh my god you can take one night off Crystal." Kara said "ill be there Jenna, actually I can give you a ride home."

"I'm in" David said

"me too" of course Alex was he wasn't going to pass up drinking for free,

"ya its sounds nice" Matt said as we all turned towards crystal.

"fine, ill give you an hour and than I am leaving"

"ok so everyone just follow us over, I have a nice apartment. With lots of boos" I lauged. I was only about two blocks from the hospital. That's why it was easy for me to walk until I got my car back. It didn't take us long to get home but as we pulled up I saw a tow truck in my drive. _Teller &Teller_ I read on the side. It was my car, my car must have finally have been done.

"damn who is that cutie" Kara said pointing at Abel. I'm not going to lie it made me a bitch jealous. We parked on the street so we didn't block the tow truck. Abel looked right at me first, than his eyes went to Kara.

"sorry Dr. Harley ill be out of your way in no time" really he called me Dr. Harley.

"oh we are just having a couple drinks with her and some of the other doctors in our group why don't you just stay, have some fun" Kara was flirting with him great.

"as long as you don't mind Jenna" now i'm Jenna to him I guess.

"sure thing Abel, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kara, crystal , Alex , Matt and David" I paused. "everyone this is Abel teller."

"it is great to meet you" Kara said giving him a hug. I made my way to the house, it was a double block. I had nice people living next door, they were a young couple who just got married. They were out on the porch

"hey, Jenna" Kevin said.

"nice to see you" Lisa said. They were good neighbors.

"we're having a couple drinks tonight would you like to come over?" I asked

"maybe next time, thank you though" Lisa said. I opened my door and walked in, my house was a little messy but it wasn't bad.

"beer is in the fridge and anything harder than that is in the cabinet about the sink. everyone help them selves" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it as much as I could with vodka and orange juice.

"so tell me about him" Kara said, I assumed she was talking about Abel.

"he's not the guy for you" I lied he was a great guy

"he can be a one night stand for all I care" the thought of them sleeping together disgusted me I couldn't think about him with anyone else. I downed my drinking as quickly as I could and filled it back up.

 **Abel pov**

Kara was a pretty girl a really pretty girl, I would lie if I said I wasn't attracted to her. She was a lot like Jenna and I think that's why I was so attracted to her. I went into the kitchen she was standing there with Jenna. Kara was being very flirty, which I noticed made Jenna drink more and more. With in an hour or two Jenna was really drunk. So was everyone else, but she was worse.

"So you doing anything tonight?" Kara asked, Jenna must have heard her because she drank the rest of her drink.

"actually I have to get going soon." I said back hoping to calm Jenna's drinking.

"that is such a shame, we'll have to catch up some time"

"ya, sometime" I just wanted to get out of the conversation at this point I was to worried for Jenna's well being.

"you know Abel you are just so damn cute" I looked over to were Jenna was sitting. Only to not find her there, I didn't know when she moved but I had to find her.

"ill umm be right back I need another beer" I said getting up quickly and rushing to the kitchen. She wasn't there, I don't know where she was. I ran out side, Kevin and Lisa were still out there.

"have you guys seen Jenna?" I asked, they nodded no. I checked the back yard she wasn't there either, that could only mean she was up stairs. I checked every damn door until I got to the last one, that's when I heard her scream. I tried to open it, someone had locked it.

 **Jenna pov**

I couldn't take watching them two anymore, I went to the kitchen for another drink but started to get sick. I tried making it up the steps but couldn't Matt was right there so he helped me. When I was finally done puking up my guts I changed and decided to go lay down for a little bit. I was laying in my bed when I heard the door close, I couldn't really see it was dark. Whoever it was locked the door behind them. As the figure grew closer I noticed it was Matt again. He came over to the bed and kept trying to kiss me

"Matt no" I mumbled trying to turn my head

"shh Jenna I know you want me"

"no, no, no" I just kept saying no, next thing I knew he smacked me across the face. It hurt so bad I let out a scream. He was trying to pull my shirt over my head. I was fighting back I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all, he then struck me again.

 **Abel pov**

I had to get in that room, she screamed again. This time I just decided to kick it down, I would fix it or pay for it. I didn't care at this point I just had to make sure she was ok. Once that door came down I saw red. I was filled with rage, I saw That kid trying to take advantage of her. I also saw his hand print on her face. I lost it, I grabbed him so quick throwing him onto the ground. I punched him over and over again, blood was everywhere. Part of me heard Jenna in the background

"He's gonna kill him, you need to get here quick I have a house full of people" it was faint but I heard her. It didn't matter I just kept hitting him. He was trying to dodge as many as punches as he could but it didn't help her at all. I don't know how long I was there hitting him, if it was up to me I would've punched him until he died. That's when I was pulled off him, I didn't even realize who pulled me off of the kid at first. That's when I punched Chibs across the face.

"god Abel!" I heard my mothers voice. That's what snapped me out of it.

"damn man I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." he was holding his nose

"its alright son, I would've done the same thing if I didn't realize it was you. All you were worried about was making him pay for what he did." I just looked around the room, my eyes met with Jenna's. Her face was swollen, his damn hand print was on her fucking face. I just walked up and placed my hands on her shoulders, I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"i will never leave you again" I whispered in her ear. She was just crying, crying as hard as she could. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me.

"son I called Thompson, he will be here any minute" Thompson was the local sheriff. I looked down on the ground at the scumbag. I let go of Jenna and walked over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"you are one lucky son of a bitch because if it was up to me you wouldn't be getting into a cop care tonight you would be getting into a hearse. If you ever go near my girl again I will make sure you are six feet under." I had an evil grin on my face,because I wanted to kill him I wanted to murder him.

"walk away son" Chibs placed his hand on my shoulder "it's not the time or the place"

"I'm taking Jenna back to the club house send Thompson there if he needs to talk" I said before picking Jenna up off the bed. I carried her out to the tow truck and placed her in the passenger side. Climbing into the driving side myself, I drove until I reached the club house. Pulling into the lot I parked right by the door. I flew out of the driver seat and rushed over to open the passenger door. I went to touch her and she jumped

"shhh its ok Jennifer its me, its Abel" I tried picking her up again this time she wrapped her arms around me and allowed it. I carried her in through the doors, all the guys were looking. I'm sure Chibs had told them what happen. I made my way to my room, placing her onto my bed. I went over to my dresser pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for her. I knew she was in shock and was not going to be able to change herself, but I also knew I couldn't go ripping her clothes off her after what had just happen.

"Jenna you cant sleep in your jeans, I got you these to put on." she didn't say anything

"sweetheart would you like me to help you?" she nodded yes. I slowly took her shirt off, seeing she still had my name tattooed on her ribs. i helped her put my t-shirt on, then she stood up and slipped her pants off I helped her step into them and pulled them up. She laid back onto my bed, i took my shirt off and laid down next to her. Only to see the tears falling down her face, I wrapped my arms around her.

"if you need to cry just cry Jenna I am right here, I will hold you until you feel better" as the words came out of my mouth she cried into my chest. I just held her close and kept telling her it was ok. We stayed like that until we both drifted off and fell asleep

###################################################################

 **Jenna pov**

 **the next morning**

I woke up in Abel's arms, at first I couldn't remember what had happen last night. Boy did I wish it would've stayed like that. Once I got memory of everything, I began to cry again. Abel woke up as soon as I started to cry.

"shh Jenna I'm here" he just kept hugging me "its all going to be ok, I wont leave you alone" I placed my head on his chest. He just held me tighter until there was a knock at the door.

"Abel, Thompson is here to talk to you and Jenna" it was Chibs. he got out of bed and that is when i noticed he still had my name tattooed right above where his heart would be

"be out in five minutes tell him to just wait" he said back

"we don't have to go out there if you're not ready, I can just tell him to go away" he looked me in my eye "I'm serious Jennifer we don't have to do this"

"no no I am fine. I just want to get all this over so I don't have to think about this anymore, but the way nice tattoo"

"ok well I will be right by your side. And if I am not just call my name and ill be right there and i know it matches yours perfectly" he smirked like he knew it was still there.

"thank you Abel" I gave him a big hug. We hugged me back, grabbed my hand and walked out the door. Chibs was at the bar talking with Thompson, probably about last night.

"Jennifer" Thompson said while turning around

"sheriff Thompson." I nodded at Abel to let him know I was alright.

"can we talk about what happen last night? Mr. Carterson claims you agreed and Abel just got jealous, he also would like to press charges on you Abel"

"he's lying" I yelled out, Abel could since I was getting stressed and overwhelmed.

"i didn't say he wasn't Jennifer, I was just saying his side. Now I need you twos statements"

"well ill tell you everything. I got shit to hide" Abel paused "Well Jennifer's friend was hitting on me, it was bothering Jennifer a little bit. I kept looking over to make sure she was ok, when I noticed she was gone I looked every where for her I even asked the newlyweds next door they didn't see her. I checked every room in the house and when I was up stairs I heard her scream. I tried the door the scream was coming from but it was locked. I didn't want to break it because it wasn't my house, didn't wanna get in trouble. But she screamed again so I kicked it down and that when I saw him over her trying to get her shirt off. I also noticed his hand print on her face I saw red at that point and grabbed him off, he tried to fight me" Abel lied about Matt trying to fight him but I understood why "so I connected my fist with his face and well I couldn't get off after that. I was just so pissed I wanted to kill him for what he did to her"

"ok Abel thank you. Jennifer would you mind me looking at your face?" Thompson said. I showed him the right side of my face. I knew it was bruised I could feel the pain on my face.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of it?" I shook my head no. he pulled out his camera and snapped a couple pictures of it.

"Now Jennifer what happen to you?"

"well Abel was right Kara and him flirting bothered me, I finished my drink and went to go get more but I started to feel sick. It was really hard making it up my steps. Matt was there and offered to help, I got to the top of the steps and he let me go I went into the bathroom puked a little, tossed my hair up and left the bathroom. I was tired and needed to lay down. I went to my room, I left the lights off and after being in there a minute or two I heard my door open. It locked shortly after, that when I saw Matt." I lied a bit I didn't know it was Matt right away "He came and sat on my bed, he tried kissing me. I told him no, then he said to shh because he knew I wanted him and when I continued to say no he smacked me and I screamed. He began trying to pull my shirt off I fought back so he hit me again and I screamed again. That's when Abel broke down the door and he pulled him off" the was a crack in my voice towards the end. That's when Abel squeezed my hand, he knew I was upset at this point.

"i think that's enough" Chibs said before Abel could

"i think I have enough I shouldn't need anything else if something comes up ill call"

"you have a good day sheriff Thompson" he said


	4. Chapter 3

**Abel pov**

 **a couple days later**

Things were getting back to normal, Jenna went back to work. I was here at the club most of the time. She still hasn't gone back home yet, I took her yesterday to get some clothes. She has been spending every night in my bed. It wasn't in a boyfriend/girlfriend way either, I just made her feel safe. She didn't do anything without me, I took her to work I picked her up from work. We ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. We slept in the same bed, we woke up to each other each morning. If I had business to handle at diosa or red woody she came with me. It wasn't bad at first she would drive herself places but then she got a call from Thompson saying Matt was out on bail until the trial.

"what is going on with you and Jenna man? She is here every night in your bed" Kenny asked

"she just needs someone right now, I'm that someone"

"i get it, you'd do anything for her"

"ya I would, man she is everything"

"do you think you two are going to end up back together?" that was a good question he asked but I wasn't sure of the answer. I still cared for her, and she still cared for me.

"i really don't know Kenny, I don't what to push her into something only to have her run again. I also don't want to let her in again to just be let down"

"your in a tough situation there man"

"i know" I said when my phone started ringing "i'm sorry I gotta take this"

 _"Abel?" Jenna said_

 _"is everything ok Jenna?" I asked because I didn't like the sounds of her voice..._

 _"Everything is fine, I just had a little anxiety. A woman was brought in who was beaten and raped. I lost it, I just thought how that could've been me if you weren't there." she had a breakdown_

 _"Everything is ok Jenna, I won't let anything happen to you"_

 _"i know that Abel, but Dr. zest saw me and she wants me to go home for the day"_

 _"alright Jenna ill be right there"_

"sorry man I gotta take off, ill be back. Jenna had a panic attack and her boss wants here to come home so I have to go pick her up"

"its cool man well talk another time, you go take care of your girl"

 **Jenna pov**

we got a page and was needed in the pit. We rushed as fast as we could. Zest was waiting outside for the ambulance. Us interns weren't told what it was for.

"Harley you shouldn't have gotten paged, I told them not to page you. Go take a break or something I don't know" Zest said

"i was cleared to come back to work Dr. Zest. I am here to wor-" before I finished the sentence the ambulance pulled up.

"Jane doe, guessing late teens early twenties. Found in the park, she is brutally beaten. Before she knocked out she told a lady she was raped." the paramedic said. I looked down at the girl she was bloody from head to toe. There was a great dash taken out of her head, her eyes were swollen from being hit over and over again. I would be shocked if she could see. What this poor girl had done to her was heart breaking

"ok Wilson check her vitals, Monthender call ct she needs a head scan and lets get one of her stomach also. Clide I need a Dr. Bennett in Neuro, and Dr. Hayfield in Ortho. Harley go see if you can find anything on this girl" I froze I couldn't move

"harley?" she asked "harley are you ok?"

"i-i-i-i ummm" I couldn't get any words out, I could barley breathe

"Lysons take her to the break room, and check her out make sure she's ok and send her home for the day. She came back to early." Kara helped me to the break room, checked my blood pressure, temperature, and made sure I controlled my breathing. After a couple minutes I was able to stop shaking. I pulled out my phone to call Abel. It rang twice and then stopped

 _"Abel?" i said not knowing if he was there_

 _"is everything ok Jenna?" he asked, I knew he heard the scaredness in my voice_

 _"Everything is fine, I just had a little anxiety. A woman was brought in who was beaten and raped. I lost it, I just thought how that could've been me if you weren't there." I couldn't believe I froze the way I did it was like I just broke_

 _"Everything is ok Jenna, I won't let anything happen to you" he reassured me_

 _"i know that Abel, but Dr. zest saw me and she wants me to go home for the day"_

 _"alright Jenna ill be right there" and then he hung up_

"so you and Abel? I saw him drop you off this morning." Kara asked

"we go way back Kara, all the way from freshmen year of high school. We have history and right now he is the only person who makes me feel safe. So until I can fully get over this he is there for me."

"if I would've know you had history I wouldn't have flirted with him i'm sorry Jenna" she sat with me until Abel got there.

 **Abel pov**

I was lead to the break room by a nurse, Jenna was in there with Kara. She didn't look good at all her face was very white, she looked like she had just saw a ghost.

"Dr. Harley is right in here" the nurse said opening the door.

"thank you Darlin'"

"Abel, glad you are here, she is doing better. She has controlled her breathing, he blood pressure has gone down, and the shaking as stopped." Kara said

"i thought it was just a little panic attack Jenna"

"i told a little white lie, its ok. I'm fine"

"well lets get going I guess than, are you ok to walk?" I asked her not wanting her to faint on me. She was still pretty white and I didn't know if she would make it to the truck.

"i am fine Abel just help me a little bit" I put one of her arms around my neck, and placed one of my arms around her back and one on her hip. I helped her out of the hospital into the truck then out of the truck and into the clubhouse. She sat at the bar while I went and cooked her something in the kitchen. I knew she didn't have lunch yet at work.

"how is she sweetheart?" mom asked

"she had her good moments and bad moments"

"just be there for her son"

"always am, no matter what she has done I always help her and you know it" I said referring to her father passing away.

"that is because your mama raised you to be a good man"

"ya you did." I gave her a kiss before she walked out the door. I sat there and continued to make Jenna soup. I didn't wanna make her anything to heavy and get sick but I wanted something that wasn't going to leave her hungry in five minutes also. I felt like it was taking forever to cook so I just sat there and thought to myself. I thought about a lot of things but most of them where about me and Jenna.

 _"jezze mom you wouldn't happen to have a letter in that box for Ex-girlfriend you care about, who left you twice comes back to town years later, who also almost got raped and now she only feels safe with me. Because its causing me to slowly fall in love with her again." I mumbled looking up "no you don't damn I was hoping you did"_

I took out Jenna her soup, she was finally getting color back to her. I hated seeing her so scared and hurt all the time. If I could change what happen I would, if I could just make everything ok. Maybe just maybe than she could have a normal life again.

"thank you Abel" only if she understood she didn't need to thank me every time I did something for her, I just wanted to help and make her ok.

"anything for you Darlin'" I shot her a little wink, and took the seat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I place my arm around her, everything felt perfect.

"i love you Abel, thank you for everything" I didn't know how she meant those words, did she want to be with me? Or did she mean she loved me as a friend

"don't say thank you again Jenna, I am happy to do it" I ignored the fact that she said she loved me. I didn't know how to respond to that, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. She just stared into my eyes, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her lips. I needed to kiss her, I needed her lips on mine. I slowly started to lean in. she didn't seem to mind it. I was almost there when my phone rang. I left out a sigh. It was Chibs calling, and that only meant one thing, club business.

 _"You have horrible timing, ya know?" I said answering the phone_

 _"sorry son but I need you to meet us down at diosa's. The Chinese is down there causing some problems."_

 _"ya I got your back, just let me drop Jenna off with mom, cause none of the guys will be here."_

 _"alright son you got about 20 minutes to get there"_

 _"ill be there I promise"_

 _"ok"_

"i'm sorry Jenna I have business to handle that you cant come to, I can drop you off with my mom though, I know you don't want to be let alone" this would be the first time I wasn't with her when she wasn't working.

"that fine Abel ill go to your mom's"

"i'm sure Jackie will be there and I think Thomas is in for the weekend. Tyler is probably out but Allyonna is home I know that for sure"

"i said ill go Abel, I'll be ok"

"ok lets go" I said walking toward the door, normally if I was with Jenna I would take my truck, but this was club business which meant I needed my bike, and I didn't have time to drop her off and still come back for it. I went up to my bike and pulled my helmet out of the back, handing it to her.

"were taking the bike?" she asked. She wasn't really fond of riding on the back of my bike.

"we have to I don't have time to take the truck to drop you off and come back for my bike. Its club business which means I need my bike." she grabbed the helmet

"its fine I don't mind actually, I kind of missed being on your bike with you" what the hell was she trying to get at today.

"i missed you on it" I started up my bike and waited for her to get on it. She climbed up and wrapped her arms around me.

"better hold on tighter than that Darlin' , I can get kind of crazy on this baby" she just laughed and squeezed on a little tighter. I truly wanted to take my time driving to my mom's, I knew I couldn't though. We pulled up outside, I didn't have time to walk her in. I only had about ten minutes to get to diosa, I couldn't let Chibs down.

"ill see you in a little bit just stay here until I come back"

 **Jenna pov**

Abel had pulled up outside Wendy's house, I stood there waiting a second before I went in. I haven't been away from him unless I was working. It was strange feeling I got walking into the house without him next to me or holding my hand.

"Wendy!" I called out "Abel had some business to take care of so I came here for a little bit I hope you don't mind"

"Jenna, were in the kitchen" Jacklynn called out. It was around the time Wendy started cooking for dinner. When I walked into the kitchen I saw her and Jacklynn. Jackie normally always helped with dinner that much I knew. Wendy made the girls help as much as possible with cooking so they could learn to cook. She tried to get Abel sometimes but he was a riot and couldn't focus for ten minutes. Wendy actually thought me how to cook.

"like old times huh?" Wendy said

"i guess so, me you and Jackie in the kitchen. Chibs and Abel off doing something. Just like old times"i laughed

"not much has changed around here, not since the last time you were here" Jacklynn said

"so back to what we were saying when are you going to tell Abel jackie" Wendy asked her

"so what are we hiding from Abel?" I asked

"Jackie is dating Kenny!" Wendy revealed

"i guess we're just telling everyone now aren't we" Jacklynn yelled

"When did this happen?" I asked all confused

"well I slept with hail before you got back and well the day after he texted me telling me he was jealous and we kind of just ended up together-"i cut her off

"and Abel doesn't know"

"no he doesn't" Wendy said "and we all know if he doesn't find out soon he is going to be mad that his sister and best friend hid this from him he is going to be hurt" she continued.

"Jacklynn if you and Kenny don't tell him soon its going to destroyed his friendship" I said

"i know we meant to tell him but than you know you came back and hes been helping you we didn't want to distract him if you needed him" when Jackie said that I felt bad, she has been hiding her own relationship because her brother who isn't even my boyfriend is taking care of me because I am a big baby and cant.

"i'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean to mess up shit in your life"

"i didn't mean it that way Jenna I meant there was more important things going on, we will tell him I promise we will"

#######################################################

By the time we finished talking and cooking the guys were home. Chibs,Abel, and Kenny all came back. Abel had blood on him, I searched him with my eyes trying to make sure it wasn't his.

"everything go ok baby" Wendy asked Chibs

"for the most part, Abel beat a guy and almost killed him. But we didn't loose any men and no one got hurt. The only thing I gotta watch for is retaliation"

"you gotta stop trying to kill people with your bare hands Abel" I said. I just had to hug him to make sure he was ok. "why don't you get cleaned up, borrow a shirt or something of Thomas's because I told your mom we would stay for dinner"

"hey hey woman don't go making any promises to people for me now and don't be telling me what to do" he said joking around

"oh ill make as many plans as I want to and ill tell you what to do when I want to also" I paused "now go wash that blood off and go change. So we can eat" I said patting his butt.

"why don't you come with me and well talk a little"

"now Abel I think seeing each other naked before marriage is a sin"

"i'm pretty sure you have seen more of me before than what i'm going to show you now" he winked grabbing my hand and taking me to the bathroom with him.

"ok so what did you want to talk about Abel?" I asked

 **Abel pov**

When talking with the guys about Jenna they thought I should say something about almost kissing Jenna today. So when we got back to moms hows I figured id take her home and ask her to talk.

"everything go ok baby" mom asked chibs

"for the most part, Abel beat a guy and almost killed him. But we didn't loose any men and no one got hurt. The only thing I gotta watch for is retaliation"

"you gotta stop trying to kill people with your bare hands Abel" Jenna said. Before I knew it I was getting a tight hug "why don't you get cleaned up, borrow a shirt or something of Thomas's because I told your mom we would stay for dinner"

"hey hey woman don't go making any promises to people for me now and don't be telling me what to do" I said jokingly

"oh ill make as many plans as I want to and ill tell you what to do when I want to also" I paused "now go wash that blood off and go change. So we can eat" she patted my butt

"why don't you come with me and well talk a little" I said

"now Abel I think seeing each other naked before marriage is a sin" what was the worst she would see me in my boxers, she has seen a lot more than that before I mean really I have been having sex since freshmen year. She was my first actually.

"i'm pretty sure you have seen more of me before than what i'm going to show you now"i winked at her, grabbed her hand headed to the bathroom.

"ok so what did you want to talk to me about Abel?" she asked. Only if she knew there was so much I wanted to say. So much I didn't know how to say.

"Today, after I made you the soup right before Chibs called, I wanted to do something"

"oh ya and what was that?" she was staring into my eyes again and I couldn't help but look at her lips and think about how bad I wanted to kiss her.

"oh ya know just this" I said right before I place my hands on her face, pulling her face closer to mine until our lips locked. At first it was a little awkward, but then it was intense. With no other thoughts I pulled her as close as our bodies could be. We kept kissing, I placed my hands on her thighs picking her up. She wrapped her legs around me, I sat her on the counter in by the sink. Before I knew it her hands dropped to the hem of my shirt, and next thing I knew it was on the floor. I had to stop, this was going to far I didn't want to go this far with her, not yet anyways. In between her kissing me and trying to undo my pants I manged to get out

"Jenna we can't"

"yes we can Abel, I want you"

"no Jenna,i want you to but we cant seriously. One I don't want to take things this fast, I want to do things right this time. Two we are in my parents house in their bathroom what kind of man would I be if our first time together again was here. And three I love you" I didn't mean to let out that last part.

 **Jenna pov**

I wasn't expecting anything to happen like it did, but once he kissed me I wanted him, I wanted him in the worst way and I didn't care where we were. He placed me on the sink, I managed to get his shirt off and I thought we were about to, when he broke the kiss

"Jenna we can't" the words were like a knife to my heart

"yes we can Abel, I want you" I figured that would be enough for him

"no Jenna, I want you to but we can't seriously. One I don't want to take things this fast. I want to do things right this time. Two we are in my parents house in their bathroom what kind of man would I be if our first time back together again was here. And three I love you" at first I wasn't sure if I heard the last part correctly. I didn't say anything

"Jenna I do love you, I love you so much and I miss you. I miss you being mine." I still couldn't find a way to say anything. I felt the same way but I just couldn't get the words out.

"god damn it can you say something please" he shouted

"i love you Abel"

"wait you do?"

"of course silly, how couldn't I? I never stopped loving you Abel, I just couldn't be here anymore back then. And I knew you wouldn't leave with me. So I had to go without saying anything to you because if I did I knew I would never leave. And if I stayed I wouldn't have been happy, i'm sorry for hurting you I am Abel but it hurt me too. I couldn't just get over you, hell I never did" I paused "i know it was rough for you, all you did was drink and fuck random girls I know thi-." he cut me off

"your right it wasn't easy for me, it wasn't easy for me at all. I did drink a lot and ya I did fuck a lot of girls, I don't even know how many because there was only one person I saw every time. And that was you Jenna. You are the one for me, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Your it Jenna. No other girl can compare to you in anyway." he leaned in and kissed

"so then what do we do now?" he asked

"well Abel teller let me tell you how this works, your stuck with me forever and always. I am yours. I will forever be your old lady. And you well you are my knight in a shiny cut, with a bad as bike instead of a horse."

"did I ever tell you, you are perfect"

"did I ever tell you we better get out there before your mother comes to find us"

"your right you go out and ill be there in 5 minutes" he kissed me again

"ill see you out there" I closed the door behind me. Walking into the dinning room every one was staring at me

"jezze what were you doing in there?" Wendy asked

"oh come on wend then were doing it" Kenny said smiling

"no we weren't, but thank Kenny. Actually we were talking and decided it would be best if I went back to Texas"

"no Jenna we love having you here, you can't let what has happened to you recently drive you away again. You cant run from your problems honey" Wendy said

"we just got you back though" Jackie said

"oh god Jenna are you torturing them" Abel said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. I turned around, and gave him a slight kiss on the lips

"well you little bitch" Wendy said jokingly "i cant believe you just pulled a fast one on us. Seriously we are all happy for you two, me personally are so excited I could scream" she continued

"please don't do that" Abel said

"alright will you to sit down, so we can eat" she said again. We took our seats next to Kenny and Jackie.

"since we're all being truthful here I have something I need to get off my chest" Kenny said. Oh my god this was it he was going to tell Abel and dinner would be ruined "I have been dating Jacklynn since a day or two after the whole hail thing" Abel force when he said that.

"you're what?" Abel asked

"i am dating your sister Abel, we wanted to tell you but than Jenna came back and all that stiff happen and we knew that she was more important in that moment, we were just waiting for things to settle down."

"well I can't say I'm not mad that I wasn't told sooner but I also cant say that I am mad you are with her. It's going to take a while to get use to but I know you will be good to her, and take care of her. I'm not to happy about the age difference since you are three years older than me that's an seven year difference but i'm ok with this. And eventually ill be happy about it" Abel said

"alright lets eat than" Wendy said

" yes, lets eat as a family. One big happy family, with my lovely wife. All of our children, and even our adopted children we picked up along the way" Chibs said


	5. Chapter 4

**Abel pov**

I woke up this morning, and Jenna was in my arms. It was just like any other day, but it was different. She was my old lady. It had been four years since she had been back here, four years since she had been my girlfriend. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than her. She is my soul mate, I truly believe we are suppose to be together.

"good morning beautiful" I whispered in her ear. She had to work in an hour.

"do I have to get up yet?" she said in a groggy voice

"you have work in an hour babe" she smiled at me

"shit"

"go shower, get dressed , and meet me outside ill drop you off"

"ill drive myself" I was shocked when she said that because for the past couple weeks I have been driving her back and forth since the accident.

"are you sure?" I asked

"of course i'm sure Abel, I cant keep having you take me back and forth. You are v.p. Of this club they need you. I can handle driving myself, spend time with your brothers."

"if you need anything you call me, I wont mind coming to get you"

"i know Abel, now I love you but I have to shower" she kissed me on the lips, she turned around dropping her clothes on the floor. This woman was trying to tempt me, she wanted sex now but I wanted to take things slow do things right between us. She didn't understand that.

"you're going to be the damn death of me woman" I yelled.

"damn man, sounds like your having a tough time" Kenny said jokingly. He was outside my door.

"don't you have your own relationship to worry about" I paused "ya know one that includes my sister" he smirked at me

"your sister is very happy trust me" I knew what he was referring to at that point so I threw the cup that was sitting on my dresser at him. "damn man that almost hit me" he continued

"i know, next time it won't almost hit you it will. What did you even come to my room for"

"there is some girl out in the main room looking for you I think she said her name was Sophie"

"i don't know a Sophie"

"well I should probably tell you she is pregnant"

"pregnant? How do you know" I asked

"she has a huge ass belly"

"alright ill go handle it while Jenna is in the shower." I walked passed him and heading out the the main room, I couldn't remember a Sophie but then again I couldn't always remember girls besides Jenna. Once I saw the girl she looked familiar but I still couldn't remember where I knew her from. And Kenny was right she was pregnant very pregnant.

"Abel" she yelled. I didn't know her but she knew who I was.

"i'm sorry but I cant remember you, you look familiar but I cant picture where I know your from"

"of course you don't, let me help you remember about eight months ago you came to Indian hills with a couple of your brothers"

"how do you know exactly 8 months ago? I couldn't even tell you that and it was me who came there" she pointed at her belly. Oh fuck I knew what she wanted. I froze, I mean how could she mean this was my child. At the exact same time Jenna came out of my room and was getting ready to leave/

"hey baby" she hugged me. At this point I was hoping that this girl wouldn't open her mouth and say anything.

"hey babe, heading off to work now?" I asked

"ya I only have about 20 minutes to get there and be ready for rounds. But ill see you for dinner I should be out by seven. As long as I don't get a surgery"

"ok sweetheart ill see you for dinner, call me on lunch too if i'm not busy I will stop by"

"alright I love you"

"love you two" I waited until I saw Jenna completely out the door. Before I turned back to Sophie.

"let me get this right your trying to say that this child is mine?"

"yes, Abel this little girl inside me is yours"

"let go right now" I said taking her by the arm. I yanked out my phone and called my mother.

 _"yes Abel" she said answering the call_

 _"i need your help, I need you to call. Dr. Wendell"_

 _"my obgyn? Abel really what in the world do you need and obgyn for" she paused "unless your calling for Jenna, but I mean she works at st. Thomas i'm sure she knows a doctor"_

 _"mom just call her tell her i'm on my way and meet me there I will explain everything"_

 _"fine Abel, but you better damn explain. I will see you in 15 minutes" I hung up the phone_

I couldn't believe this was happening, I had a pregnant girl telling me she is having my child. Right after I have gotten Jenna back. What was going to happen now? My mind was in a thousand different places as I was driving to the clinic. I didn't know how to believe this. I was driving like a nut, trying to get there as soon as possible. When I pulled into the parking lot my mother was standing there by the door. Her arms were crossed and she was pissed as soon as she saw Sophie in the truck"

"you better damn start explaining Abel" she said in a stern voice.

"this is Sophie, she 8 months pregnant and believes it is mine from when we went to Indian gap. I need a DNA test done, to figure out if this is my damn kid or not"

"you've been pregnant for 8 months, and you are now just telling my son it might be his? Its not like you just found out sweetheart. So why in the world are you coming around now, do you think we're going to give you money or something.?" mom jumped down her throat

"and you how many damn times have I preached condoms to you, since you have been thirteen I have been saying it. Are you that stupid?" she continued but towards me.

"for you information I was in rehab the past 6 months, I found out when I was two months pregnant and I am a recovering alcoholic. I was just released last week"

"great Abel not only did you get a girl pregnant you got a drunk pregnant" she would've continued to keep yelling but a nurse came out

"Wendy Telford" she called out. We all got up and followed the nurse to a little room in the back. She checked Sophie's blood pressure and other stuff.

"how far along are you hun?"

"8 months and 3 days"

"ok so about 32 weeks" she typed some things into the computer got up and left. Great I was stuck in the room again with my mother and this woman. It took forever for Dr. Wendell to come in. I was there for what felt like hours.

"ok Wendy since you gave me no information on the phone, what am I here for?"

"ill answer that, this crazy girl thinks the child she is carrying is mine"

" I'm not crazy, this is what happens when you have unprotected sex, babies happen we had unprotected sex and look who's pregnant"

"but I cant even fully remember you, how do I know we actually had sex"

"ok enough is enough you too, i'm going to need you and your mother to step out of the room while I check out" she paused because she didn't know Sophie's name

"Sophie, or crazy woman" she answers to both I said

 **Sophie pov**

Abel didn't want to believe I was pregnant with his child. Hell who would believe someone after eight months had gone by. And his mother she was a riot, straight bitch actually.

"relax, I know they can be rough" the doctor said.

"I know my step brother is like them, that actually how I met Abel"

"ok I need you to lie back so I can check you" I laid back and wait for her to be done. She allowed Abel and his mother to come back into the room after.

"so I can set up an appointment for tomorrow to get a DNA on the baby. Abel will need to be there and so will Sophie"

"that's all?" Abel asked

"for now that's all I can do, i'm sorry." she paused "but I will need you at st. Thomas around 8 tomorrow"

"i can't , why can't it be done here" Abel yelled

"well because she is still pregnant I don't have the right equipment if something goes wrong."

"this is ridiculous" he shouted

"i can over to show you the baby though, I can bring the ultra sound in here and we can bring that baby up on the monitor" I nodded. She placed a rag at the beginning of my pants line. She squeezed the goo as I call it. It wasn't long before I saw her up on the monitor. That was my baby up there.

"do you know the gender?" the doctor asked

"i'm having a girl"

"sorry sweetheart but your not having a girl, she is a he"

"i'm having a boy?"

"yes, you are having a boy" a boy, I was having a boy. I wanted a girl but I didn't care as long as my baby was healthy. As long as he was healthy. We finished up in the doctors, and went back outside to talk.

"so where do you plan on staying?" his mother asked

"i am going back to Indian Hills with my step brother"

"so you're going to be around a bunch of drunken guys, who party and do drugs all the time when you are a recovering alcoholic and pregnant with my son" Abel cut in

"Recovered alcoholic" I corrected

"you're not shit, you just got out of rehab that doesn't mean anything you can go thousands of times and still start doing it again." he mom cut in this time

"because you would know" I snapped back

"actually I would I am a RECOVERING drug addict, you are always recovering this is a battle you have to fight every single day." I didn't say anything at that point I had no idea what to say.

"well you will stay here tonight and go to our appointment first thing in the morning, then you can go home and if its my kid we'll figure something out"

"and where am I staying while i'm here tonight Abel, because i'm sure that girl you were with this morning wouldn't like me sleeping at the club"

"you can stay at our cabin, no one lives there we just keep it open in case we need it"

"fine"

 **Abel pov**

I dropped Sophie off at cabin, and mom wanted me to come back to her house to talk. She wasn't happy about the situation. I knew the conversation was pretty much going to be her yelling at me. I fucked up and now I could loose everything I ever wanted. I wanted Jenna, I wanted to spend forever with her and now because I possible got some girl pregnant months ago she might leave me.

"mom i'm here" I said coming through the front door

"i'm in the kitchen" she yelled out

"what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"how did this happen Abel, how did we get into this situation?" she asked.

"i honestly don't know, I barely remember her. I barely remember the night, it got a little crazy up there. I can picture her and that's all."

"Abel you have to tell Jenna"

"i know ma, I know I have to tell her I just don't know how"

"just tell her the truth, tell her it happen before she came home. Explain to her you didn't know until today and you never meant for it to happen." before she finished my phone started ringing when I looked at the caller I.D. It was Jenna, she must have been getting ready for lunch.

 _"hey darlin'" I said answering her call_

 _"i just wanted to let you know I will be on lunch in about ten minutes."_

 _"ok I'm not doing anything so I will come over."_

 _"great I can't wait to see you"_

 _"me too baby me too" hearing her voice upset a part in me, I could hurt this woman who loves me, I could hurt her today and it might take her away from me this might be the last time I hear her tell me she can't wait to see me._

"ma I gotta go, I have to go see Jenna"

"talk to her!" she shouted before I walked out the door. I have no idea what I am going to say to her. What way isn't going to hurt her, what is going to make everything ok. I love her I love her with everything in me.

 **Jenna pov**

I hung up with Abel and finished my paper work on the surgery from this morning. I only had ten minutes until lunch. I finished as quickly as possible and hustled down to the cafe. I was hoping Abel got here before me but he didn't. I grabbed a salad and waited at our usual table. When he walked through the doors I could see in his face something was wrong. I have known Abel since freshmen year I knew all of his emotions. He sat down next to me, I brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"whats wrong baby?" I asked

"we need to talk, and I don't know if this is the best time Jenna"

"it doesn't matter if this is a good time or not Abel I'm here for you just tell me"

"ok, do you remember that pregnant girl from this morning?" he asked, I wasn't sure where this was going at that point

"ya?" I was confused

"ok well, she is eight months pregnant. Her brother is a son from Indian Hills. We went down there before you came back, before we were anything Jenna. And I slept with her, now she is saying this is my baby"

"wait what?"

"she might be pregnant with my child Jenna"

"i don't know exactly what to say here Abel"

"Jenna I am sorry, it was before you. We have an appointment at eight tomorrow morning to find out if it is my kid or not" a child, Abel teller could possibly be having a child. A child that wasn't mine. I always thought our first child would be together.

"i need some time to process this Abel"

"no don't do that Jenna, you can't hold this against me. You were in Texas, I was sleeping with women to fill the void of you. I didn't mean to get her pregnant, if it is mine it is not like I can take it back. It's out of my hand" he was getting defensive.

"i just need some time Abel" I tried to walk away. But he grabbed my arm

"Jennifer Anne Harley, Don't do this. Do not walk away from me again, you have left me broken twice. I do not need a third time if you would've been here this wouldn't have happen! I wouldn't have been screw hundreds of girls trying to find someone like you or trying to numb the pain. You left, you weren't here. This might not even be my kid, I don't know I am telling you because we are in a relationship we need to be honest with each other." he grabbed my face and kissed me. "so go ahead walk out of here but remember that kiss because it might be the last time you ever get it again because if you walk away and don't come back tonight then I am done and will never take you back" he meant what he said. If I was to walk away, he probably wouldn't ever take me back.

"ill be home tonight. I just need to think this through" I kissed him and walked out of the cafe. Thank god I did because my pager started going off. It was a 911 page which normally meant my patient was dying.

 **Abel pov**

she was going to leave again, she was trying to walk out of here and pretend nothing happen. So I did my best to convince her, I also told her that if she left she would never be able to come back. This was it 3 strikes and your out

`"ill be home tonight. I just need to think this through" she kissed me and started to walk away. As long as she was coming home tonight I didn't care what she did or had to do. As long as she came home, damn I hope she comes home. I couldn't imagine loosing her again. I rushed back to the club house, Kenny was right at the bar with Jackie.

"dude what is wrong?" he asked as I stormed through. I didn't reply and I went to the basement, there was a gym down there. A place for me to relax and just work out, I had it all set up down there. I went straight for the punching bag. I had to get my anger out and my mind off of Jenna.

"seriously man, what happen?" Kenny must have came down the basement, I was so zoned in that I didn't even her the door close.

"i might be a fucking father"

"aw congrats man you and Jenna will be great pare-" I stopped him

"the girl from this morning she's pregnant and says its my kid"i kept punching. Kenny turned on the music, he blasted it pretty loud.

"alright man let's work out together" he was always there for me.

############################################################

We must have been in the basement for hours, we didn't really talk we just worked out. That was until he walked out of the room, Jenna had come home. It was an hour later than when she was supposed to but she was home.

"I-" I went to talk but she cut me off.

"Don't say anything, it is my turn to talk" she said " I wasn't going to run today, I needed time that was all. I understand this happen before me. What hurt me today is that you thought I was going to get up and run. I learned that I cant run from my problems. I am here Abel ready to face this head on with you. But if you ever doubt me again I will walk away, you need to be able to trust me understand?" I just dropped to my knees.

"i understand" I mumbled "i understand Jenna, I love you so much"

"now let's go get your ass up, go shower and get into bed with me!"

"yes ma'am" I smiled at her. And headed up the steps.


	6. Chapter 5

**Abel pov**

 **The Next Morning...**

We woke up early, since either of us could sleep knowing today I was having a DNA test done on my possible child. A child with someone who wasn't my girlfriend or the love of my life.

"you guys ready?" mom asked

"not really, but I guess i'm as good as ill ever be" I said

"well than lets get going, I have work at rounds at nine so I hope we are done in time"

"well they are going to just take a swab of Abel's mouth. We wouldn't have results for a couple hours anyways." mom said

"hours?" I questioned

"normally it takes weeks, but Dr. Wendell is getting a rush order on it and we should have it by the end of the day"

"today is going to be horrible" I mumbled.

"well let's just get it over with" Jenna said grabbing my hand "remember we are facing this together."

"together" I repeated back to her. We went to the hospital, it wasn't long she just took a swabbing of my mouth and I was able to leave. Mom stayed there with Sophie, she was gonna take her back to the cabin after. Tiny had something to do and couldn't wait around so mom volunteered. I have a feeling that it was to "talk" to her about the whole situation. Mom wasn't happy about this at all, I wasn't even happy about it. But this was happening, I might be bringing a child into this world. Was I ready? Hell no. Was I going to be a good father? I don't know. I went back to the club house, to just think. And that's when I saw the shoe box. I remembered my other mothers letters. I searched through the box, and found one for _Your first child._

 _Dear boys,_

 _Everything in your life is about to change. This new baby that's coming into this world is going to be the most important thing in your life. Father hood isn't easy, it is hard. Being a parent is tough. Sometimes you feel like no matter what you do is wrong. When you have fed, changed, played and held your baby and he or she is still crying. Don't give up, you are doing fine. Babies cry for no reason sometimes. I promise you it will all be worth it in the end. As I look at you two, you are the definition of perfect. You will be ok, just breathe_

 _love,_

 _mom_

I was going to be a father, An actual father. I stared at my ceiling with the letter on my chest, until my phone started ringing. It was a number I didn't know.

 _"Abel Teller here"_

 _"Abel, it's me. It's Sophie something is wrong!"_

 _"what do you mean something is wrong?"_

 _"i started getting pain, I figured it was normal. But now i'm bleeding"_

 _"i am on my way." I hung up the phone and ran out the door._

 **Jenna pov**

I was working in the pit(emergency room) today. I was waiting at the desk, hoping something good would come in. when the phone rang

 _" hospital, Doctor Harley speaking"_

 _"we have a 23 year old female, 32 weeks pregnant. Having serve pains and bleeding passed out in the ambulance. We are about 5 minutes out"_

I need a page on to the OB doctor on call, and Page doctor zest. I got ready for the ambulance and ran outside. Doctor Zest came out shortly after

"what do we got?"

"23 year old female 32 weeks pregnant. Pain in the abdomen and bleeding, lost concussions on the way here 2 minutes out"

"you paged OB?"

"same time I paged you, no one came yet"

"You go page OB again, tell them to hurry there damn asses up" she shouted at a nurse. The ambulance came in flying, as they opened the doors I saw Abel. He was in there with Sophie.

"Abel?" I mumbled

"she called me she was in pain I was going to bring her to the hospital but she couldn't move when I got there"

"where the hell is OB" zest yelled again she said rushing through the doors of the E.R.

"i'm here, I'm here"a blonde came through yelling "how far along is she?"

"on my count ready 1, 2 , 3" we lifted her and switched beds

"32 weeks" I said

"what is her BP?"

"110/70"

"ok good, call ultrasound tell them i'm on my way" the OB doctor said before rushing out of the room.

"Harley, elevator" zest yelled, I saw the door closing I rushed and quickly put my hand there to reopen the door. We rushed Sophie down stairs.

"Dr. Harold , what are you seeing.?"

"Partial Placenta Abruption. Doesn't look major lets get her started on some steroids get the babies lung developed. Put her in a room, and get her on monitors. She needs to be watched as closely as possible. If this placenta tares anymore, she will need a c-section"

 **Abel pov**

Sophie wasn't doing good, I called an ambulance once I got to the cabin. She couldn't move from the pain. As I got out of the ambulance with Sophie I saw Jenna's face

"Abel?" she mumbled

"she called me she was in pain I was going to bring her to the hospital but she couldn't move when I got there" I was fantic

"where the hell is OB" the other doctor yelled running through the er

"i'm here, I'm here"a blonde came through yelling "how far along is she?" she said right before slamming the door, keeping me out of the room.

"Sir, is that your wife?" a nurse asked me

"No darlin' she is carrying my child"

"ok sir does she have family we could call? Someone who is able to make decisions"

"ill call her brother"

"ok sir let me show you to the waiting room, and a doctor will be out as soon as possible to let you know how she is doing." she walked me down a hall, where there was a little tiny room off to the right. This is where she left me. I called down to the president of Indian hills.

 _"Abel Teller, what can I do the pleasure?"_

 _"well, when we were there last year I slept with a girl, her name is Sophie she is eight months pregnant. Her brother is down there he is part of your MC I need his number"_

 _"awhh Sophie, her brothers name is Jarrod. He is actually walking in the door right now, ill give him the phone"_

 _"Jarrod Speaking"_

 _"Jarrod this is Abel from charming, your sister needs you and your parents to get here as soon as possible?"_

 _"our parents passed away in a car accident 3 years ago, what is she caught drunk somewhere? I haven't seen her in about 6 months"_

 _"you don't know? Your sister is pregnant it might be my kid and right now she is in the hospital and needs your help so get off your high fucking horse and get down here" I yelled_

 _"i will be as soon as I can, where am I meeting at you?"_

 _"go to the club house"_

 _"ok" he hung up the phone._

"i was hoping you were in here" I heard Jenna's voice.

"how is she? How is the baby?"

"she is ok, she had a placenta Abruption. A minor tare, she will be ok. We started her on steroids to help the baby's lung develop. She is also on medicine to stop her labor, until the baby is ready. She is on bed rest and will need to stay here so we could monitor her."

"that's good"

"how are you Abel?" she asked

"i'm fi-" my phone started ringing

 _"Abel its Dr. Wendell"_

 _"Dr. Wendell what can I do for you"_

 _"i just wanted to let you know the baby Sophie is carrying is yours. By the results it says 99.9 percent sure he is yours. I also wanted to have Sophie come back in, I might have saw something on the ultrasound and I don't feel comfortable without a second look"_

 _"Dr. Wendell Sophie is in the hospital, she has a partial Placenta abruption."_

 _"I'll be right over to check her."_

############################################################################

 **a little bit later...**

I went to the club house to shower and change, I tried spending as much time with Sophie as possible. I felt bad that she was there alone.

"Abel, Jarrod from Indian Hills is here." Chibs yelled

"great ok tell him I will be right out"

"will do son" I through some clothes on, and wait out to the main room.

"you must be Jarrod" I said to the only person in the room I didn't know.

"you must be Abel"

"i can take you to see your sister, she is doing better. She had some Placenta thing happen but it was minor so they are giving her steroids to progress the baby's lungs. They also gave her some medicine to stop and hold off the labor. Because they baby needs to wait 2-7 days before he can come. They gave her what they could for the pain but being that she is pregnant they cant give her much"

"is she sober?" he asked

"6 months sober, as soon as she found out she was pregnant she went to rehab"

 **Jenna pov**

I checked on Sophie as much as I could, I had other patients. And I didn't really want Zest to find out that Sophie was carrying my boyfriends child. She didn't realize that it was Abel when Sophie first came in, and she wasn't around when Abel was here.

"HARLEY" zest yelled from across the room. "i decided to check on Sophie, we got into conversation about her baby. She explained how she use to be an alcoholic, how she went to rehab as soon as she found out. Which made me wonder where the baby's father was. So when I asked her do you know what she told me? That the father of her child is your boyfriend Abel Teller."

"i can explain" I tried to get out

"oh you can explain why you went against hospital policy, and treated family or friend whatever you want to consider her!"

"i just wanted to make sure she and the baby was ok"

"well then you should've been in the waiting room where the rest of family belongs at that time. You go in that room again, it is not as a doctor!"

"ok"

"i'm not joking Harley, you give her medical treatment and I will make sure you don't see the inside of an O.R. For months." She was angry. I knew she would eventually find out but I was hoping it was after Sophie had the baby. I noticed while sitting at the desk that the light for Sophie's room was going off. She was calling for a nurse. I knew I wasn't aloud to go in there as a doctor, but I needed to check on her.

"everything ok Sophie?" I peeked my head in the door

"i just needed some water, I would get it myself but I'm on bed rest"

"i can get the water for you"

 **Jarrod pov**

Abel and I got to the hospital, it was awkward. I have spent maybe a total of a couple of hours with this guy, and he was having a child with my sister. My sister who is a recovering alcoholic.

"She is in room 237" Abel said "i gotta go check on something ill be right there" I looked at the signs on the walls and followed them to Sophie's room.

"Jarrod" she yelled as I walked through the door. I accidentally bumped into a woman in a white jacket. I read Jennifer Harley M.D., I figured she was Sophie's doctor

"i'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going" I apologized

"no, no its my fault." she began to say "here you go Sophie" she handed her a cup of water. "i'm sure Abel will be back soon. He was here all day with you."

"are you talking about me again" Abel said coming through the door. He went right over to the doctor and gave her a kiss.

"what the hell?" I said out loud not meaning to

"i'm assuming Abel hasn't told you" Sophie said. "this is Jenna, Jenna is Abel's old lady"

"so what you screw my sister get her pregnant and throw her to the side?"

"it wasn't like that, Jarrod he didn't know. I just got out of rehab and told him."

"don't give me this bullshit Jarrod you know damn well how the club works, what happens on the road stays on the road. It doesn't come back home. So I wasn't expecting to ever hear from Sophie again. And Jenna wasn't in the picture at the time but she is now. And she is here to stay"

"i'm sorry, do you have a sister?" I asked

 **Abel pov**

Jarrod wasn't happy about the situation you could tell the moment I kissed Jenna, he lost it.

"what the hell?" he said

"i'm assuming Abel hasn't told you" Sophie said. "this is Jenna, Jenna is Abel's old lady"

"so what you screw my sister get her pregnant and throw her to the side?"

"it wasn't like that, Jarrod he didn't know. I just got out of rehab and told him."

"don't give me this bullshit Jarrod you know damn well how the club works, what happens on the road stays on the road. It doesn't come back home. So I wasn't expecting to ever hear from Sophie again. And Jenna wasn't in the picture at the time but she is now. And she is here to stay"

"i'm sorry, do you have a sister?" he asked me.

"actually I have two. Jacklynn 21 and dating my best friend. And Allyonna is 17. I understand the protection you have. But also you and Sophie are step siblings how long have you guys known each other ten years? I have 21 years and 17 with my sisters. I want to protect them from everything, I don't want to ever see them cry. I want to shelter them and protect them forever but I can't do that. They make choices I don't believe in, I think they are foolish but when their world comes crashing down or some ass breaks their heart I am there. I support their decision even if I don't agree with them."

"and what if this was one of your sisters" he asked

"if this was Jackie, I would first tell her she was foolish for not telling the guy sooner I would also tell her that she needs to give him a shot with his kid because growing up without your father sucks I would know. And then I would look at him and tell him to be the father my niece of nephew deserves and if he wasn't I would kill him. But that's because he isn't doing the right thing. I am here. I am here for your sister and my child."

"alright" he mumbled

"alright what?"

"i get it."

"ok well Sophie, Jenna is about to get off. So we are going to go home and give your brother some time with you. Jarrod call me if you want to leave here, you can stay at the cabin we have for the club"

"are you sure?" he asked

"i'm positive, your sister has her stuff there."

"thanks man"

"well be back first thing in the morning, and Jenna is working tomorrow again so if you need anything she is here and she will call me"

"thank you Abel"

"not a problem Sophie, call if anything changes no matter what time."

"hey Abel Dr. Wendell came by she said he's yours"

"i know she called."

"goodnight Abel"

"goodnight Sophie"

#####################################################################

 **The next morning...**

Jenna woke up before I did this morning, which was completely unusual. But I also didn't get much sleep last night. I was up all night thinking about the baby. Sophie had nothing for him, what if she would've had him last night. She wouldn't have had any clothes for him, a crib, nothing. Hell her own brother didn't know she was even pregnant. I needed to do something so I went banging on Kenny's door.

"what the fuck man" Kenny said as he opened the door. I saw that Jacklynn was laying in his bed.

"let's go I need you and my sister we need to go shopping"

"shopping man? That's not my favorite hobby to do"

"dude what if my kid comes, we need to have shit ready for him."

"alright big bro we will be out in 5 minutes let us get dressed" Jackie jumped in

"thank you"

"anytime, now can I get dressed please"

"sure" before I even finished talking she closed the door. I couldn't believe I was about to go shopping for baby stuff. Baby clothes,shoes, bottles, a crib. I was going to be a dad. It was really happening.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jenna pov**

 **two days later**

Things were going good, Sophie had the steroid treatments so they baby's lungs are developed. Abel had been shopping left and right. Him and his family didn't stop. His little room was overwhelmed with baby things. He was so excited though, every time he bought something new his eyes lite up.

"Jenna, I just got a phone call. Sophie's placenta tore more, they are taking her in for an emergency C-section"

"well let go, it means your baby boy is coming into the world. And Sophie will be ok I promise" I smiled at him. The drive to the hospital Abel was so antsy, he was excited about the baby coming. I was too but a part of me wished that Sophie was me. I wanted to be having this child with Abel but instead I am on the outside of the glass looking in. he rushed upstairs to labor and delivery, by the time we got there, Sophie was already in the O.R. She was with Jarrod next to her.

"Harley" zest called out

"not here as a doctor today, you cant boss me around"

"you are still my intern remember that, you ready to be step mommy"

"oh he's not mine, he is Abel's and he is Sophie's"

"he is yours too, Jenna. You are going to have just as much impact on his life as Abel or Sophie.-" she would've continued but her pager went off and it was a 911. she took off. I went back into the waiting room with Abel. He was crying, Jarrod was there also.

"a doctor just came out here, there was a complication they had to do a hysterectomy on Sophie. The baby has the family defect. They rushed him into surgery on his heart."

"it's going to be ok"

"i hope so Jenna, because this heart defect is from my genes"

"it's not your fault Abel, don't think like that" he was upset, who wouldn't be. His son who was only a couple minutes old was taken in for heart surgery. And the mother of his child was having an emergency hysterectomy. This went from a happy moment to a sad moment in the blink of an eye. I couldn't sit here.

"ill be back" I couldn't sit here anymore. I had to find out how everything was going, we had one of the best heart surgeons here. I put a scrub jacket on and covered my face with a mask

"i need an update"

"Damn it Jenna what are you doing in here" Kara said

"i needed an update I couldn't sit there any longer not knowing."

"he is doing ok, ill be out to let you know." I left the o.r. That the baby was in and went to Sophie's o.r.

"what the hell Harley"

"sorry Dr. Zest I couldn't sit there and just wait how is she?"

"She doing good Dr. Wendell is almost done. She should be in recovery within the hour"

"thank you DR. Zest"

"Harley"

"yes?"

"get out of this O.R. Now"

"yes, Dr. Zest" I left the O.R. And went back to the waiting room to tell Abel and Jarrod.

"they are both doing ok, Sophie will be in recovery within the hour and the baby well he is doing good, I don't know how much longer he will be in there"

##############################################################

It was hours that went by until we got an answer. The baby was out of surgery, he was recovering and we were finally able to go see him. He was so tiny, 5lbs 8oz. And he was 19 inches long. Not bad for being a preemie. He was a little bundle of joy.

"you know Abel we need to decide on a name" Sophie said

"if you wouldn't mind I would at least like part of my father in there"

"i like that, I also lost my father well step father. And I think naming him after them would be great. It would be a nice way to honor them"

"so you father's name was?" I asked

"Eli his name was Eli"

"Eli Jackson Teller"

"wait who said he was getting your last name" Jarrod cut in.

"Jarrod stop it's his son" Sophie cut in

"his son, its your son to, why should be get his last name"

"because its what you do Jarrod, just like we have our fathers last name and when you have kids they will have our last name."

"Eli Jackson Teller it is" Abel mumbled

 **Abel pov**

as I sat there looking at my son, he had just gotten out of surgery. We weren't able to hold him yet, but he was perfect. Beyond perfect, I couldn't describe how much this little boy already meant to me. I loved him like I have never loved anyone else. He was everything to me, love at first site.

"Jenna can you call my mother. I didn't even think to call her"

"of course Abel" she kissed me.

"we made a perfect child" Sophie said looking up at me.

"you know it has been a little while since his surgery, would you like to hold him? I'm sure you will be care full right?" Dr. Wendell said

"of course we want to hold him" Sophie said excitedly she waited as Dr. Wendell to hand her Eli. Her face lite up as she held our son in her arms.

"have you two decided on a name" she asked

"yes, Eli Jackson Teller" I spitted out

"its beautiful"

"thank you Dr. Wendell" I said

"do you want a turn?" Sophie asked me

"well I do but only if you are done with him"

"i don't know if I will ever be done with him Abel but its only fair I let you hold him also" she started to put out her arms and handed me him. I felt like I was going to break him I was so afraid. The smile on my face was big, it had to be ear to ear.

"your mom is on her way, so it Jacklynn, Kenny and anyone else you can think of" Jenna said coming back into the room. Jenna wasn't as happy as I was, I could understand this child wasn't biologically hers. But what I knew as he was just as much hers and he was mine.

"Jenna can you hold him for a second I have to run to the bathroom" I lied, I knew once she held him she would love him just as much as I do. I didn't even give her a chance to answer and I placed him in her arms. While waiting out in the hall to make it seem like I actually went to the bathroom I ran into my mother, and Chibs.

"how is my grandson" mom blurted out

"Eli Jackson Teller, is doing fine. He is doing great and the surgery went well."

"Eli Jackson huh?" Chibs asked

"her father and mine"

"its a nice name Abel, now if you don't mind I would like to see my grandson"

"this way mom" I lead her to Eli's room

"there is my handsome man" she said taking him from Jenna's arms

"be careful mom, he just had heart surgery."

"i know this, Abel. He is not going to break stop worrying"

###############################################################################

 **Later that day...**

 **Jenna pov**

I loved that little boy, he was Abel's son how could I not love him. He was just like him, in every way. His eyes, nose, ears, everything about him remind me of Abel. These teller men have strong genes.

"how is it coming?" I asked as I walked past Abel's room. He was trying to set up the crib he bought weeks ago.

"this crib will be the death of me"

"its not that hard just follow the instructions"

"its telling me to use screw B but I can figure out which one is screw B"

"calm down Abel and just relax." I grabbed the screw that looked like screw B in the picture "here this one is screw B"

"thank you"

"you know the baby cant come home for a little while, probably about a week or so. And he is going to go home with Sophie first."

"i know but I want to make sure everything is ready for when he comes here"

"you know Abel have you talked to Sophie at all. Is she going to stay in charming? Is she going to head back with her brother? Do you really think the clubhouse is the place to raise a child?"

"Well I was going to have church in the morning Jarrod is going to transfer over, so he and Sophie can live here in charming. Mom is going to rent them my father's old house. Since she lives in my grandmother's there is no reason for two houses. And well I was hoping we could go house hunting tomorrow morning."

"house hunting?"

"well I was hoping in time we would want more than just Eli, I don't want to have to move around. I want to be in one place and one place only."

"so house hunting it is" I said. This was great Abel wanted to buy a house together.

"ok well tomorrow morning? You don't have work. We have a Realtor we all use"

"sounds good"

"you don't seem to excited"

"i'm excited Abel I am just tired, are you ready for bed?"

"sure thing lets go get into bed"

 **Abel pov**

I got up off the floor, Jenna was changing out off her clothes. I watched her unbutton her pants. Things were ass backwards in our relationship. We got together, was with each other for three years. She moved to Texas came back, we were together again and then she left. Now she is back, I just had a kid with someone else. So much for dong things right this time. That's when I decided tonight was the night, I went up to Jenna. Wrapping my arms around her stomach, kissing her neck. I helped her pull her shirt off. She turned around, kissing me. I bent down grabbing her thighs, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my body and I moved towards the bed.

"i want you" she whispered while running her hands through my hair. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. But I also wanted to prolong this experience. I began to run my hands up and down her body, feeling every inch. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt, she pulled it up over my head. Her hand ran over my chest.

"Abel" she moaned.

"i know baby, shhh" I kissed her and made my way down her neck. I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off. I wedged myself in between her legs, it wasn't long after that I was moving, she let out little moans at first. Once I picked up pace she grew louder and louder. I knew she was reaching her point of climax, which was good because I wasn't far behind her.

"Abel" she shouted

"that right baby, cum for me baby" I picked up my pace a little tiny bit more, she began to tighten around me. She was right there, so I held it in as much as possible. She finally let out a scream, I finished at the exact same time. I laid down next to her, we were both pretty sweaty at this point. And it was to damn hot in this room for clothes at this point so we both just laid there naked

"god did I miss that" she was exhausted

"i missed it to, all these women I have been with not one can make me feel like you do" it was true she was the only woman that made me feel that way.

"i love you Abel"

"i love you to Jenna" I pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest, and we drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning...**

Last night was amazing, I had everything I could ever want. The woman of my dreams, the perfect son, and soon to be a house of our own. Mom offered to give me dad's house before she said she would rent to Sophie but I couldn't live there with everything that has happen there.

"Good morning handsome" Jenna smiled at me

"Good morning beautiful" I kissed her forehead.

"did you call the Realtor yet?" she asked

"no, I just woke up myself babe. Ill call her right after I get out of the shower."

"ok, well ill be here waiting"

"or you could come join me" I winked at her, making my way towards the bathroom. I hoped she followed me, which she did. We weren't in there long, it was quick but still as amazing as it was last night. Every time we had sex it was amazing. Since freshmen year it has been amazing every single time. I got dressed and made the call to the Realtor

 _"Joann Heckler speaking how can I help you?"_

 _"Joann its Abel teller, my girlfriend and I were looking into buying a house. I just had a son and the clubhouse isn't doing it's job anymore."_

 _"well congratulations to you, are you free to meet in an hour?"_

 _"we are free, we will meet you at your office."_

 _"you know what floor, I will see you in an hour"_

 _"thank you Joann"_

 _"Not a problem Abel"_

"alright well we are meeting her in an hour so do what you have to do to get ready, ill go find us something for breakfast and we will head out. Once were done at her office, I would like to go see Eli."

"of course Abel, ill see you out in the main room in about 15 minutes"

"alright, ill go see what I can find for food"

"ok babe" I closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen. Jacklynn was there picking in the fridge.

"great minds think alike" she muttered

"anything good in there?" I asked

"there is some bagels, I already started making the last two eggs sorry bro"

"the bagels will do" I grabbed them from her and placed them in the toaster.

"how is Eli?" she asked

"he is doing really good, they said about two to three weeks until he could come home but I am ok with that. As long as he is good and healthy."

"you are going to make a good father Abel, just look how you helped mom and Chibs raise us"

"i was to young to raise you Jackie, I love you. And I am a little scared, I am a father now. I am responsible for another person. Another person depends on me."

"you did help us Abel and its ok to be afraid Abel, I promise you will do great as a dad" it didn't take Jenna long until she came out. Things in my life changed so fast, I went from being single sleeping with every girl I could to dating Jenna having a baby with Sophie and moving out of the clubhouse.

##############################################################################

 **Sophie Pov**

 **Next week...**

Things were going great. I was got out of the hospital a couple days ago, Jarrod had the house all set up. Abel had put some stuff in the nursery. He was on a shopping spree, he bought 2 of everything. Eli was doing great he was out of the incubator and they think he will be ready to come home the beginning of next week. I spent most of my time at the hospital,even though I was out I didn't want Eli to feel alone. Abel spent a lot of time there and Jenna even ate lunch in there with him.

"have you and Abel discussed custody?" Wendy asked walking into Eli's room

"actually we have, when it is his weekend I will drop him off with Abel Friday morning and Abel will drop him Monday morning."

"what about when its not his weekend?"

"then Abel will get him Wednesday morning and bring him back Friday morning."

"so he gets him 5 days out of 14?"

"Ya he does, but he is welcome in my home anytime he is missing him but those are the nights Eli will be at his house and his responsibility."

"I am not here to argue with you, do you mind if I hold my grandson?"

"i don't want to argue with you either,and sure" she reached down and picked him up

"hi there handsome man, you look so much like your grandpa and daddy" she whispered to him

"hey Wendy, I know it's a touchy subject but what happen to Abel's father I mean I heard stories but you know how they get changed around" she sat down next to me, still holding Eli.

"well it all started back in high school, Jax was with Tara. Tara left for Chicago and meet another guy who turned out to be crazy so she came back after her dad passed away. She was working at st. Thomas when I went into labor because of drugs. She was Abel's doctor, her and Jax reconnected and they raised Abel because I couldn't. They had another son after and that was Thomas. Tara couldn't handle the club life. They were into some bad shit, so she wanted to leave. Her and Gemma who was jax's mother fought a lot. ATF and everyone was on the clubs ass, their was a school shooting and the club was the one who sold the gun, the heat was coming down bad. Tara went to jail for something that wasn't her fault and she decided she was going to make a deal, but then she ran with the boys. Jax found her and he decided he was going to give himself up. Well Gemma didn't know this and she killed Tara for being a rat. Juice an old club member helped cover it up, they lied and said it was the Chinese. Jax went on a killing spree, a lot of people died. We lost club members, he killed innocent people. And eventually he found out the truth because Abel over heard Gemma and told Jax. Jax killed his mother, and the club had to vote mr. mayhem. Jax knew he was wrong, so he got on his bike and let go. He killed himself. I came home with Abel and Thomas and that's what I found."

"poor Abel"

"my son has had a messed up life, but that never stopped him. He has always had people to help him. I stepped up when Tara passed away. And when Jax left Chibs took over the father role. The club is in a better place now. It is not as messed up, is it perfect? No but its better."

"you have done a great job with him Wendy"

"Tara would've done better"

"don't think that way"

"time to share that little man" Jenna said walking in with her lunch. She set the tray on the table and grabbed the baby from Wendy. She was great with Eli, he wasn't hers but she acted like he was. I was glad that there was someone there for him when I couldn't be.

"how are you?" Wendy hugged her

"good the closing on the house should be around next week sometime, which is perfect timing if this little man is getting out of the hospital"

"are you excited" I asked her

"a little, Abel is excited enough for the both of us." she laughed

"he is such a good guy" I smiled.

"has Jarrod brought transfer papers to the club yet?" Wendy asked

"he is talking with the president up there, he signed them Jarrod is just waiting until the baby comes home. I guess he wants as much time as possible with his brothers"

"well the guys will be his brothers" Jenna said

"i know this and so does he. Its just they have been together for years, and now he is leaving because I had a baby and he wants to be there for me"

"you have a good brother"

"i know we have been close ever since out parents got together."  
"how long has it been?"

"been since we have been brother and sister about 11 years if your asking about since our parents passed 3. and since then he feels like he has to take care of me even though I fuck up all the time with drinking and drugs. He is always there when I wanna get clean or if I need him"

"i'd love to stay and chat ladies but I have to get going, Chibs is probably waiting at the clubhouse for me" Wendy said. She bent down and kissed Eli's head, gave Jenna a hug and left

"is she always like that?" I asked Jenna

"It takes a little while for Wendy to warm up to someone, she has known me since high school. She just met you, you have to work your way into the circle of trust"

"and how do I do that?"

"just be you and in time she will come around"

 **Abel pov**

I was at the bank all morning, then I took some stuff over to Sophie's place for Eli. I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed in both homes not just mine. When I finished everything I decided to go to the hospital and spend some time with my little man. I was almost to his room when I bumped into my mother.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"just got done seeing my grandson"

"i hope you're not giving Sophie a hard time mom. I know you and I know you love Eli"

"i haven't given her a hard time, but I think you and Chibs needs to sign jarrod's transfer papers as soon as possible"

"why?"

"cause he is taking his time down there, he wants to take care of Sophie but he wants his club. I'm afraid he is going to change his mind and she will follow him"

"she wouldn't keep my son from me mom"

"if her brother told her to she would, just sign the papers Abel and get him here"

"alright ma, do you mind I wanna go see my son"

"sure thing baby, Im just looking out for you"

"i know mom, I love you. Ill see you later"

"ok sweetheart"

walking to Eli's room I saw Jenna and Sophie through the class. Jenna had Eli in her arms, as she was trying to eat. They were talking and laughing. It was a nice little picture, I couldn't be more happier.


	8. Chapter 7

**Abel Pov**

 **that weekend...**

Sophie decided to go up to Indian hills for the weekend. Then her and Jarrod was coming back for good. The date was set for Monday for Eli to come home. I was more excited then anything. I got a call from the Realtor, we were able to get the keys for our new house on Tuesday. Things were going great.

"i love you" Jenna whispered, she had just gotten Eli fast asleep. We didn't like letting the nurses doing everything. So we tried to make sure someone was here every time he needed to eat. Jenna did a lot of the feedings since she was already in the hospital. As long as she wasn't busy or in a surgery she was there.

"i love you too" I kissed her head

"i have to get back down stairs, ill see you later. What time is Sophie coming back?"

"she should be here any time now, I'm sure she will stop down and let you know when she is here. She knows your working in the e.r. Today"

"ok"

"love you" I yelled, not meaning to but I woke up Eli.

"way to go, I love you too. Now put him back to sleep" I picked him up and held him in my arms, he liked to be rocked. I swayed back and forth over and over again. It got a little tiring so I sat down once his eyes started to close. I laid him on my chest and pulled out the recliner. I must had fallen asleep

"Mr. Teller" a nurse said

"Hi, can I help you" I asked

"you are needed down in the E.R."

"in the E.R.?" I questioned

"yes, sir. Here let me take him for you." I just looked at her as she held my son "don't worry we will be right here when you get back" I couldn't have been asleep to late, it was only an hour or two that went by. I went to the E.R. And found Jenna

"babe, do you need something?" I asked

"i don't exactly know how to say this Abel. Jarrod brought Sophie into the E.R. She busted her head open. Jarrod ran the bike off the road, she is fine but, he was both drinking. I had to report it to the cops. But that's not why I called you while examining her, zest found track marks. She was under the influence, we tested her blood. She had a high alcohol level and we found Heroin in her system."

"what?" I muttered

"Abel, she is drinking and using again."

"no I got that part, what I don't understand is why? What room is she in?" she didn't say anything but I knew when Jenna kept staring at the door to her left Sophie would be in there. She was trying to protect her from me I guess.

"abel don't" she said

"don't tell me not to. Our child gets out of the hospital in two damn days and she is doing drugs? Don't tell me not to. Not until you have kids." I didn't think before I spoke.

"ya know Abel, he is mine to." she said before walking away. I walked into Sophie's room

"what in the hell were you thinking? You think you can just go away for a weekend and do some drugs and get drunk? Do you even care about your damn child.?" I was shouting.

"Abel you don't understand"

"i don't understand? I'm pretty sure I do. You went away for the weekend got high, and drunk. I'm telling you now he is not going home with you on Monday. You will not have him." I was so angry

"you can't do that Abel I am his mother"

"Your brother is part of the club you know how we work, you will not have him if its the last thing I will do."

"i will take you to court" she shouted before I walked out of the room

"then do, because I am pretty sure the judge would rather side with the outlaw then the drug addict and alcoholic." I said closing the door. I called Chibs right away

 _"what's up son?"_

 _"i need someone in Eli's room at all times, he is not aloud to leave with Sophie under any circumstances." you heard Chibs telling the prospect harry to get over here. And mom must have over heard because her voice chimed in_

 _"abel here is your mother, harry is on his way over there"_

 _"Abel what happen" she yelled_

 _"Jarrod ran his bike off the road and Sophie banged her head up. Well during examination they found track marks on her. And when the blood work came back heroin showed up and her alcohol level was way to high"_

 _"i'm on my way" she said before hanging up the phone_

I didn't know how she did this. How she decided to do this to our son,how she wanted drugs more than this perfect little boy we have. I went up and just stared at him until my mom got there. He was sleeping, must have been dreaming because he was smiling. It wasn't long until the prospect harry showed up with mom.

"where is the bitch" she shouted

"mom calm down Eli is sleeping"

"i'm sorry I am just so pissed"

"i know mom."

"ill be back"

 **Wendy pov**

when Abel called Chibs I was pissed. That bitch had nerve to think she is going to be a druggy and raise my grandson. She had another thing coming. I followed harry over to the hospital, Abel was in the room with Eli.

"where is the bitch" I shouted

"mom calm down Eli is sleeping" he hushed me

"i'm sorry I am just so pissed"

"i know mom"

"ill be back" I said before slamming the door behind me. I was going down to the E.R. To find the bitch. I walked to the nurses station

"hi my daughter in law just came in a little while ago her and her brother were in an accident. Sophie and Jarrod" I said all concerned

"Jarrod is speaking to the cops, but Sophie is in room 205 waiting for her C.T. To come back"

"thank you" I followed the room numbers until I got to hers. I slipped through the door. She was sleeping, probably coming off the drugs. I closed the curtains

"you really thought you could do drugs and be a mother?" I said waking her up

"cause you are the person to say something? You almost killed Abel because you were on drugs" how dare that bitch

"listen honey I at least wanted to be clean, I knew I couldn't raise my son and do drugs. I left him in Jax's and Tara's arms to care for him and I didn't come back until I knew I was ok. You, you just thought you could do drugs on what the weekends?"

"Wendy I really don't feel like talking to you"

"you will when you want to see Eli again"

"that's right Wendy, he is my son, MY SON not yours"

"no, he is not your son. You don't get to claim him" I said walking out of her room

"oh I'm sorry"i said as I bumped into someone about to come into her room

"wendy?" Jenna muttered

"shit, ok I went to talk to her"

"wendy you can't do things like this at my job"

"you're telling me you aren't pissed about this whole situation?"

"of course I am Wendy but I am also a doctor and we need to be professional."

"whatever you say dear"

 **Jenna pov**

I wanted to freak on Sophie just as bad as Abel and Wendy did. But I was the doctor on call at the E.R. It was my responsibility to make sure that all patients were taken care of and treated with respect .

"GREAT, are you here to yell at me to?" Sophie asked

"no I am not, not because I do not want to but because I am your doctor. So I checked your C.T. And had my attending look over it. You seem to be all ok, so here is your discharge papers, if any of the following happens come back here immediately"

"do you think he is ever going to let me see Eli?"

"he isn't going to let you see him like this, you need to go back to rehab"

"can I see him before I leave?"

"Sophie I can't go behind Abel's back you are going to need to ask him"

"ok, so doc you know any good rehabs"

"I'll make some calls, I can probably get you a bed by the end of today"

"thank you"

"i'm not doing this for you, I am doing it for Eli." I left and went to the desk to make some calls, I went through 5 different rehabs but I finally found her a bed. It was about 4 hours away, but they could get her in tonight. I went back to her room to tell her but she was gone. Of course she took off, I don't know why I expected anything more a drug addict.

"HARLEY" Zest yelled "Dr. Wallace from Nero requested your help, now are you to busy dealing with the mother of your boyfriend's child or are you going to go help the man"

"I'm going"

"and next time answer your page" my page, I didn't even hear it go off. I looked down at it.

 ** _Battery dead_**

"shit!" I quickly ran and changed the battery and ran to the O.R. It took me a little longer then expected in the O.R. Dr. Wallace actually let me clip the aneurysm. As soon as I finished I went to go see Eli before heading home for the night. Sophie was in the hallway looking through the glass, not that she would get far harry was still in there. I knew Abel and he called a protection detail on Eli.

"you know I found you a bed"

"i'm not ready, if I get clean now and don't want to ill just end up doing drugs again when I come out. I have to want to change and right now I just aren't at that point. My brother got taken away today in hand cuffs, my son has a heart condition I am not ready to be a mother and the guy I love is in love with another woman. If I try to be his mother now I will destroy him like my mother did to me before you met Jarrod's father. I cant do that to him so I have to go"

"so what you are just going to walk away from Eli and leave him without a mother"

"i am not leaving him without a mother. I am leaving him with you. For a little while anyways until I can find it in me to get clean."

"Sophie you have gotten clean before whats wrong with now?"

"i stayed clean before because I knew I had my son to worry about, if I did drugs while carrying him that meant he did the drugs also. Now he is fine, he is here and I don't have to worry about killing him. You will be a perfect mother, you and Abel are happy. Just take care of him for me."

"ill tell harry to take a walk, do you want to say goodbye?"

"i would love to more then anything" she said. I didn't understand her, she loved him but what was she not ready to be a mother?

"Harry do me a favor go down to the cafe and get me a coffee and a bagel."

"but what about Eli?"

"i will be here, I am off duty I just need a coffee and something to eat before I drive home."

"yes ma'am"

"its Jenna harry"

"yes, Jenna. Any better?"

"alot better" I handed him 5 bucks and he walked away. I looked back over at Sophie and waved her. I had to let her know that the coast was clear.

"how did you do that?" she asked

"i am Abel tellers old lady there isn't a damn thing these guys would do for me" I held the door open for her. "now I am telling you don't try any funny business because harry will be back in a matter of minutes and I don't just carry this purse around for nothing."

"i just want to say goodbye"

"well get to hit then" she picked Eli up, holding him close to her.

"its ok baby boy, I will be back as soon as I am ready to be your mommy. I don't want to destroy you like my mother once did to me. I love you Eli Jackson Teller, I hope one day you will understand" she kissed his forehead "see you again my son" the tears came down her face.

"these are for you Jenna, it is a paper stating I sign over temporary rights of Eli to Abel. A judge signed off on it, which means Abel as all rights until we go back to court and a judge gives me back rights" I was shocked when she handed this to me.

"sophie-"

"don't Jenna. Now I have to get going, before harry gets back"

"ok"

"thank you Jenna" she said before leaving.

 **Abel pov**

I went back to the club house, harry was there watching Eli. He would be there until midnight when tiny would take over his shift. I also knew that Jenna wouldn't be there long after I left, she got off at 7 tonight. I looked at the clock it was already 10:30. I decided to call Jenna, it had been over three hours since she gotten off and she wasn't home yet.

 _"i am pulling into the lot now Abel"_

 _"i was just checking Jenna"_

 _"ok well I am fine and will be next to you in a minute so if you don't mind I would like to hang up the phone"_

 _"ok" I said before she hung up_

she came in, with her scrubs still on. Which was strange because, she would normally change before coming home.

"still in your scrubs?" I questioned

"i actually got held up in surgery and than I saw Sophie. I tried getting her a bed in a rehab facility but she didn't want it."

"what ?" I cut in she didn't want rehab

"let me finish Abel" I nodded my head "she said she wasn't ready to get clean, and she knew she couldn't raise Eli being a drug addict but she wasn't ready to get clean or be a mother. We talked for a little while and she said she had to go. And that she would come back when she was clean. I allowed her to see Eli, after I sent harry for coffee. She handed me these" she through papers at me

 _I Sophie Micheal temporary terminate my motherly rights to my son Eli Jackson Teller. I give all right to his father Abel Teller, until I am physically and mentally able to be his mother._

I only read the first line

"is this for real?" I asked

"she had a judge sign it"

"i didn't even get that far I only read the first couple lines"

"Well Abel she left you all rights to Eli until she gets clean."

"when did she decide this?"

"i am not sure, but if and when she decides she wants to be part of his life you will have to go to court but until then Eli is all of yours"

"all of ours?" I questioned

"oh now because you are going to be a single parent he can be my son now"

"what are you talking about Jenna"

"at the hospital Abel you said when not until I had kids. You meant Eli wasn't mine and I didn't know what you were feeling. So why is it now he can be my kid Abel?"

"i didn't mean that Jenna. I know you love him, you act like a mother. He is yours just as much as he is mine. I am not just saying this because she signed over rights to him. I am saying this because it is true. If she was here you would still be a mother to him"

"Abel just stop I am angry you said that and well I just need a shower right now and some sleep." she went into the bathroom. It was almost an hour before she came back out. And when she crawled into bed she faced the opposite way, instead of laying on my chest I got her back that was barley touching me. I huffed and rolled over.

 **Jenna pov**

 **MONDAY morning**

Today was the day, Abel and I get to bring Eli home today. He passed with flying colors in all his test, I new his medication schedule already. Everything was set, besides the fact we had no where to bring him home to. We didn't get the keys to the house until tomorrow. Which meant we still needed to furnish the place and get it baby proofed for Eli.

"Are you guys bringing the baby back here?" Wendy asked

"we are going to have to, we don't get the keys until tomorrow and we don't have anything but Eli's stuff to put in it." I said before Abel could

"well why don't you guys stay in your dads old house. There is all the stuff there from Jarrod and Sophie still. I mean you bought most of it Abel."

"i guess we could" Abel said unsure if he was happy about it

"we don't have to, I mean it would be better for Eli but we don't have to" I said to him

"no I will be ok, I can get over the fact that my other mother was murdered in the kitchen by my grandmother. At least for a day or two"

"ok I guess we will be staying there than." I said

"have you guys also looked into a nanny?" she asked

"well I mean I figured I could watch him if Jenna has work and if I had club business then you would watch him, one of the old ladies, a club member, or even a crow eater."

"Abel you don't just leave your son with anyone. You had a nanny her name was Nita."

"fine mom I will look into a nanny. I don't need one right yet anyways Jenna is off the next 3 days and I told Chibs I needed some time with my family"

"good for you, so what time do you get to get him?"

"well I can go anything after noon they said" Abel replied to his mother

"well Abel it is 12:01" I said

"i guess we should get going to get our son then" Abel grabbed his keys off of his mothers counter. And off to the hospital we went. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. Eli was coming home with us, he was officially ours and we had to be parents. Walking into the hospital I thought to myself this would be the last time I took this elevator to the peds floor, and the last time I walked down this hall way towards his room. This was it, I got even more excited as I walked into his room. I saw Kara there, she was the resident on his case.

"are you ready?" she asked

"beyond ready" Abel answered.

"ok well this is his discharge forms, I would read the reason why you should bring him back if happened but I am sure Jenna knows this already. This is his heart medication, Jenna knows his schedule for that also. And well ya she knows everything so just sign here and I will let you leave with your son" Abel signed the paper. She handed me Eli while Abel finished up the paperwork.

"are you ready little man, you are stuck with us now" I said placing him into his car seat.

"we need to make a quick stop at the lawyers on the way home" Abel said

"why?"

"well I want to give him this paper from Sophie and I want to leave rights of Eli to you if something happens to me,"

"oh Abel we don't have to worry about that now"

"yes we do Jenna, the club puts me into some situations sometimes that I might not always walk out of, and I need to know my son will be taken care of"

"of course Abel" we put the baby in the back of the car, I double checked to make sure Abel did the car seat right. We were quick inside the lawyers office and hurried to the house. I knew Wendy was up to something earlier when she seemed to know that the house was already ready for the baby. Well when we pulled into the drive we figured out why she knew that. There was cars and bikes up and down the street. She had thrown a party.

"Welcome home Eli" they yelled as we walked through the door.

"jezze ma he is home for not even an hour and you are already having a party, great ways to teach him" Abel said

"well I am teaching him that he needs to be celebrated, and that he is important." Wendy said taking the car seat. It wasn't long until he made his way around the party, everyone wanted to hold him. I made sure that no one was drunk when holding him. But as the night went on, I placed him into the nursery to sleep for a little bit. Abel had drank a beer at this point, I was staying sober. I had the baby monitor attached to my hip in case Eli woke up. I knew he would eventually but not for about 4 hours. The night went on, finally the party had come to an end. It was time for us to just be a family. I went and got Eli from his crib since he was crying. It was time for him to eat and he needed a diaper changed. Once that was all done we all went into the bedroom I placed Eli in the bassinet next to the bed. Abel had fallen asleep instantly, he drank a little more than he should have. Me on the other hand I laid there for sometime and just watched Eli sleep. I couldn't understand how Sophie walked away from him. He wasn't even biologically mine and I couldn't ever think about leaving him like she did. No matter if I was ready or not, he might not have shared my blood but he was my son, and I was his mother. No one or nothing would change that. I was here to stay always.


	9. Chapter 8

**Abel pov**

I woke up in bed by myself, Jenna had been out in the living room with Eli. She was cleaning up some of the mess left from last night while Eli was in his bouncer. The music from the mobile on it was sounds of a rain forest, it filled the house.

"hey little man" I went over at sat in front of his bouncer "how are we this morning? I bet you feel great now that you are out of the icky hospital" Eli had grabbed my finger. "nice and strong like your daddy"

"why doesn't daddy feed him his bottle since Mama is cleaning the house" Jenna called herself mama, she did want to use to word mom or mommy cause of Sophie but she figure mama was ok.

"of course daddy will feed his little man" I grabbed the bottle from her hand, after I grabbed Eli out of his bouncer. He looked so perfect drinking his bottle, he looked perfect all the time. "i was thinking we could go over to my mothers today, I know Thomas is coming home today and I know he wants to see his nephew." I paused"do you know what time he is getting in?"

"he should be here around 9 your mother said."

"ok well while I am feeding him why don't you go get ready and when he is done ill get him dressed and then myself"

"make sure his clothes actually match Abel, all the outfits are in the dresser together shirt is on top pants are under that. Onsies and socks are in the bottom."

"i think I know how to dress my son"

"if you say so Abel" she said laughing as she went into the room. Once Eli finished his bottle I took him into the nursery, I laid him on the top of the changing table while I looked for an outfit. I grabbed a onsie from the bottom, then I went up a drawer and found a little blue shirt that said daddy's Minni me. There was a pair of dark navy blue shorts under it. I dressed him for the day. I held him in my arms until Jenna came into the nursery.

"all ready?" she asked

"i just need to get dressed, can you hold him"

"of course I could" she reached her arms out "come here little man" I rushed into the bedroom to get dressed. I remembered I had grabbed the shoe box of letter from the club house before picking up Eli that day. I have had them long enough and it was time I handed them to Thomas. I finished reading dad manuscript. He never wanted this life for Thomas and I, he hoped we would've choose different then the club. But this is my destiny, this club. My life was going great. It was time to part ways with this and hope that it would help Thomas as much as these letters and manuscript helped me.

 **Jenna pov**

Eli wasn't biologically mine but I was his Mama. And he was my son. Sophie had given me the best gift in the world, this little guy was everything for me. I got him ready to go to grandma's house and meet his uncle Thomas. Thomas had been away at college while all this was happening with Eli. He was now just getting his Spring break, and decided to come home for Easter.

"hurry up Abel, before Mr. Eli gets cranky" I yelled into the room

"i'm coming now" he said throwing his cut on while coming down the hall. You saw his had gun holster on. I wasn't use to seeing Abel packing. He only ever took his gun in situations were he needed to take it.

"why are you carrying?" I asked him

"because I have you and Eli to take care off, and I would go to any measure I needed to keep you two safe. Because if anything happen to you I would be lost

"oh" I wasn't expecting that answer

"don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answers Jenna"

"it wasn't that I didn't want to know the answer Abel I understand club live, it's just you haven't carried in years I wasn't expecting you too. The club is in a good place you haven't really needed that gun in awhile"

"well it is needed now, everyone else carries there guns Jenna its not a big deal"

"you're right it isn't a big deal. Why don't we get going" I grabbed Eli's car seat.

"lets get going then" we left the house, closed and locked the door behind us. As we began to pull out of the drive way, a bike pulled in. it was Jarrod

"stay in the car, lock the doors and don't come out unless I say to. No matter what Jenna" he said as he got out of the car. I rolled my window down a tiny little bit so I would be able to here them.

"what are you doing here Jarrod"

"i am out on bail, I was hoping to see my nephew and sister"

"you don't know do you?" I asked

"i was drinking Abel I barley remember anything from those 2 days"

"your sister decided to drink again which then led to heroin. Jenna tried to get her into a rehab but Sophie didn't want that. She wanted to do her drugs, she signed over temporary rights to me."

"she what?"

"i have documentation saying I have full right of Eli until we go back to court to have it changed"

"i didn't mean for any of this to happen man, I am sorry. I was just having one last blow out with the guys down there and I was to drunk to pay attention. I would've stopped her I swear I would have"

"its not your fault Sophie made her decision, Jenna is helping me out since I don't know when I will see Sophie again. Your welcome to be in his life Jarrod."

"you wouldn't mind me being in his life even though Sophie isn't involved?" Jarrod asked

"man you are his uncle, and if you still want to join the charming charter you still can, we voted you in. all we had to do was switch out your patch saying Nevada for California ."

"you think Chibs would still take me?" he asked Abel

"of course, in or out of jail man we still are brothers, hey feel free to still stay here/ for right now Jenna and I are in the back room, but we will be out of here by Thursday."

"thanks man, see you when you get back" the talk went better than I thought, I was expecting Jarrod to freak out. I wasn't expecting for us to be living together.

 **Abel pov**

Jenna did know this but I had a surprise waiting for her at my mothers. I couldn't wait to see her face. Pretty much everyone from the club was over, Jenna didn't think anything of it because Thomas hadn't been home in a little while, even though he was a full patch with the club he had college to be at. So when he came in everyone came over.

"ready to go see grandma?" she leaned in the back and said to Eli. She was always talking to him, before the kid is a year old he is going to be saying full on sentences. "wow is the whole club here?" she asked when I pulled into the drive way. All the guys bikes were always parked in the run of the house, Chibs had made a special spot for them.

"Pretty much, their all excited to see Thomas babe, you know how it is" I said smiling.

"ya your right he only comes in like 3 times a year if that"

"exactly so when he comes in we all have to see him, it normally always happens at once and then mom makes food and feeds us all."

"well isn't that what the FAMILY dinner is for, you know everyone from the club comes and the old ladies cook?"

"it is but this way we get it more than once a month, us men take advantage of her cooking because if it was up to us we would live off of beer."

"well I guess its a good thing you have me Eli, daddy would have you drunk by the age of one" she said getting him out of the back seat. She saw it as soon as we walked in the door, Chibs had a sign with W, Kenny had the I, Tomas had a L, Piper had the other L, Rat had the Y, Happy had the O, T.O. Had the U, Hail had the M, Kyle had the A, Tiny had a R, Harry had the other R, Jacklynn had the Y, Tyler had the M, Allyonna had the E and lastly Wendy had a sign that had a question mark. She read it out loud, he face lite us and when she turned around I was down on one knee, and held her ring out that I bought when she was at work.

"Jennifer Anne Harley, I have never loved anyone like I love you. You are everything I could ever want in a woman. You are perfect in every way. You accept my flaws, which I know I have many of. You take care of my son because his biological mother felt she couldn't. You are a great mother, and girlfriend. But just being my girlfriend isn't enough for me anymore so I am hoping you could do me the honor of marrying me and become my wife?" I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, if she says no it would kill me.

"of course I would Abel" I had such excitement from her saying yes I dropped the ring on the ground and picked her up. I couldn't stop kissing her and hugging her.

"you might need this?" Kenny said picking up the ring off the floor.

"i could always buy another one if I had to, as long as she says yes I will buy her as many rings as she wants" I said placing her back onto the ground and sliding the ring on her finger

"you have always been family Jenna this just makes it official" Jacklynn said hugging her.

"i know this is your guys big day and all but can I hold my nephew since I haven't gotten a chance to yet" Thomas said walking up.

"Don't go hogging him" mom said across the room. We were all there having small chat when a brunette walked up to Thomas. I had never seen her before but she seemed to know Thomas.

"Abel, Jenna, this is Ariel she is my girlfriend who came home with me for spring break"

"so Ariel like the mermaid?" I asked

"Yes like Ariel the mermaid" she laughed

"i home you don't mind but if I ever forget your name I will probably shout hey mermaid girl."i laughed

"whatever works" she smiled.

"my turn" mom said to Thomas referring to the baby

"no way I just got him" he said turning away from her.

"Thomas Teller don't you dare argue with me because I am your mother and I will win."

"actually Thomas why don't you give mom the baby I have to talk to you outside for a second, there is something I have for you in the car" I said

"fine but when I come back in, I am taking him back" he said to her

"if that is what you think" she smiled and walked away. Thomas followed me to the car, I pulled the shoe box out that had our other mother's letters, dad's manuscript, and our grandfather's manuscript.

"we were told the story of what happen in the past, bout our father and our other mother,Even our grandfather J.T. Well I was taking some boxes to the storage until a little while ago and these fell out. It is dad and grandpa's Manuscripts and then there is some letters in there from our other mother to us. She wrote them when she ran away with us, they are for important events in our lives. I have read some of them but I think it is time I hand them over to you. I also read the manuscripts, those are important."

"does mom and Chibs know you found these?" he asked

"no they don't, I didn't want to say anything without you reading it first in case we weren't suppose to find them. They truly helped me a lot, and I hope while you are away they help you like they did me"

"thanks Abel"

"anything for you man" I hugged him before walking back into the house. I couldn't help but think how perfect my life was. I had great parents, some watching from about and some here with me, I had the four best siblings a guy could ask for, probably the best son in the whole entire world, a club with brothers from other mothers, and lastly I had my wonderful fiancee. Life was perfect.

 **Jenna pov**

I wasn't expecting all of this. I thought we were just going to his mom's to see Thomas. I didn't even think of anything when all the cars were here because they always did that when Abel came back home. He was a club member who was only around 3 times a year or so , well besides summer break. It was important everyone spent time with him. The last thing I expected was to walk in and see them holding those signs. And when I turned around to see Abel on one knee my whole heart melted. He was my soul-mate, I loved him. The other thing I wasn't expecting was the brunette who walked up to Abel and held his arm

"Abel, Jenna, this is Ariel she is my girlfriend who came home with me for spring break" Thomas said as he stared into the girl's eyes

"so Ariel like the mermaid?" of course Abel would ask something like that.

"Yes like Ariel the mermaid" she laughed, at least she had a good sense of humor because she wouldn't get far in this world if she didn't.

"i home you don't mind but if I ever forget your name I will probably shout hey mermaid girl."Oh boy what was I going to do with this man I called my fiancee now.

"whatever works" she smiled.

"my turn" Wendy said to Thomas referring to the baby

"no way I just got him" he said turning away from her.

"Thomas Teller don't you dare argue with me because I am your mother and I will win."

"actually Thomas why don't you give mom the baby I have to talk to you outside for a second, there is something I have for you in the car" Abel said. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but the way I see it is if he wanted me to know he would tell me.

"fine but when I come back in, I am taking him back" he said to her

"if that is what you think" she smiled and walked away. Abel and Thomas headed outside which left me standing there with Ariel

"it is nice to meet you Hun, how long have you and Thomas been together?" I was known to worry about Thomas when he met girls, he didn't always have the best choice.

"about six months now, so we started dating back in October."

"you have been dating since October and he has never once mentioned you? How about with your parents do they know about him?" I was a interrogating a little at this point

"well I am not Thomas so I can not tell you why he never mentioned me but my parents have known since Abel and I went on our first date. And summer break he is going to come home with me for a couple weeks"

"where do you even live?" I was still asking questions

"i live in Los Angeles, it is almost a 6 hour drive from here."

"so not to far I guess, what when you and Abel are done with college next year? He is coming home what are you going to do?"

"well if Thomas and I will decide that when it comes."

"dont think he will follow you because he wont, he is a teller man and this is there home. Trust me Abel and I have been through hell and back. He never followed me to Texas, no matter how much he loved me. This is where these boys belong, in this town, being a member of this club"

"this is a lot for a first meeting" she said, which she was right but I didn't want to see Thomas get his heart broken because she was thinking it was all just going to be perfectly fine and no one would have to move towns.

"ya but you need someone to tell you these things, no one told me this. I thought Abel would go anywhere I went, but I was wrong. We loved each other back then just as much as now so when we weren't together it broke us. Abel was a mess and so was I, and when you break these type of men it can get them into some bad shit. So if you cant handle it than leave now before he starts to really care for you"

"ya know between you, his sisters, and his mother its hard to want to stay" she mumbled

"good than we are doing our jobs"

"i guess" she mumbled under her breath. I would've continued to ask questions but Abel and Thomas came back inside.

"Jenna I hope you aren't harassing my girl, Jackie ally and mom already did that" Thomas said

"no we were just talking about things until you came back in no harassing was involved at all, right Ariel?" I said

"no just wondering about where I lived, nothing major" she looked at Thomas.

"good, now if you don't mind I am going to find mom so I can steal my nephew back"

"well wait take this with you and feed him, he needs to be burped every 2 ounces or he will puke all over you. Just ask your brother what happen to him yesterday"

"it's true man" Abel said

"alright I got it" Thomas said running off

"babe I have to get the keys from the Realtor if I want to have someone furnish the house, so I am going to run there quick I will be right back" Abel said

"alright ill just be here, i'm sure one of these fine men can keep me occupied" I winked at him

"just remember I am packing anymore and I will kill a man, whether he is a brother or not"

"awhh my jealous boyfriend." I said kissing him

"i am not jealous I am territorial over what is mine, but I love you see you soon"

"whatever you have to tell yourself at night, I love you too hurry back"


	10. Chapter 9

**Jenna Pov**

 **A Week Later**

Things were going good, things were settling back to normal besides having a baby. Abel had hired a nanny since I had to go back work. He also had club business, and Eli couldn't be in the hospital day care until he was at least 6 months old. Wendy would also give the nanny a break and take him when she was doing shopping for things for the wedding. She didn't stop over the wedding every night when I got home there was about a thousand things for me to look at that she left at the house. And Jarrod would take him on the weekends if I had work and if Abel needed to handle something, Jarrod has gotten house arrest right now for the DUI he got. They gave him 9 months of house arrest and fines out the ass.

"Ok Mrs. Lawson you can go home, I am off the rest of the day to many hours in at the hospital. Now I have to be in for 7 tomorrow and I know Abel as somewhere he has to go by 9. so you will need to be here probably around 8"

"ok Miss. Harley"

"have a great day Mrs. Lawson" I said waving by. Mrs. Lawson was a nice lady, Abel and I actually went to school with her daughter. Her and I were actually kind of close in high school, we eve kept in touch after I moved. Until she went to travel south America and decided to stay there. I went to check on Eli in his crib, he was still fast asleep. I had no idea what to even do with myself, so I sat at the kitchen table looking at all the stuff Wendy had left. She was so excited for Abel and I to be getting married. Today she had left me magazines with types bridesmaid dresses and colors. I had narrowed it down to three that I liked, but couldn't figure out which colors. _Slam_ went the front door. I walked out of the kitchen to see Abel, he was covered in blood.

"what the hell happen?"

"we need you at the club house Jenna, I was coming to see if Mrs. Lawson could stay late but I am guessing since you are here you sent her home?"

"why do you need me and yes I sent her home."

"Kenny has been shot, things went wrong at diosa when we had the meeting with the niners and well Kenny took a bullet for me." I didn't say another thing and I rushed out the door. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could. I knew I had some medical supplies in my car but not much. I couldn't take them from the hospital they would noticed I would just have to improvise. I pulled into the lot speeding slammed my car in park and booked it through the doors with my bag. They had Kenny in the chapel, he wasn't looking good at all. He had lost way to much blood.

" you have to save him Jenna" Jackie came over yelling

"i cant focus with her in her, get her out" I said to the guys. Chibs went over Jackie and walked out of the chapel with her. I took a better look at Kenny, it wasn't as bad as he looked. The bullet went straight through his shoulder, in and out. Now I just had to make sure it didn't hit anything major during its way.

"this is going to hurt Kenny" I said as I cut the bullet wound open further. He screamed on the top of his lungs. Some of the guys tried to quiet him down but it wasn't working.

"fuck Jenna" he shouted

"I am sorry but I have to get a better look" there wasn't much damaged, it tore through some muscle and tissue but that was about all. It missed his subclavian artery, and some how missed every part of his collarbone, and any other bone for that matter.

"you are one lucky son of a bitch Kenny, all I have to do it stitch you up a little bit to stop the bleeding and you should be good to go." I grabbed my stitching kit. "this is going to hurt but not as bad as when I cut you open" I tried stitching him up as fast as possible but there was a lot I had to do. I felt bad for putting Kenny through the pain but I had to get him stitched up to stop the bleeding.

 **Abel pov**

Before I could finish saying anything Jenna ran out of the house as quick as possible. I got Eli dressed quick and put him in the car seat I had in the truck. I couldn't sit at the house and wait, what if something happen to Kenny and I wasn't there. I didn't want to speed to the club house with Eli in the car, so it felt like it took forever to even get down the street. Let alone across town to the club house, normally a 10 to 15 minute car ride turned into about 25 minutes. When I got there I could hear Kenny screaming from outside. Which wasn't good it was going to gain attention. Don't get me wrong Cooper Thompson was on our pay role but there was only so much he could help us with.

"can you hold him" I asked mom standing by Jackie and Chibs

"of course" she said taking Eli out of my arms, I went right into the chapel. Jenna was stitching him up.

"now when I am done here you need to take it easy. You cant forward to rip these stitches, you cant forward to loose anymore damn blood Kenny "

"i got it doc" Kenny smiled at her

"hey man" I said pulling a chair up next to him

"Abel man your woman is trying to kill me with this pain"

"i think she is actually saving your life"

" Kenny your arm isn't going to be the same you took a lot of muscle damage and tissue, now I tried to repair what I could but you need physical therapy. I know you wont go if I send you somewhere because people will asked questions but I will help you do it three times a week when I get off of work or before I don't care when just as long as you are doing it" Jenna said to him "now if you could just try to wiggle your fingers a little so I can make sure everything is ok" she continued. Kenny was able to move them a little and according to Jenna that is a really good sign. She was worried about him loosing feeling or motion in that arm. She left the room to go talk to jackie

"jezze man why did you go and take a bullet for me" I asked

"well Abel you have a fiancee and a son who's biological mother already bailed he didn't need to loose his father too, and Jenna would've been heart broken."

"what about Jackie?"

"i love Jackie man but she could find someone else and you know it. Not that Jenna can't but raising Eli by herself and trying to do her residency without you being there? Man It wouldn't work, Jackie and I don't have kids, you just have more going for you than I do"

"ya well you don't have to worry about saving me man"

"yes I do, your my brother"

"now I have some pain killers from the house Kenny, there isn't much there so use them when the pain is only really bad" Jenna cut in

"you couldn't have given them to me before?" he asked Jenna

"they take about a half hour to kick in, it wouldn't have really helped you much anyways"

"fine give me one of those bad boys now because I feel like I cant move" he said before trying to get up. His arm wasn't in good use though and some of the guys had to help him.

"here, now don't take anymore for at least 6 hours and this needs to be on you arm anytime besides sleeping and therapy." she said while putting a sling on him. He moaned and groaned as she was moving his arm. I felt horrible knowing that it should be me there instead of him. He was my best friend in all ways.

 **Jenna pov**

 **Later that day...**

I went back to the hospital to check on a little girl that came in two days ago, she was only about 4. I found her lying in the bushes out side. She had been stabbed, she was in bad shape when I found her. Her liver and kidney was stabbed also and she lost crazy amounts of blood. When she woke up from surgery she was scared she didn't know anyone and I spent all night with her in the E.R. We built a bond with each other and I was the only person she would talk to. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone but me. She wouldn't even talk to the social worker or the police.

"Lexy?" I said walking into the room, she wasn't in her bed as usual

"Dr. Harley" she said coming out of the bathroom

"hey there sweetheart" I said giving her a hug "when was the last time someone changed your bandages?" I asked

"i don't know"

"well why don't you get in bed and I will change them anyways" I said before grabbing the stuff I needed off of the counter. I peeled back the old ones, you could see they haven't been changed in a couple hours. I opened the new gauze and placing it over her wounds than taping them down. "ill be right back sweetie" I said before walking out the door. I was going to the nurses station.

"excuse me I am Dr. Harley I was just checking on my patient and I noticed that her bandages haven't been changed in hours. They need to be changed every two hours no excuses, I will not tolerate my paitent getting staff because I have lazy nurses who don't want to take care of a child because she makes it a little hard for them. The what 3 maybe 4 year old girl was stabbed, her parents are no where to be found and she woke up in a hospital with people she doesnt know. So sorry if she is a little bit scared"

"we are sorry Dr. Harley we didn't realize the time" one nurse said. I knew they just didn't want to deal with her. She was a little rowdy for the nurses and wouldn't let them do things but she was scared and they needed to understand that or find a different job.

"Harley" Dr. Zest yelled

"Yes, Dr. Zest"

"i thought I sent you home at like noon today"

"you did but I wanted to check on Lexy since I am the only one she will talk to. Thank god I didn't because her bandages were pretty bad they haven't been changed in hours"

"you nurses let a little girl who had surgery two days ago sit there with dirty bandages." they didn't even say a damn thing to her "your really not suppose to be working"

"i am not working I am here as a visitor"

"than visitors shouldn't be doing medical work Harley"

"yes Ma'am" I said before she walked away. I went back into Lexy's room. She was in her bed watching cartoons. I even laid down next to her until she fell asleep. She had no one so if it meant spending a couple hours with the little girl I didn't mind. I waited to leave until I knew she was fully asleep. The drive home was a little longer than normal but there was traffic at 9 pm at night I had no idea why. When I finally got home Abel had already put Eli to bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked as I walked into the living room

"I was at the hospital with Lexy, no one has shown up yet to say she belongs to them. She wont talk to anyone but me, and now she is giving the nurses a hard time and they don't want to do their damn jobs anymore"

"when does she get to come out of hospital?"

"well they are talking about 2 or 3 days she should be good to come home. As long as her wounds stay clean and start healing up nice"

"where is she going to go after that?" he asked

"probably some foster family who doesn't even really want her" I paused and started thinking "Abel how would you feel about her coming here. We have 2 other bedrooms, we have enough room and she already trust me"

"i don't know Jenna that is a big responsibility"

"just think about it Abel please?" I asked

"ok I will think about it"

 **The Next Morning...**

I had work as usual, so I woke up got Eli together and than myself. Abel would wake up right before I would have to leave for work. And by wake up I mean come and sleep on the couch while the baby napped. Before clocking in I would swing by Lexy's room.

"And how are we this morning?" I asked

"we are good"

"and our pain today?"

"not bad"

"that is good, do you mind if I take a look?" she shook her head no. they weren't looking bad the nurses must have finally done there job last night after I left. Her wounds had begun to heal up nicely. "it looks great Lexy" I paused. "Lexy honey are you ever going to tell us how this happen to you?" I asked

"i don't want to talk about it"

"well you know the cops are coming back today, they need something so the person who did this to you could be caught and put away. It would also help us find your mommy and daddy" she didn't say anything. I would've waited and hoped she would've opened up more but I had to clock in and get ready for rounds. I went through rounds as quickly as possible and on my break I ran over to the children service center. I wanted to fill for a foster license in case Abel made the decision to let Lexy come home with us. There was lot of paper work, a social worker had to come to our home and inspect the house, talk with out family and make sure it would be a stable environment for a child.

"what is the waiting time for a license to go through" I asked the woman sitting at the desk

"normally about two weeks but in a case of emergency a judge can grant you a temporary license. Which in that case a social work would still have to come in an inspect the home and they would do unannounced visits until you would be granted with a full license."

"how do I apply for an emergency license?"

"well you would have to file this paper work" she handed me a stack of papers "and you will get a hearing within 3 days to go in front of a judge and at that point you would want to bring all the information on why you feel that child would be best with you and the judge will make his decision"

"ok thank you very much" I took the paper work and headed back to work. I also made sure to leave a voice mail with our lawyer.

 **Abel pov**

I spent all morning with Eli, he was such a good baby. got there about eleven and took over. I came to the club house, when I got the phone call from the lawyer

 _"hello" I said in a curious voice_

 _"Mr. Teller I had tried to call Miss. Harley back but I am guessing she had to go back into work. I got her voice mail about filling for emergency Foster care license for the little girl at her work" I couldn't believe that she went ahead with it without my answer._

 _"yes, the little girl was found outside of the hospital and her and the child have built a bond she is the only one she will speak to. No parents have turned up, and the little girl is most likely going to be discharged in a couple days"_

 _"well if you have time when she gets out of work we could have a meeting and we can start the paper work. We don't have much time to get her in with you two we need to be fast about this process"_

 _"ok" is all I could say._

 _"now Mr. Teller I know you are planning on getting married, but it looks best on the couple trying to get the license if they are married. The courts see it as a stable house hold more than singles or an engaged couple."_

 _"so you are saying we need to get married"_

 _"that is what I am saying,"_

 _"ok well let go and talk to her and I will call you back with what time we could meet tonight"_

 _"sure thing Mr. Teller" he said before I hung up the phone._

I couldn't believe Jenna had just gone forward with the paper work without us discussing it more, this just didn't involve her. It would included me, the club, our son, and even our nanny. We would have people following us around left and right to watch us. Government people and if they found something they couldn't just take the girl they could take Eli also. I got back on my bike and went to the hospital I needed to talk to her.

"can you page Dr. Harley for me?" I asked the nurse at the front desk

"yes" it only took Jenna a couple minutes before she came to the desk

"Abel what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she asked

"well you see Jenna I got a nice phone call a little bit ago" I began to say

"from who?" she cut in

"the lawyer he could reach you so he called me about the emergency foster license. I thought we were going to talk about this jenna"

"i know Abel but I figured I would get the paper work started so it wouldn't take as long when and if we decided on it."

"well the lawyer wants to meet after work today because he wants to file it all. And by the way we also have to make a trip to the court house to get married because it looks better if the couple is married. I hope you understand what all this means Jenna and what you are asking of me"

"you don't have to do anything Abel, I will handle it"

"really I don't? Because i'm pretty sure we will have a social worker showing up and following us around. This puts my club in danger and also our son. What if they find us unfit Jenna they can take Eli. Or better yet what if they take Eli and then investigate the club, we could all go to jail what don't you understand that I needed to think about this. Its also something I need to let the club no about and take to the table."

"i'm sorry Abel I didn't realize. I will call the lawyer back and tell him to cancel it all"

"did you tell the girl already?" I asked

"i was just in her room when you had me paged I told her I would try"

"great Jenna, let me talk to the club if they are ok with it we can. And we can go to the court house tomorrow on lunch if you cant get off early enough today"

"ill see if Zest will let me take an hour or so, i'm pushing the limits anyways this week the board isn't happy and I am sure if I explain to her why I need the hour she will understand"

"damn you Jenna you are going to be the death of me"

"i hope you know how much I apperciate this abel"

"i know, now if you don't mind I have to go talk to the club, remember they need to agree on this. It involves the also."

"i get it Abel I do." she said right before her pager went off "i have to go, call me when your done" she ran off. I don't know what I am going to do with this woman. I called Chibs so we could call the guys into chapel.

 _"Man I need you to call the guys to church. Jenna did something that effects us all and well I just need to talk to everyone"_

 _"is everything ok?" he asked_

 _"everything is fine, can you just have everyone meet me at the club house?"_

 _"of course son" "just give me about 10 minutes and we will be there"_

 _"thanks chibs" I said and hung up_

the drive to the club house all I did was think. Jenna had me up against a wall here. I love her and would do anything for her but I had to also consider my club. She was making me choose between two things I never wanted to have to choose between. I went and sat in the chapel. The guys all filled in within a couple minutes

"Thank you all for coming Abel has called this meeting so I am going to let him take the reins" chins said sitting at the head of the table.

"thank you everyone, now everyone knows about the little girl who is Jenna's patient. The one who was stabbed." they nodded their heads "well Jenna feels that she should live with us, this means we are going to be investigated by children service center. They will be following us around showing up at random times everywhere and any time. I need you to understand this effects this club also. We are going to vote on this,Jenna knows if you guys say no it is a no."

"so that's is huh"Chibs said "alright lets put it to a vote. I will start it with a yay. I think what you are doing is wonderful son and if it means we need to be on our toes for a little while than ok" they went around the table, voting on whether or not it was a good idea to bring this little girl into my house hold.

 **Jenna pov**

I felt like it had been hours since Abel had left, I knew we couldn't do this without the club agreeing. I went to check on Lexy and than I was going to see if I could get out early so we could get married and meet with the lawyer.

"hey Lexy how are we this afternoon?"

"same as I before"

"Don't let being in the hospital get to you, you will be out of here in no time"

"and then I get to come home with you?"

"maybe, I'm trying Lexy" I gave it a second "don't you want to go home with your mommy?" I asked

"no, mommy would be mad"

"why would she be mad, i'm sure she would be happy to see you"

"she told me not to leave"

"why did she tell you that?"

"cause she had to go talk to one of those guys"

"what type of guys?"

"ya know the bad ones" she was opening up a little bit. It had taken some time but she was finally getting to the point of the stabbing I think.

"why did you leave?" I asked

"cause mommy was screaming, and that when" she froze

"its alright Lexy you don't have to say anymore"i hugged her "but I have to go talk to doctor zest about getting off early I will be back later tonight"

"ok, Dr. Harley" she went back to watching her cartoons. I did have to talk to zest about leaving early but I wanted to call Thompson and let him know what Lexy has told me.

" _Sheriff Thompson here, sorry I couldn't answer your call right now but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can" his voice said._

 _"Thompson it is Jenna Harley. I was talking with Lexy today and our talk went a little into detail and I believe it was right before she was stabbed. I asked her why she didn't want to go home and she said her mommy would be mad cause she told her not to leave while she went and talked to the guy as Lexy says. She said she heard screaming from her mother and she left, I didn't get her to say anything else but it sounds to me like we are not looking for where are mother is but where her body was left"_ I hung up and went to talk to Dr. Zest

"Hey Zest, I wanted to see if I can maybe head out late Abel and I have to meet with the lawyers about bringing Lexy home with us when she is discharged."

"its your career, not mine"

"so is that a yes"

"go if you want to but don't say I didn't warn you"

"thank you" I said before heading out to my car as I pulled out or the lot my phone started ringing. I was digging in my purse trying to find it, thank god I found it before they hung up

 _"Hello?" I said_

 _"Babe, the guys agreed to bring Lexy home , now if you could get out of work and meet me down the court house. I'm bringing Kenny and Jacklynn with me as our witness."_

 _"i am already out and ill meet you down there"_

this was really how I was going to get married to Abel, in a courthouse after work. Its not that we wont have a big wedding anyways but I didn't picture it being like this. This was the moment I was going to become Mrs. Teller, well actually Dr. Harley-Teller. I was going to keep my name also.


	11. Chapter 10

**Abel pov**

I was standing in the court room with Jenna, Kenny and Jacklynn. This was nothing special, nothing close to what Jenna deserved but right now it was what she wanted.

"Do you Abel teller Take Jennifer Anne Harley to be you wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer til death do yous part?"

"i do"

"Jennifer Anne Harley Take Abel Teller to be your husband?To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer til death do yous part?"

"I Do"

"Well than by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I pulled Jenna in close a kissed her. This was it, it was official she was my wife. There was no running away now.

"congratulations guys" Kenny said hugging us

"Now you really are my sister, and Abel well i'm happy you finally got her to marry you. I love you too." Jackie said

"you know Jenna we should probably head over to the lawyers office, now that we are married."

"your right Abel, hey guys well meet you back at the club house"

"let's go Mrs. Teller"

"just for you its Dr. Teller. I haven't told you yet but I think I want my name to be Dr. Harley-Teller"

"why?" I asked

"because I started my career off as Dr. Harley Abel, I don't want to go and change it but I want to carry your last name so this way I can have what I want in both ways kind of."

"Jenna you can do whatever you want, see this little paper right here? It means your mine forever and always, till death do us part darlin'. So you go change your name to anything you want as long as you are my wife I don't mind"

"your the best" she kissed me. We went right over to the lawyer's office to get the paper work started. There was so much information that he needed. We were there for hours before we finally finished. He said that we should have to appear in front of a judge within 2 days.

 **Jenna pov**

Abel and I finished up at the lawyers office and I went back to the hospital to visit Lexy. When I got to the pediatric floor I noticed the cops outside of Lexy's door.

"Dr. Harley" cooper said. Cooper was on of the police officers I went to school with his and officer Reynolds.

"actually it is Dr. Harley-Tell" I said holding up my left hand showing them my rings. "what is going on in there?" I asked

"Thompson got your voice mail, we started looking at the information you gave us and he found three Jane doe's around the age of Lexy's mom, the same hair color, and pretty much the same build."

"are they alive?" he shook his head at me. They were all dead, I truly hoped that not one of them were her mother. I walked through the door, Thompson was sitting there on the bed showing her three pictures. Lexy picked up the second one and muttered the words I dreaded hearing.

"Mommy" Thompson just let his head down, he didn't want to hear her say that as much as me.

"Lexy sweetheart can you tell me what your mommy's name is?" Thompson asked her. She looked over at me first before answering him

"Janelle"

"and what is your last name sweetheart?" I asked, I figured since she was opening up this would be the time to ask

"Carver"

"that helps us a lot Lexy, thank you very much." Thompson said before walking into the hall way

"ill be right back" I went out behind him "what does this mean?"

"well this means, I contact the Stockton police department. And I am going to make sure there is a cop outside of Lexy's door at all times. This is a homicide and an attempted homicide now"

"i should probably tell you than Abel and I sent in forms today. We are trying to foster Lexy, I am hoping it goes through by the time she is out of here."

"well I would say that I would send a cop with you guys, but I know Abel. He will make sure you guys are protected and if you have any problems just call"

"i will, now if you don't mind I am going to head back int here with her until she falls asleep."

"you have a good night Dr. Teller" he smiled at me

"actually its Dr. Harley-Teller but I like you so much I will let it slide."

"keeping your name also?"

"i am, I worked hard to get to where I am today, and well I want my last name to reflect on that also not just abel's"

"its not really just Abel's last name anymore is it?"

"i guess its not just his" I said "ill see you around sheriff"

"have a good night Jenna" I went back into Lexy's room. She was watching cartoons as normal. I tried spending as much time with her as possible but at some point I felt like I was neglecting Eli for spending so much time with Lexy. But Abel understood why I do what I do, Eli at least has Abel there where Lexy has no one but me"

" ?" she said in a questionable voice

"lexy call me Jenna or whatever you would like, but what up sweetheart"

"i miss my mom, sheriff Thompson showed my that photo of mommy, she looks like she is sleeping."

"Lexy you need to know something" I paused how do I tell a 4 year old she wasn't going to see her mom again.

"do you know what heaven is? Did mommy ever explain that to you" she nodded

"she explained heaven when my doggy went there"

"ok well your mommy had to go see your doggy"

"is she coming back?"

"i don't think so sweetheart, at least not right now. you see that old doggy of yours needed your mommy's help so she is helping him or her out right now."

"so she is with him for right now?"

"thats right, but listen I promised your mommy I would take care of you"

"ok Dr. Harley" we left the subject at that. I laid in bed with her as I did every night until she feel asleep. Than I drove home, kissed my son goodnight and went into bed with Abel. Abel was already sleeping, I crawled into bed and just laid down next to him.

 **The end of that week...**

Abel and I had our court date and we were granted a temporary foster license. He agreed that the best place for Lexy right now was with me. She felt comfort with me, and he didn't want to ruin that after the little girl had just lost her mother. There was a lot of guide lines we had to follow, and a social worker would show up to the house at least once a week. I also got the paper work done for Lexy to start Day care at the hospital while I was working. That way Mrs. Lawson would still only have Eli.

"are you ready, Lexy?" Abel asked. She wasn't completely comfortable with him yet so she nodded.

"you know Lexy for this to work you have to talk to him to" I said

"Lexy, I know this is strange for you. You haven't really seen much of me but I am here to help you just like Jenna here. We are a team in our house, we all work together."

"abel she is four I don't think she understands what your trying to say" he wasn't the best with kids, I mean he was only a first time dad and Eli was a 3 months old. We had gotten a lot more information on Lexy though since we were Abel to figure out who her mother was.

"i get it, Dr. Harley. Its like cheerleading we have to work together."

"kind of like that Lexy, now how about we get going. You get to meet my son when we get home. His name is Eli but I am sure Jenna here told you that"

"i cant wait, I always wanted a little brother" she had a smile on her face. She hoped off the bed grabbing my hand we walked out of that hospital together. Abel had picked her up and put her in the car seat that he had bought for her. He bought a lot of stuff, he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. He felt just as bad for her as I did. Wendy had wanted to through Lexy a big grand welcome home party but Abel told her no, that he wanted Lexy to adjust to living with them first then there could be a party. We pulled into the drive.

"is this where you live?" Lexy asked

"this is were we live Lexy you are part of this family now. No matter what we will always be part of your family" Abel said

 **Abel pov**

I wasn't really on board with the Lexy thing at first but seeing that helpless child in the hospital I knew she belonged with me and Jenna. I knew we had to do anything we could to help her. I mean come on that is what the sons was about.

"you ready to head in there yet?" Lexy was a little nervous about going in at first so is stayed outside with her. Jenna was going to stay outside with her but I figured it would be a good time for us to bond. So I sent her in to let Mrs. Lawson go home early.

"i think so" she held my hand as we walked through the door. I lead her to what we set up to be her room.

"this is your room Lexy"

"and this is my bed?" she asked looking at the princess canopy bed I had bought for her.

"yup everything in this room is for you, the dressers have clothes in them. Don't worry I didn't pick them out I just footed the bill"

"i've never had a bed like this" she said

"what kind of bed did you have?"

"just one on the floor." it was the saddest little thing I could of heard,

"well now anything you need just let me know and I will take care of it. Like I said you are family now Lexy. We do everything we can for our family"

"thank you Abel."

"your welcome Lexy, now do you want to meet Eli?" I asked knowing her answer would be yes. She nodded her head. I knew Jenna was in the nursery with him. We walked down the hall and into the nursery. I was right Jenna was in there holding him in her arms. I knew she felt bad for not being here with Eli as much.

"is that him?" she asked looking at him

"it sure is would you like to hold him?"

"yes!" she said in excitement. I went over to take Eli from Jenna, Lexy was sitting on the floor patiently. I placed Eli in her arms, but didn't fully let go. I didn't know if she would be able to support the weight.

"hi Eli, I am your new sister" she smiled. She was so great with him better than I ever expected.

"well while you guys play with Eli I am going to go make dinner. I hope you guys are hungry"

"alright babe, call us when dinner is done"

"will do" I ended up laying down a blanket on the floor so she could play with Eli better. She would've spent all night there, if she didn't have to eat dinner. And Eli needed a nap.

"Guys get in here" Jenna called. This was about the third time she has called out for us to come eat, because dinner was done.

"alright woman keep your pants on" I yelled back "we better get out there she gets kind of cranky"

"i guess" Lexy said. I picked Abel up off the floor and we headed to the kitchen. It is crazy to think how much I have fallen in love with this little girl already. This is exactly why I wanted a boy when I found out about Eli. I knew I would be wrapped around my little girls finger. And well Lexy already had me there. I placed Eli in his bouncer and we went to the table to eat.

"took you long enough"

"we were bonding" Lexy came off with.

"well I am glad you were but your dinner was getting cold."

"its ok I have eaten dinner cold before. Sometimes I haven't ate because mommy had no money." the more I was finding out about this little girl's past broke my heart a little bit more.

"you don't ever have to worry about that again, we promise. There will always be 3 meals a day for you here." I said. We continued to talk and eat our dinner when the door bell rang. I didn't really want company tonight and the club and my family knew that. So it better be a damn good reason why someone was at my door.

"ill get it" I got up from my chair. There was a woman who I didn't know standing on our porch. I opened the door a little slow.

"can I help you darlin'?" I asked

"actually I am the social worked assigned to your case. I am here for a visit, I would like to see how Lexy is doing her first night in the new house"

"sure thing, but can I see a card or something first. I am sorry, if you could excuse me being cautious with the extent of what happen to her mother and her I am just being a little extra safe."

"i understand, here is my card" she handed it to me

 ** _Carol Jones_**

 _ **child service center**_

 _ **(606)-675-8907**_

I opened the door and allowed her in, she understood with the death of Lexy's mom and the stabbing done to her I was just protecting my family. And Lexy was in fact that now, she was family. I showed her towards the kitchen.

"Lexy this is Mrs. Jones can you say hi?" I said

"hi Mrs. Jones" she said with a mouth full of food.

"i see you are enjoying yourself"

"i am, when i'm done eating would you like to see my room?"

"i would love to Lexy" she could eat her food fast enough. She was excited to show off her new room. When they went to her room I followed. Even though she showed me her card I was still a little on edge. I couldn't make a move or anything considering we were being watched and she might really be social services I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize anything that would take Lexy or Eli away from us.

 **Two months later...**

 **Jenna pov**

Everything was going great, yesterday was the last visit with the social worker. We were no longer and emergency case we were given our actual fostering license. We were also informed that we could try to adopt Lexy if that is what we wished to do. That they tried to contact anyone they could but Janelle's parents had passed away years ago. She was an only child, and there was no name on the father part of her birth certificate.

"Lexy" I called coming home from work. I worked night shift last night, so I was just getting home. "Abel" I called again.

"Out here" Abel yelled from the back yard. He had the sliding doors open, i'm guessing so he could hear Abel who was napping in his pack and play. As I walked outside I saw Kenny and Abel trying to put a swing set together.

"and what is this?" I asked

"Lexy wanted a tree house that was also a swing set, this was the best I could find" it was a cute little swing set. It was wooden and even had a little spot where you could climb up and sit.

"daddy bought it for me" I was shocked as that word came out of Lexy's mouth I gave Abel a look.

"she's been calling me it all day, and honestly I kind of like the sound of it" Abel said

"and uncle Kenny is funny" she continued. "come join us mom" now that is what shocked me. I could understand her calling Abel daddy considering she never had a father, but she had a mother. I felt the tears start rolling down my face

"are you ok mom?" Lexy asked

"i am fine, sweetie"

"but you are crying?"

"it is a happy cry because I am such a lucky mom to have a daughter like you" she just smiled at me. You would never think this little girl has ever gone through what she has. She didn't let any of it phase her ever, she would get up like none of it happen yesterday. I went over by where Kenny and Abel were "building" the swing set.

"i think we should just call someone to do this"

"hell no, us outlaws can figure it out. We don't need to spend the extra hundred dollars, and I already spent 689." my jaw almost dropped when he told me the price of that thing. I knew Lexy had Abel wrapped around her finger but I did not expect it to be this much. I would've said something about the price to but Abel answered his ringing phone

 _"abel" he said_

 _"ok I get it, I am on my way"_

 _"should only take me about 10, 15 minutes top"_

 _"alright bye"_

"i have to go, Kenny can you take Jenna and the kids to the club house. Ill be there as soon as I can" I knew Abel sending us to the club house couldn't be good. There was only two reason an old lady and kids got sent there. Either something happen and they were locking down, or Wendy was planning a party or something. And if Wendy was planning a party I would've known, which only left one option... LOCK DOWN.

"everything alright?"

"not really man, go take them. Tell Chibs to lock it down I will explain when I get tehre" he said, walking up to me Abel kissed my forehead "i love you babe but I got some shit to handle, don't get stressed ill tell you later." I didn't question Abel in a time like this I knew how this shit went down, I lived it my whole life. Well when Wendy would help me because my own mother couldn't.

 **ABEL POV  
** Seeing Jenna's face drop the way it did when I told her the price of the swing set was priceless. I knew she would probably chew my ass out for it later. I guess I was saved by the bell because before she could open her mouth my phone started ringing.

 _"abel" I said_

 _"Good just the person I needed to talk to. I am only going to say this once. I know about you and your club. I also know that little girl you have living with you witness something she should have. Meet me under the bridge come alone and don't try to fool me I will know. And if you bring someone remember I know what you look like but you have no idea who I am_

 _"ok I get it, I am on my way"_

 _"how long does it take?"_

 _"should only take me 10, 15 minutes"_

 _"ok just hurry"_

 _"alright bye" I hung up the phone._

"i have to go, Kenny can you take Jenna and the kids to the club house. Ill be there as soon as I can" I saw the look on Jenna's face. She was scared, she grew up with the club. We all knew what this meant unless ma was planning a party she knew it was a lock down. And we haven't had a lock down since when ma brought us back home, and so often after for the next year or so. So this meant business

" everything alright?" Kenny asked. I wanted to answer him but I really didn't have the time to explain it right now. And not in front of Lexy.

"not really man, Jacklynn is already there at the club house just take them there and call me when your done I will fill you in" I said before kissing my old lady's for head "i love you babe but I got some shit to handle, don't get stressed ill tell you later." she knew something was up but she also knew as my old lady she had to handle it, take care at home while I take care of the problem. I rushed out of the house as quick as I could. It didn't take me long to met up with this scum bag. He knew about Lexy, he knew about the stabbing I pulled under that bridge and I saw him. He was a tall black man with a hoodie pulled over his head. I also saw a lot of red, I was so filled with rage that I could kill him.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve" I yelled walking up to him "do you know who you are fucking with."

"i know everything about you, I have been watching since that little bitch made it"

"that's my fucking daughter your talking about, watch your tone or I will kill you right here and now"

"oh big bad biker, I am so afraid." he paused "listen this is how it is going to go down, you are going to bring me the girl or I promise you I will kill you, your family, your friends, anyone I can kill I will. Me and my whole crew."

"see I can tell you don't really know anything about this live and you are just a little boy who likes to act like he has balls. Because if you had balls you wouldn't have called me to meet you. You would've just taken care of your business but you called me because you are afraid."

"you think I am afraid of you that is funny. I'm telling you ten o'clock tonight right here or I will be out of you" I couldn't take his shit anymore, I went to reach for my gun but I realized I ran out of the house so fast I didn't grab it. I had only one choice, to use my bare hands. I decked him so hard in the face he went right to the ground. We rolled around for a little, throwing punches. Until he pulled out a gun, he shot me right in the leg. We still wrestled around, I was bleeding like a mother fucker. Finally I got a punch in that knocked him right out. I grabbed his gun and shot to rounds off into his chest. I knew I didn't have much time to move the body, someone had to have heard the gun shots and probably called it in by now. I drug his part a pretty far distance with my bike, up and into the woods a bit. I then ripped part of my shirt off and tied it around my leg. I rode all the way back to the club house like that. As I pulled up to the lot the prospects opened the gates, I took my normal spot. And that was it. I collapsed to the ground.

"Oh fuck" I heard tiny and jimmy yell. I could hear them rushed towards me.

"Abel" one of them shouted I couldn't make anything out. Before I could even try to say anything my eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys, i know this chapter is really short, im sorry for that. but i wanted to get one up tonight. i also wanted to let you guys know i decided on doing a prequel to this story. it will be about abel when he was in highschool up to the day he patched in. it will give you some insight on jenna and abel.**

 **#######################################################################################**

 **Jenna pov**

Kenny had taken us to the club house just how Abel said to do. He also went to Chibs about ordering a lock down as Abel ordered. It didn't take long for the guys, the old ladies, the kids, and whoever else the club held dear.

"Everyone listen up" Chibs ordered "I know it has been a while since we have had one of these and not everyone knows how this works. Nobody come in that door or goes out that door unless they are wearing a sons of anarchy cut, or they have at least two patches with them. If you have something to do with a club member or anything you think is important come to me, Abel when he gets here. Anything that doesn't need a club member for see my old lady, Wendy will help you in any way possible. If there is something that is medical see Jenna, Abel's old lady. She is in the back. Now I know some of the club members have rooms here and we have guest rooms we will do our best. But there are a lot of you's here, I know that its tight but it is all we got. And please don't try to stress you are safe here and as soon as we feel it is safe out there for you we will let you all out of here. Now please see if you don't already know where your old mans room is or you need one please see Wendy and she will get you set up. Oh and old ladies, everyone pitches in here." Chibs finished before walking into the chapel. I looked at my phone to check the time it had already been an hour since anyone has spoken to Abel.

"mom, i'm scared" Lexy said grabbing onto my shirt.

"it ok sweetheart, but we have to be big girls. Or we will scare all the other people here. I have to help out Wendy though so can you go sit with daddy's sister ally? She has your brother over there with her"

"ok mom" she ran over to Eli and ally. I was helping Wendy get everyone set up in their rooms. It wasn't easy trying to make everyone comfortable. We took in clean sheets,blankets, and pillows. Some needed more than others considering they had children. That is when I heard the sound of Abel's bike. I knew his bike from a mile away. I was so happy to know he was home, maybe than he could explain what the fuck was going on.

"Jenna we need you and your medical bag now" jimmy said running through the doors. I didn't even think to bring my bag with me. I guess it is a good thing that I had a closet here that held all medical supplies I could need. I rushed over, I grabbed almost everything out of there from tape to a scalpel. Kenny, Chibs, and Happy were already out side with the prospects, all the other guys were cleaning out the lobby so no one got scared. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I got out there. Abel was on the ground, there was blood covering the black top.

"ok listen Chibs I need you to put pressure on the wound. We have to stop the bleeding, Jimmy hold this it needs to be higher then his head even when we move him." I handed him the I.V. Bag. I pushed the needle through his arm, finding a rein and starting the I.V.

"Chibs how we doing down there?" I asked

"i don't know sweetheart, he is bleeding fast." I rushed down to his leg, taking my belt off and tying it right above the wound as tight as I could.

"how bout now?" I asked again

"its slowing down!" good that was good. He was as stable as he was getting at this point I had to get the bullet wound cleaned up, and I couldn't do that out here.

"Alright we have to move him guys. Jimmy where does that I.V. Bag belong?"

"higher than his head."

"good now we need to move him as gentle as possible. One wrong move and he can start to bleed out understand" they nodded

"on my count" I paused. "1, 2, 3" we picked him up off the ground and ran him into the chapel. Piper had already had my supplies in there and he got the room ready as best as he could.

"ok Chibs, I am going to give Abel a sedative so he doesn't wake up when i'm done I need you to move as quickly as possible when I get over there, I only have a certain amount of time to get that bleeding stopped depending on where the bullet is"

"i got it luvie" I quickly gave Abel the sedative and moved my way down to his leg. Inspecting the wound the bullet was in there pretty far.

"Scalpel" I demanded. Tiny handed it to me right out of my bag. I began to cut a little but more so I could be able to get the bullet out "clamp" I demanded again, I had to hold off the bleeding, I knew I didn't have long though because Abel already wasn't getting much blood to his foot. " I need you to time me I have about 9 minutes to get the bullet out and repair what I have to."if I didn't move fast enough he would loose it. "forceps" I grabbed the bullet and pulled it out, I dropped the forceps and quickly grabbed what I needed to start repairing. I had to put a lot of internal stitches in, the bullet wound really damaged his artery, veins, and blood vessels.

"4 minutes doc" Kenny said

"ok" I worked a little bit faster, if Abel hadn't rode all the way back here it wouldn't be this bad but he tore it worse than it was to begin with. It was hard to get a stitch to hold in some spots they were ripping right out.

"2 minutes" two minutes I had to go just a little faster. I stitched as fast as I could

"30 seconds" shit I thought to myself I was working on the last spot now

"10" I quickly stitched it in and removed the clamp. I watched him foot waiting for it to pink up , that way I knew his foot was saved. I felt like it was taking forever. Finally I saw pink

"ok good it looks like we are in the clear. There is no more bleeders or anything. I think I am ready to close." I began to close him up.

"i don't think we should move him just yet" I said after closing him up. He needed to stabilize a little more and I wanted to wait until he woke.

"jimmy how we doing on that I.V."

"its almost empty doc"

"alright go grab another out of the medical closet but also grab a dose of iron supplement I want to get his blood "rebooting faster""

"right on it."

 **Abel pov**

 **hours later...**

I woke up in the chapel, I was laying on the table hooked up to an I.V. That Jimmy was standing there holding. I didn't remember anything.

"what happen?" I looked at him and asked. I went to sit up but felt really dizzy.

"you were shot Abel, and than rode your bike all the way back and collapsed. Jenna removed the bullet and stitched you up."

"shit is she ok?" I asked

"she is doing ok, she is a little scared"

"shit" I muttered, remembering about the body in the woods. I quickly ripped the I.V. Out of my arm and put tape over it

"is that a good idea? You lost a lot of blood Abel" I ignored him and walked out to the main room.

"Daddy" Lexy yelled running over to me, she grabbed onto my leg so tight

"hey there princess where is mom?"

"she is in the kitchen with Wendy" I hugged her back and went to find Jenna, I needed to let her know I was ok. I made my way to the kitchen, as we made eye contact her face went white it was like she had saw a ghost.

"Abel Teller" she yelled. "what in the fuck do you think you are doing!" she was a little angry

"you know the proper thing for an old lady is to me happy that there old man is ok"

"ya well I guess I am not a proper old lady"

"anyone see Chibs?" I asked

"he is out in the garage"

"ok I need to talk to him, can you ask him to meet me in the chapel I don't want to have to limp all the way out there on my leg"

"sure thing Abel, but when your done you need to get that I.V. Back in, you lost way to much blood. We need to make sure you stay hydrated"

"i am fine Jenna, just go get Chibs. And keep Lexy in your sight at all times"

"is this about her?" she asked

"Just fucking get Chibs I will talk to you later about it" she had a pissed off look on her face, she needed to know that I was just trying to keep everyone safe and when I had a chance to tell her everything I would, including that I killed a man today. That was my first time, that I ever killed someone. I went back to the chapel, I knew Chibs and they guys would be heading in.

"You mind telling me what the fuck happen son?" Chibs said before he even got to his seat.

"its Lexy, the people who did this to her they have a crew. But we have one big problem, there is kind of a body in the woods of the crew leader in the woods. I didn't think I would be out for hours but the body is there and it is only a matter of time before it is found"

"Fuck Abel" he gave me a dirty look "i understand you haven't done anything like that before but you know to not go alone and you know to not to leave a fucking mess kid"

"Listen your forgetting I was fucking shot!"

"and again you don't go alone, because now I have to clean up your mess and you want to run this damn club. You have no idea boy"

"i did my fucking best Chibs"

"where the fuck is the body boy so we can clean this mess up"

"in the woods, after you go under the bridge about a mile in or so"

"so let me get this, you took the body in the woods but didn't bury it?"

"what was I using my fucking hands"

"alright guys listen lets settle down." Kenny cut in. "we have to go handle this body before anyone stumbles upon it."

"he is, Kenny, Piper, Hail and kyle take the prospects go fix that shit actually kyle don't happy go with them. Make sure it don't lead to SOA. Happy i'm trusting you"

"you got it Chibs

 **Jenna pov**

Most of the guys left in a hurry, I knew this shit was serious and I wasn't going to let Abel keep me in the dark about this. I was his damn wife, I might not have a say in club business but I do have the right to now. Abel was sitting on the couch, there was some crow eaters pushing up on him

"you just gunna allow that?" Wendy asked

"why I would I bother wasting my time Abel wont do anything"

"it doesnt matter, these crow eaters need to learn there place in the food chain. And that is on the fucking bottom."

"fine you wanna see me handle that, ill handle it" I stomped my way over to Abel

"excuse me bitch" the little fucking blonde came off with "i think Abel is kind of busy"

"listen here cunt your a fucking pass around crow eating fucking slut. That right there is my fucking husband so I advise you to walk away"

"and what if I dont" at this point Abel was getting up to step in between us. He was a little to slow because before he knew it I punched her right in the face. The bitch was bleeding all over the floor

"my nose" she cried out

"i warned you, next time fucking listen" Abel grabbed me by the arm dragging me to his room

"abel are you fucking serious? She was out of line and your gunna pull me aside" I yelled

"i pulled you aside because that was the hottest thing ever."

"so your not mad I broke the bitch's nose?"

"fuck no" he leaned in closer

"so how hot?" I asked moving in our lips were almost touching

"pretty hot babe" he slammed his lips into mine.

"Abel we cant, one there is a room full of people out there and two your leg."

" we can I promise we will stop if I feel any pain at all"

"fine" that was all I had to say and he was all over me. Leaving the room when we finished everyone was staring. I truly didn't care, at first I though I would but honestly it was just showing these pass arounds he was mine and only mine.

"well someone sure made their point" wendy chuckled.

"where is the dumb bitch"

"you mean Ima's daughter she is long gone. She booked it out of here. Don't feel bad though her mother was the same way back in the day. She wanted Jax more than anything, I guess its mother like daughter."

"the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"no it doesn't, but hey dinner is done. Can you help me carry it into the dinning hall?"

"sure can" I grabbed some of the food and followed Wendy. The dinning hall was huge.

"you know this is the only good thing about lock downs, we get to have family dinners. I think it help everyone calm down there nerves."

"ya, it does. I mean we only have family dinners at your house every once in awhile so it will be nice to sit down with everyone." it didn't take us long to get all the food out. Wendy called everyone in to sit and eat. We had a lot of room at the table, it wasn't your normal size table Wendy had it made cost her like three thousand dollars. The guys that left before had gotten back just in time.

"i just want everyone to enjoy this meal as the family we are, no matter what we have each others backs." Wendy want about to give a big speech but as she was talking there was gun shoots outside. Next thing we knew the club was getting shoot at. Everyone hit the floor, I covered Lexy as Wendy had Eli in her arms. Abel and all the guys went running out of the building. Pulling there guns, this was going to be a war. And if you grew up in the sons you knew they didn't go for that shit. If you came on their territory and threatened their family you were done for.


	13. Chapter 12

**this chapter is really really short im sorry**

* * *

 **Abel pov**

 **one week later...**

Everything was going good, we were finally off of lock down. Myself and the guys have handled the other crew. They weren't going to be a problem anymore, my daughter was safe. Jenna and I had also started the adoption process for Lexy.

"baby" I called out.

"in the kitchen Abel" she was always in the kitchen anymore, Lexy ate like a horse. I have no idea where she put any of it. She was maybe 40 pounds if that and she ate like she was 140 pounds. I honestly think if it came down to it she could out eat me.

"Do you know where my holster is?" I couldn't find it, but than again I never knew were I actually put it down because I would always put my gun in the dresser drawer .

"you left it in the bathroom when you showered last night"

"thanks baby" I went to the bathroom to find it, she was right it was right there hanging on the door. I swear without her I would loose my head.

"where are you off to?" she asked before I walked out the door.

"the club house, we are still a little on edge. You know we killed about 8 guys, we haven't done anything illegal in awhile so Chibs just wants to keep an eye out. But if you need me here I can stay"

"No Abel, I will be ok. I just wanted to spend some time with you after I put the kids down for a nap but I will just see you later.

"i'm sorry, I will be home as soon as possible."

"i love you Abel"

"i love you too Jenna" I kissed my lovely wife goodbye before leaving. She didn't like the way things were going with the club right now. She also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Jenna knew how this life worked, sometimes things were good and sometimes things were bad. Pulling into the garage lot I saw Wendy standing outside, its like she was waiting for me or something.

"ABEL!" she yelled as I got off my bike

"Ma?"

"i have a bone to pick with you" that couldn't be good at all.

"ya, and what is that?"

"it has been a whole week since this lock down happen and well I haven't seen my grand kids since then."

"Ma, Jenna is having a little bit of a hard time right now. The whole lock down thing scared her a bit. You have to think the club got put on lock down, I got shot, and I killed three different people this week. Ya know when you come home covered in blood your wife is allowed to be a little in shock"

"why didn't you reach out Abel, I could've helped her"

"I don't know if that is what she needs right now, she just needs her space."

"you don't think she will run off do you?" I could've believe my mother was asking me that question this was my freaking wife we were talking about

"really ma?"

"Abel, I just meant she has done it before. Things get tough and Jenna runs. I love the girl like my own daughter but she is a bit of a flight risk sometimes."

"Ma she isn't going to run, we are married now she knows her life is here with me. And to be honest she cant run with Lexy because she isn't ours yet."

"i just looking out for you baby"

"i know mom"

"well would you mind if I went by the house today, I would really like to see the kids"

"just don't harp down Jenna's back ma"

"i wont baby I promise"

 **Jenna pov**

I had just gotten the kids down for a nap, they were sound asleep. I decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie. I got maybe half way through the movie when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed the baseball bat next to the door and slowly began to open it.

"Seriously what are you going to do with that?"

"i don't know, hit someone"

"and if they have a gun your dead sweetheart"

"well what else am I suppose to do Wendy?"

"Here" she said handing me the gun she had just pulled out of her purse.

"seriously do you always carry this?"

"i have two in each one of my purses Jenna. You can never be to safe."

"i don't even know how to shoot one."

"well we will fix that tomorrow."

"ok anyways what are you doing here Wendy?" I asked

"well I was hoping to see my grand kids, its been a whole week"

"they are actually napping but your welcome to wait until they wake up"

"i think I might" Wendy said walking into the house

"coffee?"

"sure hun" Jenna poured Wendy a cup of coffee. We sat at the kitchen table

"so Abel told me your a little shaken up after the lock down"

"i am, I wont lie."

"that gun will make you feel a little bit safer."

"i hope so" Wendy had stayed until the kids woke up, Lexy was so excited to see grandma Wendy. She started calling her grandma, little by little she was coming around more and more.

"there is grandma's baby girl." Wendy picked her up. I went in to get Eli out of his crib. To me he was getting so big I felt like It was just yesterday he was a little tiny baby in the hospital. Now he was almost 6 months old, and 20 lbs. He was my little ball of sunshine.

"look who is up grandma" I said holding Eli.

"there is my little man, wow is he getting big"

"i know right almost looks like he has doubled in size"

"when do you guys adopt Lexy fully?"

"probably not until a month or so, they have to try to track down her father. Not that they would find him considering they have nothing to go off of but they have to try."

"well at least its only another month"

"only a month and she will be a teller"

"that is great, not that she isn't already a teller"

"she is in our hearts and her but on paper she isn't"

"that is only a matter or her legal name, no one cares about that"

 **Abel pov**

I rushed home as quick as possible, I didn't like that Jenna was alone. Well I thought she was alone, but I saw my mothers car in our drive way.

"well look who is here" he said meaning it towards his mother. She was only suppose to swing by and see the kids when Abel got home she had already been there for 3 hours.

"hi son" she looked up from the floor, she was playing with Lexy while holding Eli.

"daddy look what I made" she pointed at the blocks on the floor

"wow that looks amazing where is mommy?" not seeing my wife any were in the room.

"she is in her room I told her to go lay down that I would watch them until you got home. She just went in there" I walked to my bedroom, Jenna had been putting something in the end table.

"what is that?" I asked

"oh nothing" she tried blocking my way, she tends to forget I can move her with a finger. I looked inside only to see a little hand gun.

"what the hell is this?" I asked

"a gun Abel what does it look like"

"i know its a gun but why do you have it"

"your mother gave it to me, so I wouldn't be so scared."

"god damn it I told her to leave it alone." I stormed into the living room.

"what the actual fuck mom, I thought I asked you to leave it alone and what do you do. You give my fucking wife a gun"

"what does fuck mean" Lexy came off with

"way to go Abel get the four year old cursing.

"lexy it is a bad word don't say it only adults can say it, now back on track what are you even thinking."

"she answered the door with a baseball bat Abel, what was I suppose to do"

"i don't know maybe call me and not give her a gun"

"i don't see what the big deal is, your packing."

"im a man ma, i'm suppose to. Just because Chibs lets you do whatever the fuck you want doesn't mean I let my wife. Alright if she thinks she needs protection I will call one of the prospects and have them watch her."

"because she needs a baby sitter? Abel she is 25 and a doctor"

"doesn't matter ma"

"stop it right now Abel, fucking stop it." Jenna yelled out. "i took the damn gun because I wanted it and you don't control me Abel"

"your my wife, I will protect you Jenna I don't want our children to see mommy and daddy both carry guns"

"well Abel they wont see mine unless it is an emergency, the conversation is now over."

the fuck was happening, I was the man in this house hold and my mother and wife just think it goes whatever way they want without even talking to me.

"you can leave!" I said to my mother

"abel you don't mean that" Jenna said

"No I do mean it, she wants to team up with my wife well then she can leave"

"if she goes so do i" Jenna put her foot down. I just walked away and to the bedroom, I could deal with there shit. There was no reason for Jenna to have a gun. If she didn't feel safe I would post a guy here at all times if I couldn't be here.

* * *

 **I also wanted to let you guys know the story is going to be switching from first person to third person. I wrote this story first and then decided to do a prequel part way through. The apple doesnt fall far from the tree. it is written in third person and was so much easier to write. just bare with me here.  
**

 **Valley Girl**


	14. Chapter 13

**Two weeks after their fight...**

Abel and Jenna were on the outs for a couple days, Jenna wasn't happy with Abel for the way he acted. Wendy did nothing wrong but try to help the situation. Jenna had ended up keeping the gun, Wendy showed her how to shoot it. Abel was even more pissed about that. Although now Jenna had been back to work. She did more studying more then working thought. Dr. Zest had them practicing for their intern exams, it was only about 3 months away. It sounds like a long time but when your a surgeon it is nothing.

"Mrs. Lawson" Abel said

"i am going to head over to the club, I was thinking if you want you can drop him off with my mom she has been bugging me for time with the kids" Abel continued

"sure thing, I will drop Eli off around noon"

"i will let her know." Abel said leaving the house. When Jenna wasn't home he hated staying home. He loved spending time with Eli, but Jenna made the house a home. So when she wasn't it felt empty to him. Kenny and Jacklynn were already at the club house. They were sitting on the couch when he walked in.

"can you two get a damn room?" he said walking past

"cause we didn't have to see this when you and Jenna actually use to have fun with eachother."  
"oh shut up you dicks" it use to bother Abel seeing Kenny and Jacklynn together but now it was nothing to him. He couldn't have picked a better man for his sister than Kenny.

"hey I wanted to ask you something" Jacklynn shot up quick.

"what do ya want?"

"well I know you and Jenna got married and shit but are you still having a big wedding?"

"we haven't actually talked about it, I think she still wants a big wedding. Me personally I don't care either way" it was right Abel really didn't care all that mattered to him is that Jenna was his wife.

"alright well I guess I will asked her"

"is that all?"

"ya that's it" she went back on the couch with Kenny. Abel went to his room, he hung out in there a lot when Jenna was around. It was his home away from home. His phone started ringing ,it was the lawyers office

 _"hello" he answered_

 _"Abel, I just wanted to see if you could come in."_

 _"is there a problem?"_

 _"actually yes, a little birdie called me. There is a hold on your adoption papers for Lexy"_

 _"why is there a hold?"_

 _"i think that would be better if we didn't discuss that on the phone"_

 _"ill come right in, give me an couple minutes. It will just be me Jenna is working right now and I cant pull her away"_

 _"that is ok"_

 _this was fucking wonderful Abel had thought_. What possible could make them but a hold on us adopting Lexy, they never found her father. It was suppose to only be 2-3 more weeks before she was 100 percent theirs. Abel rushed as quick as he could to the office, he knew it had to be serious.

"Abel thank you for coming in so soon, I will let her know you are here. Please take a seat" the receptionist said.

"sure" he went and sat in the chair. He couldn't stop shaking his leg, his nervous were getting the best of him.

"Abel, she is ready for you" he went back to her office.

"Abel I have some bad news, please take a seat" he sat down across the desk from her.

"please tell me, if I have to wait anymore I might die"

"Well Abel, There is a guy. He is saying that he is a friend of her mother's. He thinks Lexy would be better off with him than you. He says he has proof that you and your club deal with illegal activity. You and I both know what you do sometimes isn't always on the right side of the law, that is why I am on your payroll. But is there anyway this guy can have proof."  
"we haven't done anything illegal in some time, years before Lexy. And my record is clean, never been in lock up" _fuck the lock down and everything they had just had.. Abel thought to himself._

"i hope so Abel, I am going to try to find out as much as I could on this guy. Write now all I have is his name Jerome Kellom"

"ill see if our computer tech can pull anything up also."

"Just don't do anything stupid"

"i won't" Abel could believe what had just happen, some guy might come between him and his daughter. The name Jerome Kellom sounded really familiar. That's when it came to him, it was one of the guys they had killed. Well at least he thought they killed. Abel didn't understand how this could happen, they had sent the prospects to bury the bodies out in the woods.

 _"hey son" Chibs said answering the phone_

 _"we need to have everyone in the chapel now even the prospects it is really important Chibs"_

 _"the prospects?"_

 _"yes Chibs just fucking trust me call them and tell them"_

 _"ok Abel"_

all the guys were there by the time Abel got back, he walked right into the chapel. He couldn't believe this is happening.

"I just got back from the fucking lawyers office, tell me why a Jerome Kellom is trying to stop me getting custody of Lexy. Says he knows the club does illegal activity"

"why does that name sound familiar"

"really familiar right? I thought that too so I did a little thinking. He was one of the guys we killed. Well thought we killed"

"how is that possible, Harry you buried eight bodies right?" Chibs looked at the prospect.

"Seven" he replied

"No you fucking idiot there was eight fucking bodies" Abel shouted.

"dude I only buried seven, that was all in the truck when I finished digging the hole."

"he had to have, slipped out of truck when harry wasn't looking. Because I know Kenny and I loaded eight bodies" Abel said

"ya man we counted that shit" Kenny cut in.

"now he is trying to get a hold of Lexy, finish the work they started."

"we wont let that happen son, where is Lexy right now?" Chibs asked

"she as at the hospital day care"

"ok call your mother have her go get Lexy, tell her not to leave until Kyle and Tiny are there with her." Chibs sounded concerned also.

"i will, you two leave now. If you have to wait for my ma to get there fucking wait outside the day care, and let Jenna know you are taking her. She will freak out if she goes to pick her up after shift and Lexy isn't there."

"we will handle this son I promise" Chibs placed his hand on Abel's shoulder. Every time Abel would feel like he was getting somewhere, something would get in the way.

It didn't take Wendy long to get to the hospital to get Lexy, it was a little long then normal but that was because she had Eli with her.

"Hi can I help you" the bimbo at the desk asked

"yes I am Wendy Telford I am here to get my grand daughter Lexy Carver"

"oh yes, Mr. Tell had called. He said you would be here to pick her up early"

"we are just having a family emergency, we thought it was best to have the kids together you know?"

"oh I fully understand" she went and got Lexy. The smile on the little girls face when she saw Wendy waiting was priceless.

"Grandma!" she yelled hugging onto Wendy legs. "did you bring Eli?" she asked

"of course I brought Eli he is outside with Kyle and Tiny."

"i cant wait to see him"

"well lets get your coat on and head out there. I'm sure Eli is excited to see you too." Tiny and kyle were waiting right next to Wendy's car.

"one of you two told Jenna right?" she asked before pulling out and leaving

"yes ma'am Tiny went up as soon as we got here"

"did she ask why we were taking her?"

"she asked, I just told her you wanted some time with Lexy and Abel said it was ok."

"good, i'm glad you didn't tell her the truth that girl has been on edge lately this is the last thing she needs" she rolled up the window and pulled out. Abel and the rest of the guys had gone to hunt down this fucker. Hail was able to pull up a lot of information on him, including his address. It was all the way in Stockton but that was ok if it meant Lexy was safe. It took them a bit of time before getting there. They had to play this smart, they can't go in guns blazing. The adoption was right around the corner if the hold lifted. They couldn't take a chance of getting caught. They had to smarter not harder.

"you three around back" Chibs pointed at Hail, happy, and T.O. "you three watch the streets make sure we are not seen" pointing at harry, ratboy, and piper. "Kenny, Abel , and me will take the front. This fucker doesn't get away we handle this now. When I call your phone T.O. Count to five then we move in. he gave it some time to make sure they were at the back door. He let the phone ring twice before hanging up. He held up his hand and dropped a finer every second. When there was no more finger they kicked in the front door.

"what the fuck" a girl shouted from the couch.

"where is Jerome" Abel asked, the girl pointed to the back bedroom. "now get out of here" he pushed the girl out the door. They made their way to the door she had pointed at, Abel kicked the door open.

"put your fucking hands up" he put his gun point right at the nigger in the bed.

"Holy fuck" he said before trying to run, I didn't know why he thought he was going to get by 6 people. But Kenny and Chibs grabbed him before even getting close to the door.

"we're gonna take a little ride." Abel slapped zip ties around his wrist. They pushed him out the door and into the truck with Harry. At first they were going to let harry drive alone with the guy but considering he had slipped away from him once they weren't taking any chances, so kyle hoped int the truck also.

"you fucking white piece of shit" he spit out the window and at Abel. That was all he had to do, the spit landed right on Abel's bike. His Harley, it was the only think he loved more than his family.

"you stupid nigger" he punched him through the window. He punched him so hard he knocked right out.

"thanks bro now I don't have to listen to him the whole time" Abel laughed when Kyle said it. They drove out to the woods, Abel killed him brutally, he wanted to get the message across. You don't fuck with his family. He even made sure he buried the body himself this time. He wasn't taking any chances. By the time he finished it was 9 at night. He went by his house first to see if Jenna's car was in the drive. He was hoping it was because that meant she would've gotten the kids and he didn't have to. He walked into the house but the kids weren't there, only Jenna sleeping on the couch.

"babe" he shook her to wake her up

"Abel"

"ya babe its me where are the kids?"

"your mom wanted to keep them, she said she figured you would have a rough day with the club and would get home late. I was tired after work when I went to pick them up. She just said to leave the there" she finally noticed the blood all over his white t-shirt and jeans. "you did have a rough day I see" she hated seeing him covered in blood. She knew that meant he was doing something illegal.

"babe its not as bad as you think, when I came home covered in blood last month some times I said we killed eight guys, well it turned out we only got seven of them. He went to the courts and tried to get the adoption stopped the lawyer called me I called Chibs and we took care of it. So it is like you already know this"

"it doesn't matter if I thought the guy was already dead Abel, I hate seeing you covered in blood. It makes you seem like this disgusting guy, not everyone notices you like I do. I know today you were out there protecting your family. I don't mind that, but you gotta be more careful stop walking around in blood fucking clothes" she wasn't mad that he had killed the guy, she knew Abel would only kill someone if it came down to it and there was no other way. But he than rode his bike home with blood on him that pissed her off, t _hat is how he is going to get caught she thought._

 **The next Morning...**

Jenna was off today, it was nice to wake up without the kids. To just wake up in Abel's arms without having to rush get the kids ready and than rush to work. She was thankful to just lay there.

"Morning Darlin'" Abel had woken up

"Morning Abel" she kissed him.

"you know before all that shit went down yesterday Jacklynn asked me if you still wanted a big wedding, I know its been awhile since you have said anything about it. We can still have a big wedding babe"

"i mean I would like to just so we have pictures, since we took none the day we got married."

"well you had most of the planning done all you need was a dress, Invitations printed and a date right?" he asked her.

"ya I got the colors and the brides made dresses all the decorations, anything you can think of I probably have it unless its one of those three things you said"

"well than lets have a big wedding" Abel said

"you really wouldn't mind?"

"no, it would be fun. Lets set a date"

"how about a month from now April 23rd does that sound good for you"

"exactly a month from now, is the 23rd even on the weekend?"

"i don't know and I don't really care"

"April 23rd it is"

"ill go and get the rest of the stuff done today."

"ill tel ma, so you don't gotta. She will probably start blowing up you phone from the minute I call."

"knowing Wendy you are correct"

"we are really going to do this?" Abel wanted to double check

"yes"

 **Wedding day... the second wedding...**

Jenna had managed to get everything together. She had stayed at Wendy's house the night before since Abel wasn't allowed to see him. Even though they were already married they still tried to make it like this was there first wedding.

"Your almost ready sweetheart" Wendy asked.

"ya i'm just trying to calm the nerves down, I feel like i'm going to puke"

"well its not like he can leave you at the alter honey, you're already married" Wendy made her laugh. Jenna fought back the feeling of wanting to puke. She didn't know what was going on, were her nerves really this bad.

"alright well you re-brush your teeth meet me outside because we have less than an hour"

"ok I will hurry" it wasn't long until she was out of the bathroom. She got into her dress and they were off. It was time, time for her to walk down the aisle.

"your going to walk me down right" she turned to Wendy

"i am right here aren't I?" the music stopped a couple seconds after the last bridesmaid walked out. "it is show time girlfriend" Wendy said, the guys began to open the doors. Jenna felt like she was going to puke the whole time she was walking towards Abel.

"thank you all for joining us today to see these two pledge themselves to each other of the rest of there lives," the minister paused. "the couple has written their own vows. Abel"

"Jenna, I have loved you since the dance back in freshmen year. We have had our ups and downs. It wasn't easy for us but look at us now, getting married in shit. I always knew one day we would get here, it took us a little longer than normal but that is ok. I would've waited a century for you" he stopped before Jenna could start

"And what else?" Kenny shouted

"ya brother what else" happy yelled

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather... and ride you as much as my Harley" it was funny to the guys, Abel was hoping that the guys would let him get away with it but he was wrong.

"Abel, you have been there for me since that first day of high school. Even after all the stuff I put you through between the leaving and coming back only to leave again and show up 5 years later. I thought you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me this last time but we're getting married. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and my husband. You are a great father to our children and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love you Abel, and I hope you ride me as much as that Harley" the guys weren't expecting that to come out of Jenna's mouth. All their jaws dropped, even Abel's.

"i now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." the after party of the wedding was the best, Jenna, Abel, Eli, and Lexy were out on the dance floor. Lexy was in Abel's arms while Jenna held Eli as they danced together. It wasn't such a traditional first dance but it was the first dance she wanted to have. Abel didn't last long on the dance floor before sneaking back off. But as soon as Lexy would realize her daddy was gone she would come drag him back out.

Jenna was still feeling sick, so she sent Wendy to the store. She thought this morning was a long wait these five minutes she had to wait felt like a life time. The timer went off

"oh I can look what does it say" Jenna said to Wendy

"well your pregnant" Jenna didn't think she would be excited if she turned out pregnant but she was thrilled. Don't think she is a horrible person but she was excited to have a child that had her and Abel's blood running through them. Eli and Lexy were still her children and she would love them as much as she loved the new baby, there was just a little bit more excitement. She didn't give birth to Eli, she just became his mother when Sophie ran off. She never got the pregnancy experience even through Sophie was there and Jenna was her doctor for a little bit, it wasn't her carrying him. And Lexy well we all know that story.

"you going to tell Abel?" Wendy asked

"i think I will wait until after we are on our honey moon, by the way thanks for keeping the kids"

"its not a problem Jenna, we know you and Abel need a honeymoon. Especially now considering you are pregnant, and there will be three kids in you house."

"it is going to be crazy but for now I am going to go have a good time tonight. It is my wedding day"


	15. Chapter 14

**Coming back from the honeymoon...**

Abel and Jenna were making there way back home. Jenna still hasn't told Abel that she was pregnant. Part of him questioned if she was since she was so hungry all the time, and if she wasn't hungry she was sick.

"You feeling ok?" Abel had been driving since Jenna felt car sick.

"ehh so so"

"Well I think you need to see a doctor" Abel was just so concerned about Jenna

"don't you realize I am a doctor? But your right I do need to see one just not the kind you are thinking of"

"what is that suppose to mean?" he was confused

"I am pregnant Abel"

"your what? Your pregnant. Why didn't you tell me, what how long have you know"

"Your mother went and got me a test the day of the wedding"

"oh so she got to know my wife was pregnant but not me?"

"Abel you know if I would've told you, you would have gone crazy and been so over controlling while we were on our honey moon so I just waited"

"I can't believe your pregnant" he paused "you know if we keep having kids and taking in kids like this soon we are going to have enough for a whole football team"

"Oh hell no, no more kids Abel"

"why not? you make a great mom. Eli and Lexy love you, and so will this baby"

"i just want to get home and see my babies, they probably miss me so much." she made Abel drive faster to Wendy's house. Abel wasn't even in park when Jenna shot out the door and ran into the house

"Mommy's home" Jenna was walking through the door

"MOMMY" Lexy was so excited to see her. It had been a full week since Lexy had seen her mom and dad. Jenna had called every night to tell her goodnight but that was all she could do.

"Daddy" Lexy saw Abel coming in the door.

"you wont believe was Eli said"

"he spoke?"

"he said ma, he hasn't said it again yet but I know I heard it"

"ok Wendy" Jenna didn't believe her

"i am being serious" Wendy knew they didn't believe her

"alright ma, we got it" Abel said.  
"hey bro" Thomas said walking out of his room

"shit man I thought you would've gone back by now what are you doing here"

"I transferred so I could come back home"

"why did you want to come home man? You only have like 2 years left"

"well Ariel is pregnant. And I need to make a living so I came home"

"she is what?" Wendy jaw dropped "you didn't fucking tell me she was pregnant and that's why you stayed. You said you missed home"

"I was waiting to tell anyone until Abel was back"

"well I guess her and I can be pregnant together" Jenna cut in

"Another kid, shit you trying to be the brandy bunch?" Thomas said

"cut the jokes alright, you don't know the first thing about being a parent Thomas" Abel said

"Because you were the perfect father, you have Eli not even a month after you found out about her being pregnant she had the fucking kid"

"Thomas you get annoyed when you my kid starts crying you cant handle it, now your going to have one of your own. Your not able to just give your own kid back like you can with your nephew."

"Listen i'm not here to argue with you Abel, I am here to make a life for Ariel me and our kid"

"fine man, fine. Where are you going to live? You cant raise a kid here at moms house, don't get me wrong she loves being grandma but she raised her kids"

"i haven't figured that part out yet"

"well there is dads old house, if ma is ok with it so am I. There is enough space for your little family. Jarrod is out of there now since he in lock up for breaking his probation and house arrest. The nursery is still set up in there. Its blue but who knows maybe you will have a boy"

"you wouldn't mind?"

"no, anything I can do to help besides raise your kid for you"

"thanks man, ma is that ok with you?"

"its fine Thomas." Abel knew his brother couldn't go out find a place to live get furniture and stuff for the baby at once. The old house had all this already, it would need to be cleaned but that was about it.

"Thanks ma"

"Now we are going out for dinner with our kids, you guys are welcome to join us." Abel said as be put Eli in his car seat.

"I actually think I am going to take a nap, your kids tired me out. But Thomas isn't doing anything and Ariel doesn't come down until next week."

"ya I will take along, ill see you later ma" Abel carrying Eli out to the car. "thank you for watching them" he waved goodbye. He loaded the kids into the car

"you just riding your bike?" Abel asked

"ya i'm going to take my bike, I like your kids but no offense I would like to not squeeze in your back seat with them."

"i get it, well see you there" there was only one place Abel would go to eat at, it was a little diner on main st. Wendy use to take him and his siblings there when they were little.

"You still come here" Thomas asked

"only place I eat besides at ma's, or my own house"

"really? This is the only diner you eat at"

"yes!" the walked through the first and second doors.

"Abel nice to see you again, its been a little while" the waitress said

"i know sally, I am sorry. Things have been busy but i'm here now. Can we get the usual both?"

"I wanna sit next to uncle Thomas" Lexy yelled

"looks like your stuck with the kid" Abel laughed. Lexy had been such a different girl from when they first brought her home. The first day she didn't want to talk to Abel in the hospital, than they sat outside of the house for hours waiting until she was ready to go in. She barely talked, and didn't want to do anything. Now they couldn't get her to stop talking, she loved everyone.

"What can I get you guys to drink"

"well Lexy will have a chocolate milk, and ill have a sprite" Jenna said said

"Pepsi for me and for my brother over here" Abel cut in

"i can order for my self" Thomas said

"well fine ,what would you like?" Abel already knew the answer

"Pepsi" Thomas tucked his head.

"i know what you drink shit head, that's why I ordered it not to be an ass and not let you decide for yourself"

"Ya know you two need to start acting like brothers and stop fighting each other every chance you get, ya know you use to be like best friends"

"times change Jenna people grow apart become someone knew, Abel is a husband, father, and vice president of the club. While in his eyes I am still some little kid, who doesn't know anything."

"I never said that Thomas! Yes I am older, I know more things I have two kids and one on the way. I have been married for a couple months now, I know what its like to take care of a family and do the right thing. You are care free, you have no responsibilities so sorry if I think I am a little bit more experience when it comes to this shit. I don't want to see you make the mistakes I made."

"can we just drop this" Thomas said.

"alright guys here is your drinks" sally placed them on the table.

"what can I get you guys to order?" she asked

"well I am going to get a burger." Abel said

"and ill just have the Ceaser chicken salad" Jenna said

"i want HOT dog" Lexy shouted, Lexy got the same thing every time they went there, Hot dog with smiley fries.

"and for you" she looked at Thomas.

"ill just take the fried Chicken and mash Potatoes."

"gravy on that?"

"on the side please"

"alright guys ill put that order right in" they sat there and talked, Abel stopped trying to give Thomas advice he didn't want it so what did it matter. It was nice to eat out as a family though, to have them all together. They finished their food and still stayed there for an hour or so after.

"mommy i'm tired" Lexy said

"your tired?"

"i guess we should get her home than" Abel said

"ya, we should" Jenna said

"Ill see you tomorrow Thomas."

 **A week later...**

 **Ariel had just gotten to town...**

Ariel had just gotten into charming, she wasn't the most excited about moving here. She said the schools weren't good enough. Abel took a step back from school, so Ariel could continue. Once she graduated he would say hell go back. No one believe that though.

"what do you even think about her" Wendy said to Jenna. They were in the office of the garage while she was standing in the lot while Thomas finished working on a car.

"I don't like her one bit, she is stuck up. And Thomas is throwing away his whole future because she wants to stay in school."

"I know it pisses me off, Not only is he giving up being a doctor he is back in the club, working at the garage and will have to parent his soon to be child" Wendy was angry

"he has worked so hard in his life to get where he is and now it is all gone to shit because this bitch got pregnant. Are we even sure it is Thomas' kid?"

"oh if its not I will kill her"

"i'm right there with ya" Abel had just come out the side door to hear his mother and wife talking

"Can you two give the girl a shot?" he came off with

"no, can you mind you own business" Jenna said.

"you two are horrible. We do realize we are just going to have to let this play out and see where we end up. The more we try to tell Thomas what to do the more hell push back"

"I don't like this Abel, you need to see what Thomas is thinking" Wendy said "and you need to get on her good side Jenna see if her intentions are pure or not"

"fine I got this" Jenna got up and walked out of the office. She went over to Ariel.

"so I was thinking maybe you and me could have a girls day" Jenna said to the bitch standing there.

"and why would I do that" Jenna squeezed her fist. _She is pregnant Jenna you cant hit her she thought._

"Well this club works in certain ways. Now it can be easy for you or hard. The easy was is being on Wendy's good side. The hard way is being on the bad side of Wendy. If she doesn't like you the only person you will have here is Thomas. And in this life you need more than just your old man."

"Fine ill go" she was so bitchy Jenna didn't know how she was going to get through this day.

"let me get my car and we will head right out" Jenna walked back into the office.

"how did you do that?"

"easy now anyways we are going to head out can you keep the kids Wendy?"

"sure I don't mind keeping my grand babies."

"good ill see you later." Jenna got into her car grabbed Ariel and drove off the lot. She figured it would be a good day to go shopping. Let Ariel get some stuff for her baby coming soon. Abel stayed at the lot, he went to see Thomas.

"do you need help?" he asked

"i could use another hand, it would cut the time down a little"

"sure" they worked on the car for a little bit before Abel brought up Ariel.

"You too how are you?"

"honestly Abel I was going to leave her before she got pregnant. I love the girl but I can't do anything by myself, she has to be there at all times"

"ya know that's not a good girl to bring to the club, she cant go everywhere with you man"

"i know this Abel, I cant leave her! She is pregnant with my kid, I just have to stick it out and hope it gets better"

"is that why you are giving up on your future little bro?"

"im not giving up on it Abel I promise I will go back on day, I only have 2 years left. I just cant do it right now. There is no way Ariel will take a step back from college to raise the baby, and I cant raise the baby, come here to work, handle club shit and go to school."

"there is no reason why it should only be you giving a fuck"

"i know Abel, but there is nothing I can do about it."

"well man you know Jenna and I are always here if you need help, when is Ariel due anyways?"

"she went to the doctors before she came down and they said she is about 6 months along, they also told her its a boy man."

"your having a son congrats, but you only have 3 months to get ready for him."

"i know it doesn't seem long enough."

"its not trust me, time flies. Eli is already 7 and a half months old. And it feels like just yesterday I found out about him."

"do you like being a father?"

"Honestly it is the best thing that could've ever happen to me.

"so its not to bad"

"no not at all, I mean come on if it was bad do you think id be going on three kids? But it might be different for you if your going at this alone."

"i'm not alone I have Ariel."

"exactly what I said going at this alone"

"so you pick a name for the kid?" Thomas asked Abel

"no we haven't talked about it yet. Its to far away still. How about you?"

"Ariel wanted to name him something fucking stupid I shot that shit down right away. I want to name him John, she doesn't agree with is. She says its plain."

"if you want to name your son after our grandfather and she standing in the way of that she truly is fucked up"

"i don't know man"

"well you better pick a name soon or the kid will have no name"

"Abel can I ask you something serious"

"you can ask me anything little bro"

"did you marry Jenna so she wouldn't run?"

"no Thomas, I proposed to Jenna because I love her. I married her the first time because we had to get married to take Lexy. Not that I regret that, it was a little sooner than I had expected but it was ok. She wont run she is here to stay"

"how do you know though? How do you know she wont run?"

"things are perfect"

"Things were perfect the other two times too, but she decided to go with her mother and than she decided to leave in the middle of the night"

"your right, I guess I don't know if she will run again. I hope she doesn't, since we are married now and have two kids with one on the way. This is her home Thomas she will always find her way back. Why are you asking?"

"i was hoping you could give me somethings to look out for, I don't want Ariel to run off with my kid and not know until it is to late." this shouldn't be things Thomas had to worry about and Abel felt horrible that this is were his mind was at. For Ariel to run would be crazy, Thomas was giving up everything for them to be together.

Jenna and Ariel had gone baby shopping, Jenna worked on getting close to Ariel she needed to look out for Thomas.

"so are you excited about the baby?" Jenna asked.

"honestly, I don't care either way."

"you don't care?" Jenna though maybe she had just miss heard her.

"I never wanted the baby, I wanted an abortion but Thomas said no. he said he would take a step back from school and take care of the baby."

"so you are going to do what?"

"i will finish school here, and than start my career."

"and what about the baby?"

"well Thomas will have him"

"its a him?" Jenna needed to change the subject.

"ya, I found out before I came down here last week. We weren't going to tell any one."

"have you decided on a name?"

"i wanted to name him Kyzer. But Thomas said no he wants to name him fucking john which is so damn gay"

"you do know where the name John comes from right? Its not just some name. It his Thomas' grandfather's name. He died back in the day just like his father."

"so?" Ariel was getting on Jenna's last nerve

"you know what Ariel if you aren't going to take care of the kid and expected Thomas to do it all than maybe you shouldn't even be around. Just fucking leave, no one wants you here. I brought you today because Wendy asked me too make sure you weren't out for something. And what I found out is you are here for only one reason to get a free pass on being a mother. You want to make it seem like you are involved in his life but when push comes to shove you want Thomas to handle it all."

"you don't know what I'm here for!" Ariel shouted

"than why are you here? Because if it was to be with Thomas you wouldn't let him throw away his whole future. You would want to be move involved in your sons life not this shit your pulling. Lets go i'm leaving, i'm taking you home"

The two pulled into the club house so fast everyone outsides head turned. Ariel got out slamming the car door and walking over to Thomas. She had made herself cry. Jenna got out and stormed into the office.

"That little fucking bitch" Jenna shouted

"what happen?"

"she wants nothing to do with that poor baby, she doesn't even care about him. She wants Thomas to do it all on his own. Selfish little bitch"

"we need to do something about this Jenna"

"honestly I think we wait, we don't want her taking off before the baby is born. We just play nice until she has this baby. Make her think we understand"

"your right we will have to wait" Thomas pulled open the office door.

"you" he pointed at Jenna

"Thomas calm down, you don't understand"

"oh I understand that my pregnant girlfriend is bawling her eyes out because you yelled at her Jenna"

"Thomas you need to find out the whole story first" Wendy said. Abel heard yelling from outside, he also saw Ariel crying. Which meant Thomas was in the office yelling at Jenna.

"Thomas you are my brother and that is my wife but ill be damned if you think I will let you talk to her like that."

"Abel are you fucking kidding me, Ariel is out there crying."

"if Jenna did something Thomas she probably had a good reason. Babe what happen?"

"it all started when I asked if she was excited about the baby she said she didn't care, it only went down hill from there Thomas"

"what do you mean down hill Jenna"

"she doesn't care about that baby, she told me about wanting an abortion and that's why you offered to raise the baby. She doesn't want to be a mother Thomas, i'm sorry but there is no changing that"

"fuck" he yelled and left the office. How could this be happening, she is the mother of his child and she wants nothing to do with her own kid. Thomas didn't know what to do.

"how much?" he asked her

"what do you mean?"

"how much is it going to cost for you to leave, ill keep the baby. But you I cant handle you, so I want you to leave after you have him."

"you want to buy the baby"

"HOW MUCH ARIEL?"

"10"

"10 grand and you will leave after the baby is born."

"ten grand and I will leave."

"Ill have Abel put a prospect on you until the baby is born after that ill give you your money and you can leave."

"what about us?" she asked

"you and I both know there is no us." Thomas walked over to Abel "can you send a prospect with her to make sure she doesn't run?"

"i can make that happen" Abel said. "you go take her home and stay there until Thomas gets home. When he needs to leave he will call you, you stay of Ariel until that kid is born I want to know everywhere she fucking goes and what the fuck she is doing"

"got it" tiny said.

"good." Thomas stayed at the club house pretty late he didn't want to go home. Abel hung out there with him while Jenna took the kids home and went to sleep. Abel just couldn't leave his brother when he was like this.

"you ok man?"

"I just paid my ex-girlfriend for my son that she is pregnant with... ya it's not a good day"

"I can't imagine but listen Jenna and I will help you."

"i don't know Abel I really don't" Thomas had been slamming back beer after beer. By the end of the night he couldn't even walk straight, Abel had put him to bed at the club house, before heading home himself.


	16. Chapter 15

**3 Months later...**

 **the day baby john is born...**

Ariel and Thomas had been living in the same house these last couple months, the doctor said she could have John any day now. Thomas decided no matter what Ariel wanted his name to be, since he was paying her off. He was Naming the baby John Thomas Teller. J.T. Just like his grand father

"Tiny it is time" Ariel said to the prospect sitting by her front door. Thomas and Abel had kept her under lock and key since all that shit when down.

"I'll call Thomas."

"there is no time, drive my car and take me to St. Thomas." they rushed there. By the time they got there Ariel was already ready to deliver. Tiny called Thomas on the drive there, he had just made it in time.

"where is she?" he asked tiny

"in there" he pointed to the door behind him.

"alright on the count of three I need you to push" the doctor said "One, Two, Three" Ariel yelled as she pushed john into the world.

"would dad like to cut the cord?" Thomas was thrilled his little boy was here. The doctor weighed him, he was 7Lbs 4 oz and 20 inches long. He was a little cubster as Thomas would say. They handed John over to Ariel like they did with most moms.

"Thomas I can't leave, I just can't. Can we please try this again?" she asked

"I don't know Ariel I really don't. I don't have feelings for you. This is your son also so I cant keep you out of his life. But I don't know if we can ever be anything again."

"I promise ill be a better girlfriend and mother"

"ill move you out of the house and into an apartment well start off slow see where it leads to Ariel but john will live with me and when you have him there will be someone with you at all times."

"i just cant walk away knowing we didn't try Thomas."

"fine"

"hey little man, mommy loves you john" Thomas didn't know if this was an act she had put on for if she truly wanted to be together and be parents to john.

As soon as Wendy got the news she rushed to the hospital, she couldn't believe she had 3 grand kids now and one more on the way. When she got to the hospital, Thomas met her outside the room.

"mom we gotta talk" Thomas said

"can it be after I see my grandson?"

"no, I need to tell you something. Ariel wants to be part of the babies life"

"and your letting her, are you stupid." Wendy shouted

"mom listen were not together, she wants to try to make this alright and she is john's father I think she deserves a shot. Dad gave you how many chances? I'm going to move her out of the house, John is living with me and if she wants to see him if I cant be there ill make a prospect go or something."

"i don't know about this Thomas"

"mom, its what I am doing. Ok if she fucks up she is done you don't have to worry about that"

"ok Thomas, I trust your judgment" Wendy thought about how bad she fucked up with Abel. Jax gave her so many shots and she would fail Abel over and over again.

 **A week later...**

Thomas had moved Ariel out of the house the day john was born, he found an apartment and paid the first months rent and security. He made sure she had the essentials and that was all. She had gone right there when she was released from the hospital. And today was the first day he was allowing her to watch John. He had to go to the garage today and normally john would stay with Jenna or Mrs. Lawson but Ariel said she would watch him today. He wouldn't let john go there alone so he had sent Jimmy with john. He wanted to make sure john would be ok, and he couldn't trust Ariel but he knew his brothers had his back. Jimmy knocked on the door of the apartment

"who is it?" she asked

"its Tiny, I am here with john." Ariel opened the door and let them in. she was so excited to see john.

"you know you don't have to stay tiny"

"actually I do, its one of the conditions of you watching john, no chances of you running off with him or doing anything your not suppose to if I am here"

"ya I know I was just kind of hoping you'd look the other way I mean he is my son"

"cant do that Ariel sorry"

 **Back at the garage...**

"hey Mrs. Lawson called you never dropped off john today" Abel said

"i know, Ariel has him."

"do you think that is safe?"

"i sent tiny there with him, its all good he knows that his eyes don't leave that baby"

"i hope you know what your doing man" Abel walked away. Thomas wanted to try to make things ok with Ariel. He thought he didn't care for her anymore but part of him did, How couldn't he she gave him the best gift she could've. He knew they needed to work at being together. She needed to understand that she couldn't follow him everywhere. And Thomas wasn't exactly sure if he could trust her with the club.

"That bitch has the baby" Wendy must have been listening in.

"Mom stop john is her son."

"I DONT CARE!" he couldn't take this shit, he knew why he was doing what he was doing. Thomas was sick of everyone going against him. Ariel was John's mother she deserved a shot at actually being a mother. Thomas could understand if he let John live with Ariel or left john unattended with her. But he had made sure that in case Ariel didn't be a mother john would be taken care of.

Abel had went into the clubhouse, Chibs said he needed to talk to him.

"Hey man" Abel said walking into the chapel.

"Son, I haven't told you this lately but you have become a great man. You are a great husband to you wife and a great father to your kids. You are an amazing right hand man but I think its time you take over the club"

"really?"

"Ya I think it is time, I'm getting old kid. This take a lot out of me to handle everything. I miss the days of just sitting back and relaxing. I want to do that again, i'm not leaving the club but its time for me to step down."

"I don't know what to say"

"say yes"

"of course I want to be president but do you think I am ready"

"well never find out until we try, you have done everything else you can its time to tackle this part to." Chibs put his hand out for Abel to hand him his cut. He ripped off the vice president patch and replaced it with president. "do you know who you are picking for V.P."

"honestly I don't, Kenny is my best friend but with Thomas back I mean how do I pick"

"don't let relationships get in the way, you pick on who is going to best for the club"

"ill call church tonight at 8 ill have a decision by then"

 **CHURCH...**

All the guys from the club piled in taking their usual seats. Besides Abel who sat at the head of the table. While Chibs stood in the corner.

"Wrong seat man" Kenny said, Abel didn't say anything back. That is when Kenny noticed the patch.

"oh shit man" he didn't see it at first because he usual has the Vice president in that spot.

"Alright lets get this started" Abel picked up the gavel.

"Now that you can all see Chibs has stepped down today, I am taking over. I think I can do great things with this gavel in my hand. But I cant do anything without a right hand man, with that being said" Abel paused. "I need Kenny to replace his patch on his cut with this one" Abel had thought long and hard over who to make V.P. When it came down to it, he had to pick Kenny. In the last couple of years Thomas had only come around every now and again while Kenny has been his right hand guy the whole time. "Thomas if you would, I would like you to be my Sgt. At Arms." If Opie and Jax could see there kids now. The club had been in a good place, Abel at the head of the table. Kenny to the right of him and Abel to the left, it was a new time.

"ok well that is all taken care of, if anyone objects now is the time to say something." Abel waited for someone to talk.

"Now next on the list, Jimmy had put him his time in. it has been over a year and I think it is time that he be patched in." Abel waited again for someone to object "great call him in"

"Jimmy we have some business we need to handle. Some information has come to my attention and well I am going to have to ask for your cut" Jimmy wasn't sure what he had done.

"alright" he took off his cut. He was about to walk out of the chapel when Abel stopped him

"Wait you haven't let me finish, your year is up its time you patch in Tiny"

"seriously?"

"yes, seriously you get a seat at this table."

"Ok last order of business we need a new prospect. So everyone keep you eyes out, if someone is interested and you think would make a good fit let me know, and by the way dues are due at the end of the month." he slammed down on the gavel "meeting over".

The guys had left the kids with Wendy, that way everyone could attend the party. Thomas had asked Ariel to come, Abel wasn't happy about it but there was nothing he could do. Besides kick her out but he didn't wanna do that.

"Well hello there Mr. President" Jenna said.

"well hello there yourself"

"your looking pretty good"

"thanks babe" Abel kissed her. His life was perfect, he had the two best kids in the world. He had the greatest wife who was pregnant with their third child, he had become president of his club. His brother was home, not in the best circumstances but he was home. Everything was just the way he wished it would be.

"Thomas" Ariel said

"what Ariel, I am trying here. I invited you here as my date tonight. I let you have john today I can't give you more than that"

"I just want to know I am not wasting my time Thomas"

"I cant promise you anything I told you I would try. I don't love you anymore, i'm trying to see if I still have feelings for you"

"ok Thomas,do you at least have a lite" she pulled out a smoke. Thomas didn't know if he really did want to be with Ariel again, he wanted out before but because he was john's mother he thought he had to be with her. And than after she was going to take the money to leave ,Thomas had lost all respect for her, there was so much hate inside him. Thomas handed her a lighter.

"this isn't easy for me Ariel, we weren't good together. We fought all the time, I couldn't even stand to come over when we were at college. This isn't going to be easy for us at all, we are going to have to work at this every second of everyday but for john i'm willing to do that, he deserves to have him mother and father together. We just have to take baby steps, that's why I brought you here tonight."

"I know we weren't the best Thomas, i'm not saying that. I want to make this work, I love you and our son."

"well figure it out" Thomas felt bad, but how could he forget everything that she had done. If he could forget he would've done it a long time ago. But he cant, he just needs to learn to forgive her. He kissed Ariel on the forehead.

"that's all I want Thomas"

"i know babe I know" Thomas and Ariel went back into the party. Over all it was a good night for everyone.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Jenna had called in sick today, she was having morning sickness really bad. Dr. Zest wasn't happy about it but she understood. Abel had club business to attend to, so Jenna had the kids. Eli and john were taking a nap while Lexy was playing with her dolls.

* _KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK*_

Jenna had gotten up to answer the door, she always looked in the peep hole first. She wasn't expecting to see who she saw standing there she quickly grabbed her cellphone and called Abel. He didn't answer, so she called the garage

 _"Teller and teller this is Wendy speaking how can I help you?"_

 _"Wendy I need Abel quick"_

 _*KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK*_

 _"Everything ok sweetheart?"_

 _"no I just need to talk to abel"_

 _"he is in the chapel let me see if I can get a hold of him just hand on" Wendy had put Jenna on hold. It was only about 3 minutes that she was on hold but it felt like hours to her._

 _"Whats wrong babe?" Abel picked up the phone_

 _"she is here"_

 _"who is there babe?" Abel was getting nervous know it wasn't like Jenna to call the garage for him._

 _"Sophie" that was all he needed to hear and the phone line went dead_

"Ma I gotta go Eli's egg donor is at the fucking door" he said

"Shit, Abel do you need me to come"

"no, ill call if I need anything just tell Kenny to take over for a bit"

"alright" Abel hopped on his bike so fast and took off, he didn't know what this bitch wanted but he damn sure didn't like her just showing up at his house.

Jenna had finally gotten annoyed with her knocking over and over. She answered the door, wasn't thrilled about it but did it. She wouldn't let Sophie in the house, not around her children!

"What are you doing here Sophie? You made your choice almost a year ago."

"i want to see my son"

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Abel said as he got off of his bike. He couldn't believe it had been almost a year that Eli was born she was now just showing up. He knew she would come back but he figured it would be sooner, not a year later. Eli had been raise by Jenna. No one else but Jenna, where did Sophie have the right to come back and threaten that he thought.

"Abel, He's my son"

"no he is not, you signed over your rights a long time ago. Jenna is his mother, she takes care of him. Feeds him, changes him, bathes him, and makes him feel better when he is sick what the fuck have you done besides shot up" he pulled her arms "you still have fucking track marks Sophie, you are still using what makes you think I will let you around my son"

"I'm trying to get clean so I can come home to him"

"you will never fucking get him, what don't you understand. He doesn't even know you. He knows us, he knows his family."

"You can't hold my son from me Abel"

"your a drug addict Sophie who as soon as she had gotten the chance to due drugs she did. Even though your "son" was in the hospital, After having heart surgery. If you want to take this to court we will but you know I will win."

"you and what this bitch who is playing house" Sophie was angry and went to swing at Jenna. She wasn't expecting Abel to step in, but how could he let Sophie hit his Pregnant wife. He grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her away.

"you hit my pregnant wife and I will put a fucking bullet in your head. And you and I both know no one is coming looking for you and I can hide a body"

"are you threatening me?"

"no bitch I am making you a fucking promise, now get off my fucking property. Come back again and you won't like the out come" Abel went to check on his wife, who was a little shaken up. Jenna hadn't thought about Sophie in a long time, at first she wouldn't call herself mommy. But after months of not even a phone call from Sophie Jenna really did feel like Eli's mother. She was the only thing that little boy knew.

"I won't let her take him Abel, he is mine. I have raised him since the day he came home. I wont stand by and watch her act like she has done it all. I would have to be dead, and than in that case I would be turning over in my fucking grave"

"she isn't taking him, I promise you. You are Eli's mother, just like you are Lexy's mother, and this new baby to come."

"i just can't imagine my life without that little boy."

"you don't have to imagine that, now lets go in the house" Abel grabbed her hand, he couldn't stand to see his wife like this. It had hurt Jenna bad hearing Sophie say she was Eli's mother. Jenna had done everything for Eli and Sophie could take it away in a blink of an eye. It was just a remind to Jenna that she wasn't actually Eli's mother.

"Are you ok?" Abel asked

"he's not mine, I forgot for a little while there. But he isn't mine Abel."

"he is yours Jennifer! You are is mother, it doesn't take DNA doesn't make you a mother, Loving the child and caring for the child does! And as far as I am concerned Sophie has never gave a damn about Eli"

"but by law he isn't mine"

"that doesn't matter and if it does we can see about you adopting him"

"really?"

"like I have been saying Jenna you are his mother" Abel went to continue but Eli had woken up from his nap. He could hear him crying, and he didn't want him to wake john up.

"DADADADA!" Eli had learned to talk, simple things not much. He would say da and ma. Abel could hear him all the way down the hall.

"That's right little man dad is coming" Abel was standing in his crib, looking out the door.

"hey there" Abel said picking Eli up, "your going to be climbing out of there anytime now" Eli had grown so much, he was almost walking. He would walk all around the furniture but as soon as he would get to the end he would get down and crawl. Abel took Eli back out into the living room, Jenna was still a little upset sitting there.

"Ma" Eli shouted

"that's right little man that is your mom." Eli had made Jenna smile, Abel was right. Jenna was his mother and no matter what anyone said or did she would always be his mother. Jenna took Eli from Abel, just seeing his face made her feel like the best mother in the world. And who was to say she wasn't, she cares for Eli like one of her own kids. She brought Lexy home when she needed a family, and now she took care of her nephew when she could plus the other two while being pregnant. She was an all around great mother.

"hello" They heard Thomas' voice.

"in the living room" Jenna yelled

"hey their Lexy, Eli. Where is my little man?"

"Napping, he has been asleep for about an hour." Jenna said

"oh I was going to take him over Ariel's house with me. She's cooking me dinner"

"so you're really trying to work that shit out?" Jenna asked

"i'm trying John deserves to have a mother, and if she can be that for him than great. I have to give her a chance I mean"

"you don't have to give her shit" Abel shouted, he wasn't meaning it towards Thomas.

"Don't mind him Sophie had come by. Put me on edge a little and Abel is trying to hold it together for the both of us"

"i get it, but Ariel and Sophie are too different people. Ariel isn't a druggie, she just didn't want kids."

"hey Thomas if this is what you think is best I will support you to the fullest extent. I just don't want you or john getting hurt." Jenna always knew what to say

"thank Jenna you seem to be the only one who supports me no a days"

"everyone supports you Thomas, some just don't understand."

"its just aggravating Jenna"

"i know" John started crying "looks like your son is up"

"guess he is, I'm gonna go get him be right back" Thomas came back with john in his arms, Thomas wasn't to sure when Ariel told him she was pregnant. He didn't know if he was ready to be a father but he was so glad they decided to have john. John was his whole world.

"i should probably get going Ariel is expecting me" Thomas said

"have a good time Thomas" Jenna walked him out the door. Abel fed Eli, and before they knew it. It was Family night, they tried having a family night every Saturday. After dinner they would either play a board game or watch a movie.

"So Lexy what is it tonight a movie and popcorn on the couch with mommy and me or a game.?" Abel asked her.

"the lion king" this was Lexy's new favorite movie, she watched it over and over.

"the lion king again? Don't you want to watch a different movie?"

"No, I wanna watch the lion king daddy" Lexy had given him the puppy dog eyes, she knew he couldn't say no if she did that.

"the Lion king it is than" Abel said

"really Abel you lost the fight with a four year old"

"hey she wants to watch the lion king" he defended himself

"she is four, she is happy with anything. But she knows daddy is wrapped around her finger"

"I just love my daughter"

"i guess it is a good thing that this one is a boy."

"why I am a good father to lexy"

"i never said you weren't all I said is thank god this is a boy, because if it was a girl we would be screwed. Because they would have you wrapped around there little fingers."

"well we will just have to have another girl"

"oh now three kids is enough for me abel"

"i thought you wanted a big house, filled with kids"

"i was younger and naive"

"huh uh sure" the rest of their night they sat on the couch with their kids, watching the lion king. Everything was perfect they had the perfect little family and they couldn't ask for it to be any better. Abel and Jenna sat there until the movie was over. When the movie had actually ended Lexy and Eli were out cold. Abel carried Lexy into her room, he didn't want to wake her and she was to heavy for Jenna to carry. Jenna took Eli into his room. Being parents was the best to Abel and Jenna. Their kids made them smile no matter how they were feeling. Abel and Jenna had climbed into bed themselves.

They got all cuddled up, Jenna couldn't sleep unless Abel's arm was around her.

"Good night baby"

"good night Jenna, I love you"

"i love you too Abel." they gave a sweet kiss and laid down to fall asleep.


	17. CO-WRITER

**Hey everyone, it has been a little while. I am sorry for that, i have just been busy lately.**

 **I'm working on a chapter now but am having a little bit of writers block which leads me to why i am posting this.**

 **CURRENTLY searching for a CO-Writer on this story if you are interested please PM me.**

 **thank you,**

 **ValleyGirl**


	18. Chapter 16

**sorry this took so long. ill try to not take so long with the next one. and this chapter isnt very dramatic btw.**

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Things in charming had gotten crazy, Abel had gone an applied sole custody of Eli. He didn't want Sophie having anything to do with him. Lexy's adoption hearing was in two weeks, and Jenna was 7 months almost 8 months pregnant. Jenna had taken on a lot, she went to work, came home took care of the kids and planned Eli's birthday party and Lexy's adoption party. She was running herself right into the ground and Abel could see that. But he was president now he couldn't just walk away from the club whenever. He talked to Wendy, and Wendy said she would help Jenna out. Thomas and Ariel have been dating and things are going good. She gets john on Tuesdays and Thursday while Thomas works. Thomas has been starting to remember what it was like when they had first gotten together before everything got bad.

"Thomas you have work" Ariel called to the bedroom. Thomas and spent the night there sometimes, him and john.

"fuck, alright I'm up" he was already late, but than again when your family owned the garage and your brother ran the club you were able to show up late. It seemed like Ariel and Thomas would stay up late when he stayed there.

"i made you eggs for breakfast I know your running late but if youd like to eat its in the kitchen"

"thanks babe" Ariel was happy that her and Thomas have almost worked everything out. She knew she had fucked up pretty bad when she was going to take the money to leave john. Thomas pretty much hated her from that point. It took some time but he is starting to see why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"you know it would be easier if you didn't have to drive to get john from your brothers house almost every night. I can watch him Thomas. John is my son, I still have rights to him and I want to raise him. I don't want to get pushed out of the picture like Eli's mother Sophie" Thomas was shocked, they had never talked about Sophie before.

"Ariel, don't start talking about shit that you don't know"

"i know Thomas, one of the girls from the club told me. Your brother found Jenna and when he found out he was having a kid with someone else he pushed her out of the picture and had Jenna play mommy"

"ARIEL!" Thomas shouted. She had no fucking idea what she was talking about.

"I'm right Thomas, I know the poor girl came by the other day trying to see the boy but Jenna and your brother wouldn't let her. I don't want her playing mommy to john, I am his mother Thomas."

"I've heard fucking enough!" Thomas shouted "Sophie is a drug addict, and they didn't push her our of Eli's life. Jenna was staying with Abel no matter what. Eli was born early, and had the family flaw. Our heart disorder that is hereditary, ya well he had it. Sophie went away from a weekend while he was in the hospital when she came back her and her brother were in a car accident. He was drunk and she was high. Than she told Abel she didn't want to be a mother and wanted Jenna to raise him. Jenna wouldn't even call herself mom for the longest time. And than when she should up the other day almost a fucking year later. She still had track marks on her arms."

"i didn't know" Ariel felt stupid

"Ya I know you didn't know because I didn't tell you, but you listen to some fucking crow eater who probably just wants my brothers dick. You know nothing about Abel and Jenna, they are good fucking people Ariel. I mean come on Jenna raises Eli a child who is not biologically hers, she is trying to adopt Lexy who was to start out a patient of hers who she felt bad for and bonded with so she came home with them to, now shes 8 months pregnant and still works her ass off, oh and she takes care of our child part time too. So don't fucking shit talk her." he paused "i'm not really hungry anymore i'm going to take john over Abel's house and head to work, I don't know if ill be over tonight. I think john needs to sleep in his own bed"

"but Thomas it is Tuesday, its my day to have john"

"and last night was Monday and we stayed here, you can see him tomorrow or something" Thomas grabbed John, and headed out the door. He was so pissed off at Ariel for saying that shit. He couldn't believe the way she acted. If he didn't really want Ariel in john's life why would he been giving her a second chance. Why would he be sleeping in her damn bed, and working on their relationship if he was going to push her out of john's life. Abel had already left for the club house and Jenna was at work, so when Thomas got there he had to drop john of with Mrs. Lawson. She was a nice lady and loved little john. When he finally got to the garage he was calmed down a bit.

"Your late again Thomas" Wendy screamed, she was getting a little annoyed with his shit.

"Sorry mom"

"Thomas I hear that every damn day, you stay at Ariel's! I understand you to are reconnected and probably having sex all night long but you have to stop showing up late. You have two cars already waiting one should've been done by now. And if Abel needs you to go someone I'm out a mechanic, I understand club business is club business but if I cant depend on you to get shit done ill find someone else to work here."

"did you really just say you would fire me?"

"ya I did"

"i own part of this damn business how are you going to fire me?"

"because I own 50 percent where you and your brother own 25 each, I own more and I have control. Now do your damn job or find a new one" Thomas was pissed, even though he had the money from the club coming in and the money from the garage he needed this extra few bucks coming in from working in the garage. He was the only one working, Ariel wasn't doing anything yet, she was looking for a job but that was all. He was paying all his bills in his house, buying food, buying whatever john needs and than he was taking care of her apartment. Wendy slammed the door to the office, Thomas got why she was mad but he just wished she would take it a little easy on him.

 **Abel** was inside the club house with Kenny, they were discussing the club's money problems. Since Diosa was broken into last week and destroyed they had to fix it. Piper had gotten a number back to Abel on the cost. It was about 100,000 to fix give or take a couple bucks. He couldn't believe the price, Abel knew it was going to be expensive but he didn't know it would be that much. Abel checked the books and there was no way they were going to be able to cover it unless some of the guys had money out aside.

"shit man, I don't know what we are going to do" Abel said

"there is not enough money, even from red woody?" Kenny asked

"no, there is no way enough to cover that we are about 25 thousand short. According to what is in the books"

"fuck what are we going to do"

"i don't know man, call the guys tell them church in 20 mins" Abel stormed outside, Wendy was in her office as normal. Abel went over to her, kids always ran to mom when they didn't know what to do.

"ma" he opened the door.

"yes Abel?"

"i don't know what to do ma, I didn't think it would be so tough being president."

"chibs made it look easy" Wendy muttered

"that he did ma, that he did"

"have you tried talking to him?" Abel could exactly tell Wendy what was going on, she wasn't a club member. And she was also a club memebers old lady it wouldn't be right for Abel to tell her just incase Chibs didn't want her to know.

"i don't want him to see me as a failure ma"

"oh honey he wont he is here to help you. He wouldn't think any different of you, if he didn't trust you he wouldn't have stepped down."

"i don't know ma, he gave me this postion because he thinks I can handle it but what if I come running to him the first time something goes wrong he is going to think I cant handle it"

"baby I promise you he wont" there was a knock on the door. Abel got up to check to see who it was.

"Abel, everyone is here" Kenny said

"alright man I will be there soon" Kenny walked away and headed back towards the club house. "i gotta go ma, thanks for the help" he continued saying before leaving. Jenna had just pulled into the parking lot, she had all the kids with her, even baby john.

"Daddy" Lexy yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey there baby, listen daddy would love to stay and play with you but I have some business to handle ill be back in a little bit"

"ok daddy" Abel kissed her forehead, Lexy was everything to him. All his children were, even their son that haven't been born yet. Jenna and the kids went into Wendy's office while Abel took off into the club house.

"You know Jenna we did hire a nanny so you wouldn't have the kids all by yourself all the time" Wendy said

"i'm home Wendy, I would feel bad if I had some nanny taking care of them. I can handle it just fine. I'm pregnant not, cripled."

"i never said you were hun, but its ok to take help"

"i know that"

"but Jenna you are almost 8 months pregnant you are raising your two children who are 4 and 1 plus you have john most of the time also." Wendy took john from Jenna's arms. Wendy didn't know how Jenna did it all with no help. She helped the men from the club when needed, she worked her ass off being a intern at the hospital, she took care of her husband and her children also her nephew, and she was pregnant on top of it all.

"i can handle it Wendy. You don't need to take him"

"i know I don't need to but I want to, go relax I got the kids"

"wendy I didn't come here so you would take my kids"

"i know you didn't, but I want to spend time with my grandkids now you go relax, go see you husband church is probably over by now and if its not it will be"

"thanks wendy" Jenna said, she really hadnt come down here for Wendy to take the kids. She just didn't want to keep staring at the same walls, she felt like a zoo animal kept in the cage all day. Jenna did as Wendy said and went to go see her husband. As she walked into the clubhouse the men were just walking out of the chapel.

"baby wheres the kids?" Abel asked

"oh your mother stole them"

"good old ma huh? Anyways i'm going to guess my son his here" Thomas said

"ya he is" Jenna didn't even finish the sentence before Thomas ran out.

"he sure does love that little boy"

"you teller men love strong"

"we love strong and hate enough more" Abel smiled, Wendy use to tell him that when he was a child. She use to tell him it was what his grandmother use to say about his father.

"that you do baby, that you do"

"so how long is ma keeping the kids?"

"i don't know she told me to spend some time with my husband and relax."

"well than lets go, give me your keys" Abel said

"where in the world are we going?"

"we are going somewhere special and since you cant get on my bike cause of little mister Liam here we are going to have to take the car."

"ok Abel just make sure you leave the car seats for your mother."

"i will"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Abel had decided to stay home today, and he also told Thomas to either have come to his house or to leave john with Ariel for the day. Thomas wasn't sure of the idea of leaving john with Ariel. They still hadnt talked since the fight they had about john yesterday. He was still pissed that Ariel had said those things about Jenna. So he decided to call , he knew he should give the time to Ariel but he couldn't not after that fight. His phone started ringing, Thomas looked down to see _Ariel_ come across the screen

 _"Yes Ariel?" he said answering the phone_

 _"are you bringing John over today?" she asked_

 _"No I'm not Ariel, you were way out of line yesterday. Jenna and Abel have done nothing but help us. Jenna is the only one who I can even talk to about you without her flipping out. She understands why I am trying to make this shit work between us. And you go and talk shit on her like she is some fucking crow eater."_

 _"i didn't mean to Thomas, I just want to see my son"_

 _"you did mean to Ariel, you meant every word you said. And the son that you were going to let me pay for pretty much? The kid you were going to walk away from? If you want to be a mother so bad be one Ariel. Go find a fucking job and stop having me pay all your bills, I pay for everything. I work my damn ass off and take care of my son for you to sit around and do nothing"_

 _"really? Thomas? You know I'm looking its been hard"_

 _"bull fucking shit Ariel, listen get a job and actually start paying for something and ill let you see john how about that one. Now I have to go because I have work. Because you know I have to bust my ass unlike you" she went to say something but Thomas didn't care he just hung up the phone._

Ariel just kept calling, Thomas finally got fustrated and smashed his phone. Thomas was trying to do the right thing by getting back together with Ariel, he was trying to make this work. She was making is very hard to do so though. He did everything right, he was giving her time with john coming home to her almost every night he was being the good guy. She just couldn't do her job as his old lady. He truly didn't know if Ariel was ever going to be able to live in this life style. He didn't know if she could be the woman him and his son would need.

"Mr. Teller? Are you ok?" said

"yes I am fine. Ok the first cabinet to the right has his bottle and formula in there. In the nursery on the left side of the crib his were his diapers are. Bibs are in the third dresser down, along with oneies and socks, second dresser is all bottoms and first dresser is shirts. His stroller is in the closet by the front door and the diaper bag has a spare binkie in case he loses the one he has. If you need anything else you should just call me."

"I'll be ok just go to work, you don't want to be late"

"ok but seriously call me if you need me"

"i will" picked up john out of the play pen "we will be just fine." Thomas rushed out the house, he couldn't take a chance on being late again. He knew his mother would flip like no tomorrow if he was late again. Thomas got to work just in time that day.

"its about time, your almost late" Wendy said

"i am not I have a whole minute left mom" he smirked and walked to his locker where his Teller &teller shirt was.

"hurry up, there is a car waiting for you"

"im going, i'm going" Wendy laughed at her son and went back into her office. Thomas got his stuff and went to the car, it was a black buick. _Tranny problems just great_ Thomas thought to himself.

 **Abel** was at home with Jenna, she was enjoying having him around. Abel hasnt made to much time for Jenna and the kids lately. Today he decided was their day, he sat down and had breakfast with them this morning.

"Daddy" Lexy called out

"yes Lexy?" he asked

"can you stay home with us everyday?"

"baby daddy cant do that daddy has to work"

"but mommy works too and she stays home with us"

"mommy had time off of work because shes having your little brother"

"ya know daddy I wanted a little sister"

"lexy you are to much"

"whats that mean?"

"it means I love you very much darlin'"

"oh ok daddy well you to much" Abel just laughed, Lexy sure was one of a kind. And she sure would on day drive some men crazy. Abel didn't like to think about Lexy all grown up, if he could stop time and make her stay this age forever he would. He was the perfect guy to her, she didn't understand the club life right now and no other guy meant as much to her as her father. Uncle Kenny was kind of close though.

"there you are" Jenna said finding Abel and Lexy in the kitchen

"how was your nap babe?" Abel asked, Jenna had fallen asleep with Eli.

"it was nice Eli is still sleeping soundly. I see you and Lexy are having a fun time"

"she is so hysterical"

"i know, I spend all day with her" they just smiled at each other. They were a happy little family, besides the violence and everything else that has gone wrong their life is great.

"so I was thinking maybe when Eli wakes up we could go to the park, get some ice cream or something"

"that sounds nice Abel, i'm sure Lexy would love getting to play"

"i really would daddy, and ice cream" Lexy chimmed in.

"then as soon as your brother wakes up we will go"

"yay" she cheered.

Deep down it was killing Abel to not know what was happening at the club, he knew Kenny would call if something serious happen but he just wanted to check it out. On the way to the park he decided to swing by.

"just two minutes babe, I wanna make sure everything is ok and I promise ill leave and wont come back until tomorrow"

"two minutes that is all you have or i'm leaving and going by myself"

"two minutes I promise" he kissed her and ran inside

"i thought he was taking the day off?" Wendy asked seeing Jenna waiting by the car with the kids.

"this man couldn't stay away from this club even if he wanted to"

"your right on that one. How are you Jenna? Is everything ok between you and Abel?" Wendy was concerened that they were drifting apart.

"we been good, I wish he was home a little more but theres nothing I can do about that"

"thats the thing about these men, the club is everything to them. It means almost as much as you and I mean to them. You cant make this choose you know that"

"i don't want him to choose I just want him to spend more time with his children. Eli screams when he picks him up, its like he doesnt know who Abel is. But Abel is gone before Eli wakes in the morning and by the time he comes home Eli is in bed."

"eli knows how is daddy is Jenna. He is just closer with you right now, when the boy gets older he will understand. Right now he is a baby. You don't see Lexy freaking out that much"

"she does ask about him Wendy, this morning Abel thought I was sleeping but I heard him and Lexy in the kitchen she asked why he cant stay home more. And he said he had a job to do. She wonders why Abel isn't always around either"

"itll get better my love"

"i hope so wendy"

"jenna, these are his kids. Explain to him what you see happening maybe he can leave an hour later in the mornings and come home an hour sooner."

"ya I will talk to him." Abel wasn't in the club long, he came back out in about 5 minutes.

"hey ma"

"hey baby"

"what you ladies doing, talkin about me now?"

"actually we were"

"thats not nice you too"

"oh well" Jenna kissed Abel

"were going to the park ma, do you want to join us?"

"actually I could get out of here for a couple hours and it would be nice to spend some time with my grandkids, let me jsu tell Thomas i'm leaving and ill met you there."

"alright see you soon"

"ok baby" they all loaded into the car, Lexy was so excited to get to the park she took off to the swings as soon as they pulled in. Wendy didn't get there to long after them, and she went and picked up john from .


	19. Chapter 17

**AND IM BACK! its been along time i know i am sorry. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter... its kind of a filler chapter unti the end there is nothing major. but i hope you enjoy:)))**

* * *

 **A month later**

Things at home were getting easier on Jenna, Abel knew she could go into labor at anytime now so he was spending time home. He was leaving a lot of the club up to Kenny, there wasn't much to do since Abel found the money to rebuild diosa. Kenny didn't bother Abel either unless it was an emergency and he couldn't handle it.

"Morning baby" Jenna said rolling over to Abel.

"Morning Darling" Abel kissed her "and good morning to your too little man" he kissed Jenna's belly. Which was huge at this point, Jenna looked like she had swallowed a basketball.

"you know its so different this time around, don't get me wrong I love Eli. But its nice that I get to feel the pregnancy this time. And Lexy well we got her at just an older age" Jenna said. Abel always knew Jenna wanted nothing more than a true family. She never really had it growing up.

"I know babe, and you don't need to tell me you love our kids. I know you love Eli and Lexy as your own. But I get what your saying"

"although I cant wait for liam to decide to make is gran apperence because my big old belly gets in the way of everything"

"hey I love your big old belly" Abel smiled at her. They laid in bed for a couple more momments before Lexy was opening the door. This was a normal thing anymore, Lexy would wake up go into Eli's room get him out of the crib if hes up and than she comes into Abel and Jenna's room.

"ma, da" Eli yelled

"why yes Eli, were getting up." he was so smart of only being a year old. He was already walking and saying so many words.

"Good morning lexy" Jenna said wiggling her way out of bed "what shall we have for breakfast this morning?"

"i don't care mommy, as long as your making it daddy's cooking stinks"

"hey, that hurt my feelings." Abel chinmed in

"its only true daddy" she smiled at him

"thats ok Lexy I know mommy's cooking is better than mine" Abel picked up Eli and grabbed lexys hand and headed towards the kitchen.

 **Thomas**

Thomas and Ariel had moved in together, he decided it was time to try and make it work between them. Thomas wanted this to work for his son, he knew john deserved to have their family together. They were in the living room, Ariel was feeding john while Thomas was getting ready for work. He wasn't at the shop to much now, he was at diosa with the rest of the guys as they were trying to rebuild. The longer diosa was down, the less money the men had.

"Thomas your mother is here" Ariel yelled down the hall. Thomas had no idea what Wendy was doing here, she didn't come to the house since Ariel had moved in. Wendy thought Thomas was being foolish about his decision on taking Ariel back. Thomas got to the door before Wendy could even knock.

"what are you doing here ma?" he asked

"i'm here to spend time with my grandson, and see my future daughter in law."

"ma I don't know what your up to but watch your step. Don't piss me off ma, i'm warning you. This is her house now too."

"sweetheart I am just here so I can get to know her better since you have made it clear she is going to be apart of this family."

"just be careful, think about your grandson and how much you want to see him because if you forget for just a second I will take him away and you wont see me him or Ariel again."

"i will behave Thomas, now can I please come in?"

"sure ma" Thomas moved out of the way and allowed Wendy to go through the door. He wasn't far behind her. He knew his mother very well, and to say she is here to get to Ariel she was lying. Wendy was like Gemma she always had something up he sleeve.

"Ariel I have to finish getting ready for work and than I have to leave if you need anything at all just call me" he said before heading to his room.

"what he means is, if I cross a line to call him" Wendy smiled at Ariel "i'm sure we will be ok though." Ariel didn't know what to say back to Wendy so she just stayed quiet. Thomas left for work shortly after Wendy had gotten there.

"can I get you something to drink Wendy?"

"a cup of coffee would be great"

"sure let me just throw some on, if john is don't with his bottle you can just put him in his pack and play" Wendy did as Ariel said, she placed john in his pack and play. Wendy went into the kitchem where Ariel was.

"so I would like for us to have a talk" Ariel just thought about how badly this could go in her head

"sure Wendy, what would you like to talk about"

"oh sweetheart don't be so afraid I know I was horrible in the beginning but could you blame me? If someone did to john what you did to my son wouldn't you feel the same way." Ariel thought about Wendy's words. She was right if someone acted the way she did, she would have hated the bitch.

"i would have, but that was the old me Wendy. I am doing the best for my son and my boyfriend. We are doing the best we can, i'm working and so is Thomas we are creating a better life for our son"

"im not here to talk about this situation, I am here to talk about this life style hunny." Wendy paused. "this life style isn't an easy one to live, I fucked up before too. No one here is perfect, we almost lost Abel because of me. Theres only two ways this will work, either you know everything or you know nothing. You cant have one foot in and one foot out. We're not the best when it comes to following the law. You have to be able to be trusted since your my son's old lady, you have to understand there is some nights he wont be home. Or their might be lock downs, you never know and you need to be able to handle it Ariel. As of right now I don't think you are right for my son, it has nothing to do with what happen in the past between you two. I just don't think your cut out for this life style."

"let me stop you there Wendy. I love your son, yes I got scared when it came time for john but I stepped up also. I am here taking care of my son day in and day out. I do what I have to do for my family. Which let me remind you MY family is Thomas and john."

"let me remind you that Thomas is MY son and he is my family which also included My grandson. And if you want to be part of this FAMILY you need to show me you have what it takes"

"Yes Wendy Thomas is your son and john is your grandson but the time for Thomas needing mommy is over now he needs a woman to marry which is me, and I have already given him a son he will take my side in everything."

"ariel I am not here to argue with you, i'm here so we can have an understanding with eachother. I get my son has choosen you, you are apart of this sons family. You don't just get me you get the whole club. You are dating the srgt at arms, you need to be tough. Look at Jenna she is down for her own family and everyone elses no questions asked you took john and watched him when you couldn't. You need to be more like her. Stronger, not so weak."

"wendy you say your not here to fight but yet you keep making these digs at me, I will show you that I am ready for what ever Thomas needs me to do"

"ok I will be waiting to see that" Wendy got up from the table and got herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Ariel. Who was just sitting at the table staring back. Wendy had thought her coming here today would have backed Ariel down but she had stood her ground.

"you have nothing to worry about Wendy I am here to stay, and if you think you can scare me away it wont work. You have been here for awhile now I couldve called Thomas at any point and didn't." Ariel had a point she could have called Thomas the moment Wendy asked her to talk.

"and why haven't you called him yet?"

"i wont be calling him, and because I am going to show you I am strong enough for this. I am doing right by my family."

"good, now I have to get to the garage. Ill see you around" she started walking out the door. "oh by the way we are going to have family dinner tomorrow night. Incase your wondering what that is, its all the men from the club and there loved one. The girls all get together and cook dinner so ill see you at my house by 3"

"your actually inviting me?"

"you are part of this club now and this club is family"

 **Abel**

Abel knew he was suppose to stay home with his wife but he had to see diosa. He had to know what was going on there. So he took the kids and said he was going out to get milk.

"Man what are you doing here?" Kenny asked seeing Abel getting the kids out of the car.

"there is my handsome nephew and my beautiful niece" Jacklynn added

"being a stay at home dad is hard man, don't get me wrong I love my kids and I love spending time with them but to do the same thing every day. I don't know how Jenna is doing it, it kills me to not be with you guys working on this place. It has to be driving her nuts to not be at the hospital."

"sounds like you have it rough man. Alright let me show you whats going on here"

"jackie will you watch the kids I wont be long?" Abel asked

"sure Abel, take your time." Kenny lead Abel into the building. He gave him the tour of the work that has been done. As of now they had most of the first floor done, they were working on the rooms now.

"abel, its great to see you man" piper said. "why don't you ask hail here the fucked up situation he got himself into"

"do I even want to know?" he looked at Kenny

"oh you do" they both stared at hail.

"well you see, I fucked a crow eater. Christina I think he name is, anyways shes pregnant?"

"you fucked her raw man?" Abel was dumb founded at this point

"i was high and drunk I am surprised I was even able to fuck. You really think I remembered a condom?"

"are you sure its yours?"

"well Abel think this one through crow eaters do sleep with all of us, but do you think anyone is as dumb as him and wouldn't wear a condom?" Kenny laughed

"your right Kenny, well Hail welcome to fatherhood. Its a blast all the time."

"im fucked arent I?"

"so when's the wedding?" Thomas asked.

"i have to marry her?"

"no you shit head but keep a close eye on her, we know these crow eaters. They are hard core into drugs and shit so watch man."

"I AM SO FUCKED" he yelled.

"that you are my friend, i'm glad i'm with Jenna. If she gets pregnant its nothing major, ya know she is my wife. She is a damn surgeon and a great mother. Its just a bigger family for us." Abel said

"how is she by the way" Kenny asked. All the guys had stopped doing what they were doing at this point and they were all sitting around bullshitting.

"she is great, she is taking the pregnancy really well. Her mood swings arent bad and once she realize that I haven't actually done anything wrong that it is just the pregnancy she is good. I try to not leave her alone with the kids. I mean its hard enough for me to chase them around the house and i'm not 9 months pregnant."

"you think the day will be soon?"

"she does, I mean shes the doctor so she should know."

"i cant believe you're on your third kid, who would've ever guessed my brother Abel teller would have a two kids and a pregnant wife. You stopping here?"

"i will give Jenna as many kids as she wants Thomas. I mean three is a good number I would be content with stopping here but if she wants another who am I to tell her no. I mean making the baby is a fucking blast."

"i bet it is, with a girl like jenna" kyle joked. Abel saw red when kyle joked about his wife. He didn't care if he meant it or not, that was his wife and no one was allowed to talk about her.

"calm down Abel it was just a joke" Kenny cut in.

"sorry man I didn't mean it" kyle apologized everyone knows how Abel is when it comes to Jenna they knew better than to make jokes.

"just don't let that shit happen again, remember she is my world and I will kill someone over her." Abel said.

Abel finished up spending some time with the guys. Then he packed the kids pack into his truck and headed home to his wife. He knew he was already gone for a couple hours and longer and Jenna would've went crazy. She doesnt know what to do with herself when she has nothing to do. It keeps her sane having the kids home now that she is on maternity leave. When Abel got home Jenna wasn't in the living room

"sweetheart i'm home" he called out. Jenna didn't reply. At this point Abel was getting concerned. "lexy I need you to stay right here with your brother" he placed Eli on the floor. Abel pulled out his gun just in case and continued to check each room. When he checked everyroom but his, he was afraid to open the door to see what laid behind it. If Jenna wasn't there he didn't know what he was going to do, and if she was there who knows what kind of condition she was in. Abel opened the door slowly. At first he didn't even see Jenna laying next to the bed, he couldn't get to her fast enough when he did. She was laying there not moving. Abel pulled out his phone and dialed 911

 _"911 what is your emergency?"_

 _"my wife I just found her unconscious"_

 _"ok sir is she breathing does she have a pulse"_

 _"yes she is breathing, theres a pulse. Please hurry she is 9 months pregnant"_

 _"i have help on the way sir just stay on the line with me until they get there."_

"jenna baby please be ok, come on baby" Abel was a mess tears rolling down his face, he just sat there holding his wife in his arms. He had no idea what happen, he didn't know if someone had done this to her. There was no signs that anyone had broken into the house, and there was no signs of a fight. So if someone did this to her he knew it had to be someone she knew.

" _sir are you still on the line, the ambulance is only a block away"_ Abel didn't have the words to respond he was so worried about Jenna and his unborn child. It wasn't long untli the paramedics where standing in his room moving him out of the way. He wanted to be next to Jenna but he knew he had to let them do their job. That's when he thought about his kids down stairs who were probably scared out of their minds. He rushed down stairs, Lexy was sitting on the floor with Eli in her arms. He picked up Eli and put his other arm around Lexy. He was lost he didn't know what to do. He didn't even realize his phone was ringing until Lexy pointed it out

"daddy your phone keeps ringing" he answered his phone it was his mother.

 _"abel what the hell is going on over there I just heard over the scaner that they were sending an ambulance because the callers pregnant wife was found unconscious." Abel wasn't even Abel to say anything he just sat there in silence for a minute._

 _"i don't know ma" was all he could get out. Wendy could hear it in his voice that it wasn't good. Abel sounded like he wasn't even there that it was someone else answering his phone._

 _"im almost there son don't worry" she hung up and stepped on the gas._

Abel stood their with his kids, watching as they took is wife out in the stretcher. The one paramedic did inform him that her blood pressure was sky high and that is why she passed out he believes. Abel waited for Wendy do get there. He knew he couldn't put his kids in the truck and drive not in his state of mind. Wendy arrived shortly after the ambulance left, Abel didn't think about it for a second he kissed his kids and jumped on his Harley. And took off.

"Grandma whats wrong with mommy?" Lexy asked

"mommy just isn't feeling to good so the doctors have to check her out to make sure shes ok"

"is she gunna be ok?"

"well of corse she is going to be ok, now why don't you say we get in the car and go meet daddy at the hospital."

"ok grandma Eli's carseat is in daddy's truck" Wendy had Eli in her arms, she carrie dhim over to Abel's truck grabbed the carseat and put it in her car. She had a booster seat already for Lexy. She buckled up Eli, and than got Lexy in the car. Her phone was ringing off the hook on the drive there, everyone from the club was calling to see what happen. Everyone was scared, not worse than Abel but they knew what could happen. She could loose the baby, or worse they both could die. By the time Wendy got to the hospital most of the guys were there with Abel. It was all a waiting game at this point, we all had to wait.

 **THOMAS.**

When he got the call about Jenna, he rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. He was the first one there besides Abel. Abel was a mess, he was sitting in the chair waiting to hear the worst. His face was pure white like he had seen a ghost.

"hey man" Thomas sat down next to him.

"what if shes not ok Thomas, I shouldve been home with her. Who knows how long she was laying there. If I wasn't at diosa, I would've been there when it happen."

"you cant blame yourself Abel, no one knew this was going to happen."

"Mr. Teller?" a nurse called out

"over here" Thomas said

"Mr. teller your wife is stable at this point, she is not awake yet and the doctors are working on her but I just wanted to let you know she is stable. She isn't out of the woods but she is doing ok" Abel just stared into the distance

"im sorry he is a bit shooken up. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"im sorry at this time there is nothng I can tell you, but as soon as the doctors are done they will be out. If you need anything at all please come find me" she said before walking away.

"she gunna be ok abel" Thomas was trying to reassure his brother, but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to make him feel better. The only thing that was going to do that was if his wife and child were ok. Thomas just sat in the room with Abel, they didn't really speak they just sat in silence.

"your kids are here Abel you need to put on a brave face" Wendy said to Abel before bringing the kids in. she left them outside with one of the prospects.

"im trying mom!" he shouted. Abel didn't know how to react so when he did it was always in the wrong way.

"Abel I know your scared but if you show your kids that you are scared they are going to be scared. You are suppose to be the one they look at when times are hard and if you cant hold it together who is suppose to hold it together for them. So suck it up, but your feelings to the back and go see your kids and make them feel better"

"ok ma" Abel went outside.

"any news on Jenna?" Wendy asked Thomas.

"not really the told us right now she is currently stable but that's all they can say. She said a doctor will be out as soon as he can to let us know."

"this isn't good, did they say how the baby is?" Wendy asked

"no they haven't said anything. But ma Abel blames himself, he thinks if he didn't leave today he couldve done something."

"of course he blames himself, that's what the husbands always think. Ill talk to him" an hour or two went by before the doctor finally came out.

"Family of Jennifer Teller"

"here" Wendy yelled out the doctor made his way over.

"Jenna had thrown a seziure, her doctor nor her ever picked up on Jenna's preeclampisa. Jenna is awake right now. She is going to be admitted into the hospital for close observation. Chances are this is going to happen again. There is no cure for this, we are going to try to give her another couple days before we delivery the baby. But this baby needs to come out as soon as possible, he did start her on some steroids to make the lungs develop quicker so we can take the baby. As of right now your wife and child are ok" it was life a weight being lifted off her shoulders

"how didn't we know she had this?" Wendy asked

"well Jenna didn't have the high blood pressure at her last appointment so there is no way they couldve know. And all the other symptoms also have to do with pregnancy so she just assumed that is what it was."

"when can he see her?" Thomas asked

"i can take him back now if he would like, we don't want everyone at once so only 1 person in the room at a time, besides her kids she is asking for them"

"ill go in first talk to her, make sure everything is good and than we will decided if its best for the kids. I don't want them to be afraid." Abel said

"ok sir follow me"


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

2 months later...

Abel and Jenna were home with their newborn son, it was a touch battle they kept Jenna in the hospital for a month before she had Liam. And than after that Liam was kept for a month because he lungs werent fully developed.

Abel walked to the nursey where Jenna was with Liam and lexy. lexy was helping her read a story to liam. Abel couldn't help but smile, his life was perfect. He had 3 wonderful children, the perfect wife, and a club he loved like no tomorrow. Everything was just how he always wanted it. He stood in the doorway of the nursery and continued to just watch over his perfect little family. He had a grin from ear to ear as he sat there and watched. Until there was a knock at the door. Jenna went to get up to go answer it, but Abel gestured for her to stay with the kids. He wasn't worried about anything he figured it was probably his mother. Abel opened the front door and wasn't expecting to see what he saw on the other side.

"abel I need help" she mumered. Abel didn't know what to do Ariel was standing on the other side of his door, her nose was bleeding and she was covered in bruises.

"what happen?" he asked. He knew he had to ask but he was nervous of the answer.

"thomas" she said the words he didn't want to hear.

"ok get inside" he looked around to see if anyone was watching. "where is john?"

"he is with Thomas. I left before he could wake up."

"what happen Ariel, what did my brother do?"

"he came home drunk last night, he was someone I didn't recongize. I was feeding john and he kept grabbing me. I told him to get off of me because I almost dropped the baby. He didn't like that, so after I put john down for bed time. Thomas was waiting for me in the living room. We got into a fight and started yelling at eachother. It just got worse from there, things got pyhsical between us and now I look like this" Abel was blind sided that his little brother could do something like this. I know what happens between a brother and his woman is suppose to be left unsaid and not spoken about but this wasn't just a normal club member this was his actual brother.

"ok stay here i'm going to get Jenna, I think you need to be looked at." Abel left Ariel in the living room and went back to the nursery.

"is he sleeping?" he asked Jenna. She was standing over the crib.

"just fell asleep. Who was at the door?"

"its Ariel and we need your help." Jenna gave Abel a confused look but she didn't question anything she just grabbed her medical bag out of the bedroom and followed him. When she saw Ariel she knew what had happen. She knew it must have been Thomas because if this was anyone else who did this to her Thomas would be here or would've called. Abel would've called the rest of the club by now.

"im here Ariel don't worry." she held ariels hand as the tears rolled down her face. She got up and walked over to Abel

"you need to go have a talk with your brother" she whispered in his ear.

"its not my place, Jenna what happens between a club member and his old lady is not any of my busniess"

"dont give me that dumb shit Abel go talk to your damn brother. Because if this was Jackie on our couch and Kenny did this, you would be right there." Abel knew she was right.

"ill be back" Abel grabbed his cut and walked out the front door.

 **THOMAS...**

Thomas woke up in his bed, he didn't really remember to much from last night. The last clear vision he has is him at the bar with piper. He got up out of bed, Ariel wasn't in the room. He heard the soft cries of his son. He figured she was in there with john maybe. He went to grab the door and noticed the blood on his knuckles. At this point he was trying to remember what happen last night. But john was still crying, Thomas didn't understand why Ariel hadnt gone to get him. Aggravated he went to the nursery.

"hey there little man, what is all this fuss about" Thomas picked up john. He knew that he was probably hungry, and wanted to eat.

"how about daddy makes you some oatmel?" Thomas put john on the floor in the living room while he made oatmeal for him. The kitchen had blood all over it, that's when he put two and two together. The blood on his hand wasn't from the bar, if it was in his own house. Ariel wasn't here when he got up, this means he must of hit Ariel last night. Just as he was picking up his phone to call her there was a knock at the door. Thomas figured it must be the police coming to arrest him for hitting Ariel. When he opened the door to see his brother standing there he didn't know what to say.

"whats up brother?" Abel asked.

"nothing much making john some oatmel."

"busy night last night?"

"went out with piper came home and went to sleep" Thomas didn't know if Abel knew or not.

"really nothing crazy? That's good. So you mind if I get a drink?" Abel asked

"ill get it I have to get john his oatmel anyways" Thomas walked towards the kitchen. Abel followed. "well what happen in here?" Abel saw the blood all over.

"you know don't you?" Thomas asked

"well your bloody girlfriend is sitting on my couch as my wife who just got home from the hospital a month ago is fixing her face. While trying to take care of three kids. One who just came home from the hospital..."

"so it was her lastnight than"

"you don't remember?" Abel asked

"no I don't brother, I didn't even realize I hit anyone until I noticed the blood on my hand. I didn't even know it was her I thought I got in a bar fight until I came in the kitchen and saw the blood. Than I knew if she wasn't here and I hit someone it must have been her abel"

"thomas what did you do"

"i cant remember the last thing I remember is being at the bar with piper."

"well Thomas you fucked up bad, Ariel is really hurt. You grabbed her with john in her arms. I don't know if she is ever going to come back here. Just when you two were actually doing good you go and do this shit like what the fuck is wrong with you man. I understand Ariel wasn't the best woman at first, she was no Jenna. But she still changed and now has been and old lady and a mother doing the best she fucking could and you beat the living fuck out of her"

"oh I didn't beat her that bad"

"oh you didn't? So all the blood in the kitchen is nothing. And oh her face all fucked up and seeing how bad she looked today is nothing? Man you don't hit your fucking woman I don't give a flying fuck. Look at fucking sophia? Did I fucking hit her? She wasn't even my woman and she almost killed my fucking son but I didn't do anything to that bitch. No excuse you can say is good enough. Your wrong and you better go pick up the fucking pieces." Abel was pissed at this point. He picked up john and left. Thomas needed to do some thinking right now and Ariel needed her son.

 **ABELS HOUSE**

Jenna had finished cleaning up Ariel, she ended up needing 4 stitches above her eye. Jenna also advised her to get xrays done because she please her cheek bone was broken. Ariel refused, she didn't want Thomas getting in any trouble.

"do you want some coffee?" Jenna asked

"no I don't think I can eat or drink anything" they were standing in the kitchen, Jenna needed coffee for herself at least when they heard the front door open. Ariel looked around the door way and saw that Abel had her son.

"momma's big boy" she grabbed him from Abel's arms. Jenna gave Abel a look, Abel knew exactly what that meant. She was proud of him, there was a line he had a to cross today as president of his club. But he did that because she asked him too.

"how'd it go?" Jenna asked

"he doesnt remember everything but the kitchen looks like a murder scene. He kind of figured out what he did before I even said anything. But I don't know besides that. I told him he fucked up and I don't know if she is going to go home. And than I grabbed john and I left."

"he doesnt remember? What was he doing last night?"

"he was at the bar with piper"

"there is no way just drinking did that to your brother. I don't believe it by any means."

"i don't know Jenna, but why don't you get the guest room set up and put Eli's pack and play in there because I think Ariel might need a place to stay for a bit."

"you think its wise that she stays here?" Jenna asked

"arent you the one who just sent me to my brothers house. I'm already in the middle of it, so I might as well make sure her and my nephew are safe until they figure something out."

"ok"

Abel stepped outside to make a phone call, he knew he needed to figure out what fully happen last night.

"hey abel" piper said answering the phone.

"what the fuck happen last night with you and my brother?"

"abel calm down, anything he did. He did willingly."

"what do you mean?"

"well we were sitting at the bar, and these two girls walked up. They were pretty damn cute and all over us all night, one had crank."

"your telling me my brother did fucking crank..."

"ya" Abel slammed the phone down. It shattered into pieces. He couldn't believe what he was just told. Thomas knew better. Thomas knew that drugs werent fucking cool with Abel. He might not be able to stop the other guys from doing drugs but this was his fucking little brother. Abel was getting ready to go back to his brothers house but before he could his brother was in his living room begging Ariel to forgive him. Abel's blood was boiling he grabbed Thomas by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"you think you can lie to me?" he shouted

"abel what are you talking about"

"oh you couldn't remember last night"

"i dont"

"so you don't remember doing the fucking crank with the dumb bitches last night?, you don't remember coming home and doing that to your fucking old lady. I bet you don't remember doing that. Because you were fucking high, pots one thing man but fucking crank? Really" Thomas tried shoving Abel off of him. It didn't work, Abel was stronger than normal when he was pissed. Abel slammed him back into the wall. Thomas managed to get one arm free and punch Abel. This only pissed Abel off more, which cause Abel to go after Thomas. He just kept hitting him.

"daddy" Abel looked up to see his daughter standing there. He got off of Thomas.

"you need to leave brother before I loose it any more around m damn children"

"really your going to kick me out"

"right now I am, because if you stand here in front of my face any longer I will hit you again. And that is not something my children or your child needs to see. So yes I am kicking you out" Thomas was pissed and slammed the door as he walked out. Abel went to Lexy

"i am sorry baby"

"daddy why were you and uncle Thomas fighting?"

"because that just what brothers do sometimes. Wait until Eli and liam get older you'll see"

"oh no" she put her hand on her forehead. Abel just smiled and laughed

"damn I love ya kid"

"i love you too daddy."

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

things were still tense in the teller house hold. Abel was still upset that he went after his brother but at the same time everytime he looked at Ariel he wanted to go after him again.

"Breakfast is done" Jenna called from the kitchen. Everyone went in to sit at the table. Abel just Eli in his high chair, and put john in one too. Ariel took a seat next to Lexy and Abel sat at the head of the table with Jenna down the other end.

"well how is everyones morning so far?" Jenna asked

"good, Thomas keeps calling." Ariel said.

"and?" Abel asked

"he wants me to come home"

"are you going to?" Jenna asked

"right now I cant, everytime I see my face I start to cry. It reminds me over and over again what happen. I just don't know how to let it go."

"you cant just let it go" Jenna said

"he is johns father, and Thomas was willing to give me a second chance when I fucked. So how could I not do the same for him."

" I understand what your saying 100% just give it time" Jenna said "so what do you have to do today?" she asked Abel

"well I figured id go down to disoa and see how things are the guys have the place done there. Than I figured I would do a little work at the garage and than come home to you"

"i was thinking maybe family dinner tonight, have all the guys come over with their women it would be nice."

"ill make sure I let the guys know baby" Abel got up after finishing his breakfast. He kissed his children and than his wife.

"i love you darlin'"

"i love you too abel" she hugged him before he walked out the door.

Abel went down to diosa first, the guys were their finishing up the last couple touches and Wendy was in the office with the girls trying to get them back on the pay roll. Thomas was there, Abel wasn't expecting to see him. He was on the couch with one of the girls. Abel just shook his head. Its like he had no remorse for hitting Ariel. No one knew anything Abel made sure Ariel didn't tell anyone.

"hey brother" Thomas said as Abel walked past. Abel didn't say anything he just kept walking right past him and into the office.

"hey ma"

"hey there son of mine. How is everything?"

"great, how is everything here?"

"well 15 of the 20 girls said they would come back and finish out their contract the other 5 said no. they didn't feel safe enough."

"thats not bad i'm sure we can find more girls if we need to, charming in full of whores. Esp whores that want a biker" Abel winked

"you men are gross"

"hey we only learned from the best." Abel looked at Chibs.

"hey don't go blaming me" Chibs said laughing.

"oh by the way Jenna is having family dinner tonight, so itd be nice if you can swing by"

"oh the tradition of famil dinner, your grand mother, me and now Jenna. Its nice that it is still continuing on."

"its just the presidnets old lady thing I guess ma"

"well we will be there you know that,"

"family dinner huh? I guess I should assume i'm not on the guest list" Thomas said walking through the door.

"why wouldn't you be invited?" Wendy asked

"you just want everyone to know what you did don't you?" Abel said

"well everyone is going to figure it out when they go to your hosue tonight anyways"

"what did he do Abel?" Wendy asked

"ask him" Abel stormed out of the room.

"what was all that about boy?" Chibs said

"its nothing Chibs, just something we don't see eye to eye on."

"oh boy"

"god damn it Thomas there isn't much that you could do that would piss Abel off so whatever you did had to be bad, and were all going to find out tonight as you say so why not tell us now"

"well I went to the bar with piper and did crank" Wendy was shocked.

"are you serious? Wait how would everyone figure that tonight that"

"well there is more"

"how the fuck can there be more than that" Wendy was getting angry.

"ariel and I arent together right now, shes living with Abel"

"who has john?"

"she does Abel took him yesterday to her"

"i don't understand why she is living there, was she angry you did the drugs?"

"i came home I guess and was acting a fool. She got angry and stormed away from me and I guess after she got john to bed we started arguing. I woke up the next morning to her gone and blood on my knucles. And blood all over the kitchen. Abel showed up at my door shortly after telling me she looked pretty bad. Which she does look bad I was out of line and I don't even remember it"

"so your telling me you beat her?" Wendy was dumb founded by the words coming out of her sons mouth

"i did." Wendy didn't even day anything. She just smacked him and walked out of the room.

"you know boy, I have never in my life have I hit your mom. I'm not going to say ive never touched a drug cause back in the old days with your father we all got a little fucked up now and again but I never hit your mother by any means. Not if I even blacked out like you did. And I still had to work my ass off to be the man your mother needed by her side. Now you went and hit your woman, I truly believe that is worse than cheating on her. Because now she is always going to be afraid of you. She is going to be afraid that if she makes a wrong move you'll hit her. It can be ten years down the road and she will still wonder. So I don't know what to even say for you to fix this with her. But somehow some way you have to." Chibs placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder and walked out of the office. Thomas sat there to think about what everyone said. He knew he messed up he just had no idea how to fix it. He thought ignoring it would be the best bet.


End file.
